


Auror's curse

by jessicanat



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha L (Death Note), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fighting physiology, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts/Omegaverse AU, Jealousy, L is a broken Auror, L is slightly evil, Light Yagami is a good boy, Light Yagami needs a hug, Light is extremely stubborn, M/M, Omega Yagami Light, Professor L, Scents & Smells, Smart Amane Misa, Soulmates, Student Light Yagami, Teacher-Student Relationship, dirty fantasies, lawlight, magic wands, omegaverse AU, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 73,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicanat/pseuds/jessicanat
Summary: Light is starting his final year at Hogwarts and his goal is clear: He will become an Auror, even when his own physiology and conviction of the Wizarding World is playing against it. But his goal is suddenly getting blurry, when a new professor of DADA arrives and catches Light's attention in every possible way.DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS IN HOGWARTS. NO HARRY POTTER!
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 385
Kudos: 345





	1. What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E_Leonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/gifts), [Totoroto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/gifts).



> Hey guys… so I had this idea in my head for a few months now and I was resisting to start writing because I didn't want to get distracted from my Demons story but… here I am…. Writing it anyway. :D 
> 
> This is gonna be a combination of Hogwarts AU with Omegaverse AU which might turn out… completely wrong, or totally great. :D :D :D Yeah, I have no idea what I am doing because I never read Harry Potter but… this is an AU right? :D :D :D 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to my two amazing supporters and lawlight writers E_Leonora and Totoroto! Because I know you two are “bottomLighters” :D :D :D and I had a feeling like you might like some elements of this story! Love you two! 
> 
> Enjoy guys, and let me know what you think!

Light Yagami had his life sorted. 

He was a son of a venerable chief of the Investigation department at the Department of Law reinforcements (Ministry of Magic), he was a captain of a quidditch team, a prefect of Ravenclaw house, a star student and probably soon… _the first ever_ omega to become... _an Auror._

How did that happen? In the Wizarding world where omegas were still mostly kept at home as fragile flowers? 

Simply:

Light Yagami never gave up. 

He had a dream of becoming an Auror since he was a child. His father was working with them on many cases and Light grew up on the stories about them. The best wizards and witches who helped to clear the world from dark magic. He wanted to be one of them and he focused all his hard work around this goal. He was practicing advanced magic at a young age, he studied and he had the best scores at every subject. His future seemed to be painted in colors but then… at age of 13, he presented as…. _an omega._

As Light was struggling through his first heat, he thought his whole life fell into million pieces. As an omega he had no chance to become an Auror. Maybe an assistant at his father's office if he was extremely lucky but nothing more. There was no future ahead of him. He would be married off as soon as he finishes the school and he would bear children for some stupid, arogant alpha. 

But Light….he was not the one to give up easily. As soon as the hell of his first heat was over he started thinking about his options. If his heat happened at home, he would probably try to keep it all a secret and master the supprestant magic so no one would ever know he is an omega but… His first heat came while he was at school. So everyone knew about it within hours. 

He needed a different plan. But back then, he still didn't know what it should be. So he gritted his teeth, came back to his classes and continued working as if nothing changed. But the truth was: his classmates didn't see him with the same eyes anymore. And even his teachers were looking at him with the sight saying: _"What an amazing student! Pity he is an omega!"_

Light could stand it… it simply wasn't fair. 

Luckily, the answer to his problem came very soon as he learnt about the existence of the Movement for equal opportunities for Omegas at Wizarding World. So he joined in and quickly became popular through the movement. He made many public speachess and organized events, where he and other Omegas were showing the Wizarding World they are as capable of demanding work as anyone else. 

Within 3 years he managed to get his position at school back, he was respected between students and teachers and his school score was so high that the ministry of magic simply couldn't ignore him. He was already too well known in public and wasting a boy with such a potential into marriage could angry the voters. 

So before the start of his 7th year at Hogwarts he got an official invitation to join the Auror's office as an intern, as soon as he finished Hogwarts. There were only 3 conditions:

  1. His school score will remain top and he will pass all the exams needed. 
  2. He will be already betrothed to alpha or beta by that time. 
  3. His mate will agree with his working position and will also work at Department of Law reinforcements. 



When the latter came, Light almost destroyed his own room. He started throwing things against the wall and screaming. It was clear that the Ministry of magic didn't want to hear any ideas of their movement and they only made this to have him under surveillance. And possibly, get rid of him as soon as he makes a mistake. 

_But…_

Light was not the one to make mistakes. 

_They want to play games with me? Fine… I can play!_

He had one year ahead. He knew he would manage the school without greater effort. In the meanwhile he will find a damn alpha or beta who will be crazy enough for him to let him do his career. That shouldn't be hard. He already had 2 or 3 candidates in his mind. And then… he will become a damn Auror! Nothing will change that! No ministry of magic, no mate and definitely not his own damn physiology! 

* * *

Light had a week before the school would start again. He already got his letter with a list of things he needed for his final year so he spent the morning in Diagon Alley, buying things and wandering around. At noon he met with his father at Leaky Cauldron and they had lunch together. But the atmosphere was strange… Soichiro was deep in thoughts and so was Light. Until Soichiro finally let out what was bothering him: 

"So Light… Did you get the letter from the ministry?" Soichiro asked, with a troubled voice.

Light lifted his eyes from his plate: "Yes father, I did."

"And what do you think of it?" 

Light frowned: "You were aware that they are going to make an offer like that?" 

"Yes, in fact, they wanted to know my opinion…" Soichiro told him and he just dug through his food on the plate with a fork. 

"And what did you tell them?" Light asked, impatiently. 

Soichiro let out a long sigh: “That I don't agree to marry you off to someone just so you can work as an auror. It is not right."

Light smiled at him. His father was so supportive of him all these years and made everything he could to help his son with his delicate situation: "Thank you dad. But the world can't be changed in a day. This is… At least something." 

Soichiro frowned: "So you agree with the conditions?" 

Light shrugged: "Yes… I agree. I am not happy about it but it can be arranged like this."

Soichiro shook his head and leaned over the table, closer to his son: "Light.. You are such a good boy. You don't deserve this kind of treatment. You deserve to become an Auror… And then someday find a mate you will love and respect." 

Soichiro was really deeply bewildered by the situation. His son was working so hard and he did everything right. He was playing by the rules all these years. Many wizards in his situation would turn to dark magic to change their situations but not Light. The boy was trying to fight the odds, achieve his goals and help the others on the way. Their movement was helping many omegas to realize their virtues and they were opening eyes to the old school Wizarding World. Hell even muggles were more advanced in this topic then Wizards were. 

"Thank you dad, but you know I am not romantic. I'll try to find someone I can respect and who will respect me. That should be enough."

Soichiro nodded: "You are right… love can be unstable at your age but if you find someone you can rely on, a much deeper love can be born later. The one full of respect and understanding.” 

Light nodded and the heavy silence spreaded between them. Light knew what his father was hitting at. Soichiro Yagami was betrothed to some witch when he was very young but she turned to dark magic and died. Later on, his job post needed him to be married so he married for political reasons. Not for love. His wife, Sachiko was a muggle. But very clever and loving. They did not love each other when Light was born… But when Sayu came to the world, it was out of pure love already. Sometimes he envied her and wondered if her bubbly personality had something to do with it. He was born because of politics and he always felt the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. 

Light was torn from his thoughts when his father spoke again: "Anyway, you might gain a powerful ally at school this year."

Light raised an eyebrow: "Who do you mean?"

Soichiro leaned closer again and started whispering: "I shouldn't be telling you this… It's not official information yet but… One member of Auror's office will be coming to teach DADA to Hogwards this year."

Light gasped for air: "Are you joking? An actual Auror teaching at Hogwarts?!" 

"Shh… Lower your voice! You can't tell anyone yet. He did not sign the contract because he was not very happy about it but… He was wounded a few months ago and he still needs time to heal. So he will have to take the job to stay part of Auror's office."

Light's mind was running. An actual Auror teaching at Hogwarts! That was a dream come true! Their teachers of DADA were changing every year and only a few of them were worthy of a mention. Most of the time it was Light who helped his classmates with defensive magic but… and actual Auror in the school might change that. He might learn something from them. 

"Who is it dad?" Light asked impatiently. 

"L Lawliet." Soichiro whispered. 

"Lawliet?!” Light almost yelled in shock and a few heads in the inn turned to him. He quickly realized his mistake and leaned closer to his father who was giving him a scolding look: “THE Lawliet?! The one who filled half of the Azkaban by himself in the last 7 years?!"

Soichiro nodded and adjusted his glasses on his nose: "Yes, the one and only… and you know I worked with him several times. I know he is a supporter of omegan rights! He might be a great ally to you!" 

Light was so surprised and filled with joy that his face was shining like a sun: "Dad that's amazing! You always spoke of him so highly! It will be an honor to learn from him! But what happened to him?" 

Soichiro shrugged: "I don't know boy… no one is allowed to talk about it in the Auror's office so nothing valuable got to us but… there are rumors that some of his contacts betrayed him. But don't tell anyone you know about this Light… These are secret information and not even oficial ones."

Light nodded: "Ofcourse father, I won't."

The two men fell silent again and finished their meals. But Light couldn't help but smile into his plate. He thought he would die in happiness. The ministry was against him but… L Lawliet was a legend. And the ministry respected him. If he gets Lawliet on his side he might win not only one battle. But the whole war. And if he is really as good as they say, he might also learn something valuable from him. All he needed to do was to get to him, make an impression and if possible… Befriend him. But that would be an extremely happy ending scenario. Light will be happy with Lawliet's affection at the start. And he knew he was able to gain it. He was able to do so with every teacher. 

_What could go wrong?_ He asked himself.

* * *

“AAAAAaaaaaa!” L screamed in pain. 

Watari was trying another of his potions on his wounded leg but the result was pain, much worse than before. L felt tears in corners of his eyes and squeezed harder on the handle of his chair. It was almost half a year from his injury and the damn leg was not getting better. Well it was, he was finally able to walk without a walking stick, but he was constantly in pain. 

_But still better my leg, then my mind._ He thought. 

The thing is… he was tortured… by Cruciatus curse. It was long and painful and he almost lost his mind but luckily, he had a coping mechanism. Watari invented a spell that was able to shield his mind in the worst moments and sent the dark energy elsewhere. That meant, that in the moment when L almost succumbed to the torture, the offensive spell activated and the pain from his mind was redirected to his body. Precisely: his right leg. That was how he was able to cope with the curse a little longer, before Watari and Naomi found him and saved him. 

But his leg got it pretty bad. He needed months just to be able to stand on it again and no potion Watari came with was making the pain better. His mind… his mind was in a similar state. But he was strong enough to cope with it. A few nightmares were nothing to him but the leg… the damn leg was making things harder. Especially now, when the headmaster of Auror's office was pushing him to step down from his post until he fully recovers. 

“I think the last potion was a little better Watari, this one is a pure hell.” he gritted through his teeth.

Watari nodded: “This one is much stronger my boy. I know it hurts now but it could bring a great relief in a few hours and it would last longer.”

“Doesn't sound like you are really sure about it.” L hissed and gave him a sharp look.

Watari was looking at him through his glasses. The boy was pissed and in pain. But there was nothing Watari could do about it: “It is an experiment L. You can never be sure with the result.”

“Hmmm…” L hissed as Watari was treating the wound with the potion.

“If it's gonna work out, you could be without any other medications for a week or longer. Long enough to be able to teach without raising a suspicion.” Watari told him and finally moved away from the wound. L felt relief as the damn potion finally stopped flowing to his leg. 

“Yeah about that… Watari… I still don't think it is a good idea.”

Watari frowned: “You already said yes to Roger.”

“I know but… teaching kids and teenagers? You know how I can get when someone pisses me off…” L said with a bored voice but Watari knew he was just playing cool. Inside, L was deeply bewildered by the whole idea.

“It might finally teach you patience L… and you are not even 25 yet! You are not that far from their age.”

L chuckled: “But I am pretty far from their mind set.”

“Don't be arrogant L!” Watari snapped at him. 

L threw his hands in the air: “Seriously Watari, this is a waste of my time!”

“Oh you really are ungrateful L… this is a great opportunity for you for many reasons!” 

L rolled his eyes. He of course knew all the reasons but somehow, he felt like he needed to hear them again. Just to convince himself: “Care to remind me?”

Watari lifted his eyebrow and started pacing around the room: “I don't think you need it... but if you feel like being scolded like a teenager again, be my guest: 

  1. It's a great opportunity to clear your name in the public. Because you made enough harsh steps in your investigations in the past few years. The position of a teacher might help you to better your image. The teacher must have a certain stability which… you have but you are not using it often!
  2. You will have the opportunity to influence the next generations of wizards and witches and perhaps even shape them to your own image which might be… disturbing but not entirely wrong.
  3. You will have a time to investigate your theory that Kira has his hands even between students at Hogwarts.
  4. You will have time to heal.
  5. And the final… you will get to keep your Auror's status! And that's what all this is about in the first place!”



L leaned his back against his chair and closed his eyes: “Allright… for the first point… I don't care what the public thinks of me… the second… it's actually funny because you just said my methods are dangerous and are giving me a bad name.... but you want me to shape the next generation to be like me… which is.... Contradiction in terms but whatever… the third… I think it is a work for Yagami's office department, not for me…. and the fourth and fifth point… yeah, I find these reasons valid.”

Watari was looking at the boy… no man in... the chair. He looked so relaxed, talking with his eyes closed and yet…. he knew L was in pain. And the longer he was home, out of the investigation, the harder it was to talk to him. He was getting sarcastic and overly egoistic: “Sometimes my boy, I really wish you were a beta… you were much easier to cope with before you presented.”

L opened his eyes and his chin fell down. Most of the time he wasn't acting much on his gender predispositions but anytime he did, it was mostly without even realizing it. And he hated it. Watari knew it… and he was using it against him. Anytime Watari wanted him to do something he wasn't happy about, he played it on his _dark alpha side_. Funny thing was, that L was still falling for it, even when he knew exactly what Watari was doing. 

“Alright…” L said and felt pissed off: “Alright I will do it. I will teach DADA at Hogwarts, I will silently and patiently investigate the Kira case and I will let Naomi take over the main part in between… but you can't expect me to become a lovey-dovey teacher! If I will teach, I will do it my way…”

Watari smirked and handed him strawberry cake: “I wouldn't expect anything else L…”

L took it from him and cut it with his desert fork… but before he could taste it he said: “Anyway… it's just Hogwarts right? What could go wrong?”


	2. Old legends, legendary wizards and night talks

“I really can't believe they let Lawliet teach at Hogwarts! It's a shame that headmaster Ruvie is still under the influence of Quillsh Wammy!” Kyiomi Takada was expressing her feelings on the matter, while they were sitting on the Hogwarts Express train. 

“I think it might be interesting, having an actual Auror as a teacher.” Mikami opposed. The dark haired man was sitting next to Light and Kyiomi was opposite to them. 

“I agree, Lawliet is legendary.” Light said and gave Mikami a sweet smile. Mikami smiled back at him. Light knew his slytherin classmate had desired him… well, both of them actually. And he was considering both of them as potential mates. Mikami was an alpha, Kyiomi beta. 

Kyiomi pushed her lips together: “Lawliet is a problem… He is doing what he wants, he doesn't play by any rules. My mother said that he even let some of the most wanted dark wizards go, just to get other ones. Who gives him the right to decide who gets to Azkaban who doesn't? Those people were once sued and his job is to bring them to justice… and he is making allies of them! Such a person simply can not be a teacher! He shouldn't be even an Auror!”

Light raised an eyebrow. Kyiomi was not always this expressive. She was smart but very easy to manipulate. Which only meant one thing: her family must have been very loud with their opinions on Lawliet in past weeks, and Kyiomi simply took their thoughts as her own. That's why Light was considering her as one of his potential partners. She was smart, pretty, careerist but still, easy to manipulate. 

“I know his methods do not make him honor, but on the other hand, how many of the dark wizards would be still on a run, if it wasn't for him?” Light asked her, just to plant a seed of doubt. 

Kyiomi narrowed her back, but her voice was not as convincing as before: “There should be a line for everything and everyone…” 

Yes, Light internally agreed with that. And he knew Lawliet's methods were harsh and sometimes pretty much over the line but… his father respected the man highly. Which meant, Lawliet probably had good reasoning and was able to justify his act. And if it was enough for his father, it was definitely enough for him. 

Light folded hands on his chest: “As long as he is helping to clear the Wizarding World from the dark magic, I am alright with him… and besides… would you act differently?” 

Kyiomi opened and closed her mouth. She was not thinking about it like that. She was just about to answer when Mikami leaned in to the train table between them and made a gesture for them to come closer too. When they were close enough he whispered: “I heard Lawliet might have a different reason to be at Hogwarts this year.”

Light frowned: “What did you hear?”

“I heard he is after Kira…” 

Light chucked: “Don't be ridiculous… Kira is a legend… just a tale to scare teenagers.”

Mikami slowly shook his head in disapproval: “I am afraid you might be wrong this time Light… Kira might have been a tale for more than thousand years, yes but… in the last few years there are more and more cases of murder that acually fits Kira's style. And from what I've heard it was L Lawliet who realized it first… the fact that he is coming can only mean that his lead leads to our school…”

There was a moment of silence between them. All of them were deep in thoughts about what Kira's magic might mean to the Wizarding world. 

Light was the first to recover from initial shock. He decided to keep his cool, leaned against his seat and crossed his arms on his chest: “I don't believe it. It's simply impossible. Look at it from the logical side: the spell that Kira used in the legend does not exist. There is simply not a way to kill a wizard through his bond with another dying wizard. It was always a legend to keep younglighs from bonding with someone harshly when they come through their first heats. So even if there is some dark wizard Lawliet is up to, it has nothing to do with Kira and his power.”

Mikami shrugged: “I don't know Light... I have this information from my father and you know he is a high politician. He has his contacts at the Auror's office.”

Light rolled his eyes: “Auror's office is legendary by releasing false stories to make cover for their actual work, I am sure this is not any different.”

“If it was true, it would be highly unsettling.” Kyiomi finally let out her opinion. 

Light chucked: “I will believe in Kira's magic in the moment, someone proves that wands have minds on their own.” 

They all laughed at the joke and then changed the topic. But Light was only faking his cool and his mind was deep in thoughts. He was not sure if he should believe Mikami or not. His father never mentioned anything like that. It could only mean that the information was fake and covering for something else or… and that was the really unsettling thought: there were murders in the Wizarding world, with such a unique signature and the Ministry of Magic was so scared of it that they kept it top secret. But if Mikami knew about this, it couldn't stay a secret for a long time. Especially when Kyiomi Takada was the daughter of the head editor of Daily Prophet. 

* * *

  
  


Two chairs behind the teachers table were empty. And there were no new faces amongst the teachers, much to Light's disappointment. The first years were sorted to their houses and headmaster Ruvie held his every year preaching on safety and compliance. It was long and boring. Light looked over to Slytherins table and held eye contact with Mikami who rolled his eyes at it. Light smirked. He really liked the guy. He was getting more attractive every year and his family's position in politics could be a great help to Light. Then headmaster Ruvie started speaking about the new teachers coming to Hogwarts and Light immediately shifted his attention to him. Headmaster was really nothing nice to look at. He looked like a walking skeleton, he was obviously very unhealthy and he was not exactly a great wizard. But according to Light's father, he was a great compromise for both the wizarding community and Ministry of Magic. His predecessor and friend Quillsh Wammy was a great wizard and legend as a teacher of potions. He was beloved by the students, but constantly in conflict with the Ministry so he was eventually forced to step down from his post. He was replaced by Roger Ruvie, a man who was Wammy's right hand by that time. Ruvie somehow managed to keep the balance between old Wammy's methods of teaching and the demands of the Ministry which was a magic by itself. 

“As most of you know, our potion teacher, Miss Gerevalde, decided to leave and her post will be now taken by its original master and previous headmaster of this school, professor Quillsh Wammy.”

The hall gasped. The younger students were looking at seniors, because they had no idea, who was the headmaster talking about and the older students were whispering amongst each other. Light instinctively searched Slytherins table again and his eyes met with Kyiomi this time. She was only slowly moving her head from one side to the other in disapproval. 

As Light was thinking about it, he realized it made sense. He knew from his father that Quillsh Wammy was cooperating with Auror's office and therefore he could really have his fingers in placing Lawliet to Hogwarts, as Kyiomi was indicating earlier. But why would he come back by himself? When his career at Hogwarts already achieved its peak in the past? Why would he come back as a simple potion teacher? Was he cooperating with Lawliet on the case? Does it mean the situation is so serious that there have to be two of them? 

“Silence!” headmaster Ruvie stopped the whispering in the hall.

“Also as most of you probably know… because secret never stays secret for long at Hogwarts… the position of teacher of Defence against the dark arts will be taken by auror L Lawliet.”

This time, gasps came only from younger students whose faces were lit up by the information. Most of the noise came from the 14 years old devil named Mello, who was sitting with Light's sister by Gryffindor's table. The boy almost yelled in happiness and then exchanged smirks with his red headed friend from Hufflepuff. Light didn't remember his name but knew these two were inseparable, much to Sayu's annoyance. The girl was following the blonde head everywhere. 

The older students stayed silent. Because everyone knew already. 

Headmaster Ruvie raised an eyebrow: “Just as I thought… professors Lawliet and Wammy will be joining us in the morning. Right now I am officially considering the new school year started.”

With that headmaster Ruvie clapped his hands, the food appeared on tables. 

* * *

  
  
  


Light needed to think. He needed to sit down and go through all the things he found out in the past few days. So after the feast was finally over and all the lost first years were in their beds, Light headed to his secret place. 

He found it soon after his first heat, in the time he had a need to hide from the world. Back then he was moved to omegan part of the Ravenclaw tower, which was also the highest place. Only a few meters above his own private bedroom (as he was the only male omega in the house) the staircase ended. But there was also a door to the attic, which was locked. Well only until Light unlocked it by an advanced unlocking charm. Simple _Alohomora_ didn't work there. 

In the attic, Light spent many long nights, thinking, looking at stars and sometimes even dreaming. He dreamt about his career, about all the good he is going to do in this world and sometimes, very rarely he allowed himself dreaming about meeting a soulmate. Someone who would understand him, challenge him and break his solitude. But now he knew, dreaming was all that's left, because he needed to pick a mate in just a few months and his school was lacking a person like that. 

With these thoughts he opened the door to the attic, ready to think through his plan but he found the attic window opened and heard voices coming from the outside. 

Light frowned. No one else was going to this place. And the door was locked when he came so how did they get there? 

He came closer to the opened window and tried to stay as silent as possible. He leaned to the edge of the window but didn't see anybody. He could only hear them. He couldn't imagine where those personnes were. 

_Could they sit on the roof?_

"I was wondering, Helena... did you miss my company?" A very low male voice asked with a cocky expression. 

"I did not." A female voice answered and Light immediately understood who was the woman: Helena of Ravenclaw, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower. That made sense. She was floating in the air. But where was he? And most importantly who was he? 

"That's a pity. I definitely missed you. You were a good companion up here." he told her. 

"I wasn't even talking to you most of the time." she opposed and sounded offended. 

The man chucked: "Yes, and that is your greatest virtue."

"Don't mock me or I'll curse you." Helena told him harshly. 

The man only chucked. Then there was silence between them. 

Light wanted to see where they were and who he was. So he leaned out of the window a little and looked in the direction of voices. Then he saw them. Helena was indeed floating in the air and the man was sitting on the chimney with legs in front of his chest and his thumb near his mouth. He was looking straight in front of himself, somewhere far behind Helena, so Light only saw his profile. He couldn't see much of man's features as it was dark, but the silhouette of his face was sharp. 

After a moment Helena started speaking again: "And besides… I have another companion here."

"Really?" A man asked with a bored voice, not even trying to fake interest. 

"Yes a boy from the house is coming to this place, just like you did and he is making me a company."

Light's eyes almost fell off his eyeholes. 

_Could she be talking about me? But I didn't even know she was coming here… I dont think I ever saw her here..._

"Hmmm...is it the one who is hiding by the window?" the man asked and Light realized he was revealed. So he decided to act and stood at the windowsill with his wand aimed at the man. 

The ghost of Helena Ravenclaw flew through the air and disappeared. Which was not surprising, given the fact that Helena was extremely shy. 

Light was not reacting to her and kept his eyes on a man, who still didn't bother to turn to him. 

"Perhaps you two are not as close as Helena was implying…” The man said and turned his face and body towards Light. 

Light almost gasped as he saw his big dark eyes. The man looked like a demon, or a dark magician. And his skin was unnaturally light… almost like silver. Light was worried for a moment that he was actually holding a wand against the vampire but as the man spoke again, Light realized there were no fangs in his mouth. 

“Put the wand down, you might hurt yourself." he told Light.

Light did not listen to him but made a step closer: "Who are you? What are you doing here?" 

"I could ask you the same question." Said the man and tilted his head. 

Light pursed his lips: "I am a Hogwarts student and Ravenclaw prefect. You on the other hand are obviously an outsider so answer my question."

"Student or not, the attic was locked by an advanced spell, you shouldn't be here."

"And you should?" 

The man ignored the question and ran his thumb against his lower lip: "But perhaps it serves Hogwarts to honor that its students are able to handle magic which is not in the school curriculum." The man said and Light was getting more nervous by every second. He hated when someone was ignoring him: "Will you finally answer my question, or should I come to get you down from there?"

The man smirked: "That could be interesting. But I would probably have a hard time explaining to headmaster Ruvie why one of his students is smashed flat under the Ravenclaw tower...so I'd rather answer your question… I was once a Ravenclaw student too and this was my favourite place."

Light clenched his free fist and the other hand gripped around his wand: "You still didn't tell me your name…" 

Then the wind blew in Light's direction and as he breathed in, his lungs were filled by the most amazing scent he ever smelled in his life. It was a mix of sweetness with something spicy and pungent. In that moment Light realized that the man is an alpha. He held his breath because he started feeling lightheaded and his legs were trembling. 

L still didn't answer the question but watched as the boy shivered and held his breath. He frowned as he realized what was going on. The boy came from inside the tower, which meant he was an omega. 

_But how could he smell me?_ L was asking himself. He knew he was a master of suppressant magic. _Maybe Watari's potions are canceling effects of suppressant charm._

"Hmmm… Interesting." The dark haired man said with a frown. 

Light managed to compose himself in the meanwhile: "I am asking you the last time, who are you? Tell me your name or I'll neutralize you!"

The man was staring at him, his eyes were not saying a thing. 

"I am afraid I must refuse, young man. But it'll be nice if you will stay silent about our meeting in front of your classmates. In return I will stay silent about you coming to this place in front of headmaster Ruvie." The man said and then whispered something Light didn't understand. Before Light could blink, the wand appeared in man's hand and he was gone. 

_Damn it!_ Light thought. 

_The wand was a portkey!_

_But how the hell did it appear from nowhere?_

_And who was the man?_

_What is going on here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I wanted this story to have 20 chapters max. But I feel like I am failing already. :D :D :D


	3. First lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I had so much fun writing the previous chapter that I decided to write another straight away… But I realized that I might go a little OOC in the story, because I want it to be original and have some elements the reader wouldn't expect. But you will see yourself… Enjoy this super early update and see you again in a few weeks!

Light was sitting in the DADA classroom and together with the others waited for the legendary auror to arrive. They should have had the subject for 3 hours but the teacher was already 10 minutes late. Everyone was watching the door to his cabinet and waited when it's going to open. But nothing was going on. Light started losing his interest and his thoughts drifted to memories of the previous night. 

He was not sleeping much. Most of the night he spent in the attic waiting if the wizard would appear again. But it didn't happen. Light was seriously thinking about reporting the incident, but he was also afraid that he could get a dark spot to his completely blank reports. And he damn needed the reports to stay without stains. 

_But I should report it… if he was a dark sorcerer, he might be connected to Lawliet's investigation. Yes… I will report it. When the classes are over today, I will report it to the headmaster._

At that moment, the door to the classroom flew open and all the students turned around in shock. At the door stood a dark haired, weirdly looking man in black wizarding coat. His big tired eyes were sparkling in amusement and he smirked when he saw their shocked faces:

“All right… let's move out. We are going to the tournament arena. This damn classroom smells like no one was cleaning it for 1000 years.” He told them and stepped away from the door to make space for them.

No one moved. They were all staring, not sure what to do. The man came from outside the classroom, not from the cabinet, as they were expecting, so they were not exactly sure if this is really their teacher. Not to mention that no one expected him to be so young. 

After the moment of silence the man stepped in again: “Interesting… I had first years before you and they were much faster in understanding what to do…”

The classroom started getting noisy as some students started getting off their seats and headed to the door where the strange man was standing. They looked scared and still unsure what to do. As the first of them got the door the man rolled his eyes: “Yes, I am L Lawliet, now would you please, move out?” 

With that everyone stood up in a hurry and followed their new teacher off the classroom. 

* * *

  
  


Light felt like someone kicked his breath out of his lungs. The moment the man appeared at the door, Light instinctively took his wand, ready for attack. But when he announced himself as L Lawliet a few moments later, Light felt heat coming to his face. 

_Shit…_ he thought. _I almost attacked him yesterday… He might report me to the headmaster!_

With that thought he ran down the stairs and was quickly pacing through Hogwarts properties together with his classmates. 

_No Light, just calm down. Remember what he said! He doesn't want anybody to know he was there, so he has no reason to do it! Besides… I was acting like a proper student wasn't I?_

Kyiomi was finally able to catch up with Light: “That's horrible! He didn't even introduce himself formally! Who does he think he is? Just to walk in and bark orders like that?”

Light agreed with her but he was not ready to say it out loud. Not after he was defending him yesterday on the train. He needed to stay on his side no matter what, to have a chance to win his affection. But was it still an option, after yesterday?

_Oh damn it!!!_

“Maybe it's not really him but some pawn of his. Lawliet can't be this young, or can he?”

Kyiomi shrugged: “I don't know! No one ever saw his face. My mother was always trying to get some pictures for the Daily Prophet but she never succeeded. He was always overly secretive with his identity.”

Light felt a little relief: “See… it can't really be him then. Why would he reveal his face now? And at the school?”

Kyiomi nodded: “You are probably right Light…” 

As they continued walking Light was trying to remember everything he knew about L Lawliet. He knew he started working for Auror's office around 7 years ago but he was helping externally before. So Light assumed he was an older wizard. 

_But he could also be helping when he was still a student… Shit that makes sense… This man is somewhere in his mid twenties. He was probably helping with cases while he was at school and entered the office when he finished. Shit, shit, shiiiit!_

“Kyiomi I was wrong, Its really him.” Light said just when they entered the arena.

“How do you know?” she asked but Light had no time to answer. They were already standing, lined in the half-circle of the arena and the only person with the students was this dark haired weirdo. So it had to be Lawliet. The one and only. 

The man took off his cloak and stayed only in white shirt and blue jeans. Few students gasped at that. Seeing a teacher in clothes like at Hogwarts was quite shocking. Lawliet noticed and shrugged: “These robes bite like crazy… feel free to take them off if you have something decent underneath.” 

There was a high squeak and everyone turned to Misa Amane who was already getting off her robe. Her classmates were watching in horror, as she started unbuttoning her shirt, to stay only in white tank top and her Gryffindor skirt.

Lawliet didn't comment on that and took off his shoes. 

Students were looking at him and then to Amane, visibly confused from the events. 

Lawliet was standing there, slightly slouched, waiting to have their attention. When there was silence again he started speaking: “Sorry about the delay but I had to prepare the arena after the first years. They were making a mess.” he announced and a few students laughed. 

“I am L Lawliet… I guess I should probably give you my curriculum or something like that but I dont have one so… you'll just have to believe me… let's start the class. I want to see what each and one of you is capable of. So you will come here, introduce yourself and then try to disarm me…. Any questions?” 

The students were silent. Lawliet finally took time to take a good look at the group of seventh years. They all looked like someone stuffed a spike to their asses. Standing in a perfect half circle and all in their houses robes. Except for the blonde girl. 

L's eyes stopped at the tall young man with auburn hair and amber eyes. He quickly realized it was the one from the previous night and he couldn't help but smirk a little. 

_A perfectly looking omega. What a boring cliché._

When Lawliet's eyes met Light's, the boy felt shivers down his spine. Lawliet's sight was so piercing that Light stopped breathing for a moment. He was happy that the teacher broke eye contact after a moment, because Light felt heat coming to his face. 

_What the hell?_ He was asking himself. He was not used to feeling like that in front of anyone. 

“Who wants to go first?” Lawliet asked. 

There was death silence again before Light felt a movement on his right side and Kyiomi took a step forward. 

Sounds of cheering and cat calls came from their classmates, but Light knew better than that. She was not doing it because she was brave or good at the subject, but because Lawliet was pissing her off. 

“Come closer… your name?” he asked.

“Kyiomi Takada, professor…” she hissed his rank at him and he only tilted his head, not showing any emotions.

“Daughter of Akane Takada? Head editor of Daily Prophet?” he asked.

“Yes professor…”

“Hmm.... do you happen to have a camera with you?” he asked and brought a thumb to his lips. 

Kyiomi was taken off guard by the question: “I.. I don't professor… why?”

He only shrugged: “Your mother is trying to get a picture of my face for years, you might make it easier for her.”

Kyiomi inhaled sharply and took out her wand. Without much thinking she sent a spell to disarm her professor. In the moment she voiced the word _Expelliarmus_ , the bright green wave of light came from her wand and approached Lawliet. But before it could strike him, a shield of bright blue light appeared in front of him and the spell hit the shield. 

All the students were watching him with open mouths. He was not even holding a wand. He only held his right hand stretched in front of his body and it looked like the shield was coming from the hand itself. But as the shield went down, some of them noticed the wand made of light floating in the air, like he was holding it with his other hand. But that hand was actually in the pocket of his jeans. As the shield was down completely, the wand disappeared. 

_How the hell did he do that?_ Light asked himself and all the other students were whispering about it too. 

“That was not bad... “ Lawliet started: “But you put a little too much strength into the spell. If you would continue like that you would get tired quickly and the opponent would get advantage over you. You have to think a little more before you act.”

The students started whispering again but Mikami decided not to let his opinion for himself: “With all the respect, professor, you provoked her. You wanted her to act harshly.” 

Lawliet looked at him with an amused face: “Did I? And why would I do that?” 

Mikami held his head high: “To make her feel uncomfortable and show your opinion on her family.” 

Lawliet laughed arrogantly: “I don't have much time creating opinions on Wizarding families young man but I admit your theory is easy to believe. Any other opinions?”

There was silence again. 

Light bit his lower lip, telling himself not to say anything but he couldn't help it: “You wanted to know if she will be able to keep her mind clear in the moment she is provoked.” 

“Exactly!” Lawliet announced and looked at Light again.

“But that's not fair. You had to know Kyiomi will not keep her cool!” Mikami opposed and didn't like the new teacher a bit. 

“Life's not fair young man. Dark sorcerers are not fair. They are not asking if you are feeling well and you are ready to fight them. They are not asking if you have enough training to stand against them. The very opposite…” Lawliet was slowly approaching Mikami and stared at him: “... they will try to provoke you, make you unsure of yourself and they will use everything they know against you.” then he broke eye contact with Mikami and turned to the rest of the class: “The sooner you understand this, the better. So I want you all to take a lesson from every mistake you or your classmates make! You will learn much faster with practice and watching others making mistakes.” 

Light smirked. He liked that. He liked that a lot. No matter how cocky Lawliet obviously was, this was a good method. And Lawliet seemed to know about magic they couldn't even dream off. 

“Lesson one: don't let anyone provoke you and don't act harshly!” Lawliet said and then turned to very red Takada: “The spell itself was well mastered, good job miss Takada.” 

Kyiomi opened and closed her mouth. She was not expecting words of praise and she turned even more red.

“All right… who is next?”

* * *

They continued like that for about two hours and most of the students turned out to be average wizards according to L's expertise. To some of the worst ones, L tried to help with the technique, but soon he found out he doesn't have enough time for that… they will simply have to work on that in their free time. 

L took a look at the group again. Takada was not bad. He also liked Mikami. Although his family was mostly a pain in the ass, the boy was able to stay calm and cool all the time. L liked that Mikami refused to tell his name at the beginning, because he didn't want to give L an advantage. That was a bold move. L liked that a lot. Most of his classmates followed his model of course. Copy cats. 

In the end, there were only two students left: the blonde bubbly girl and the boy from the night before. 

“Laddies first” L said and the blonde hurried forward with giggles and small steps. 

“I am Misa Amane, professor Lawliet! I am so happy to meet you!” 

The class laughed at that and L tilted his head: “Amane?”

She nodded and looked sad for a moment. Then L realized where he knew the name from. Her parents were murdered a few years ago and he got the murderer to Azkaban. Well… he probably didn't. Because he thought they were another victims of Kira and the dark sorcerer he got was only one of his pawns, but he had no way to prove it. But the girl didn't need to know that.

“I am so grateful that you got the murderer of my parents behind bars professor! I'll be in your debt forever!” She said and bowed to him. 

L was a little taken aback by that. It made him feel uncomfortable.: “Ehm… well that's my job…” he mumbled and scratched the back of his neck: “Now show me what you can do, miss Amane.”

Misa smiled and took out her wand. In a moment she sent _Herbivicus_ charm and the plants started growing from below Lawliet. He lost his balance and started falling to the ground. At that moment, Misa used _Expeliarmus_ to disarm him. 

He should have lost his wand but it didn't happen. His blue light shield appeared in front of him like many times before. Even when he was currently lying on the ground, his legs tangled in vegetation and he was laughing out loud.

Everyone was looking at him in shock. He was just lying there and laughing so much that tears appeared in corners of his eyes, while his wand seemed to be doing magic by itself and was sending small charms to untangle her master from green shranks. 

“That was a very original conception miss Amane! I wish some of my colleagues had your imagination!” L told her when he was getting on his feet. But his smile died on his face when he felt his weight on his wounded leg and sharp pain shot through his body. 

It was only a second but it was enough for Light to notice. 

_He was wounded… dad said he was wounded… it's his leg!_ Light realized as he was watching Lawliet trying to stand straight. 

“All right, you all can take an example of miss Amane! She used the spell I wasn't expecting and she was closest to disarming me of all of you! The best use of magic so far. Bravo miss Amane.” L told her and Misa was shining with excitement. She made a small jump and went back to the line. Her classmates were watching her in disbelief and even Light was impressed. He always thought the girl was just a stupid blonde, but maybe he was wrong. 

“And the last one is…?” Lawliet asked and turned his eyes to Light. Light took a deep breath and stepped out the line. He was still not sure which charm to use. He was not even sure if he should tell him his name. He didn't want to tell him his name. Not after Lawliet refused to introduce himself yesterday. 

_I could aim on his leg… his shield is guarding mostly his upper body… I could use his disadvantage against him…_ Light thought.

 _No! I can't! That would be lame… and I would show him I know about it! I can't afford that! He might figure out I have the information from my father… I can't do that… but how the hell do I disarm him?_

Light was thinking for a few seconds and his classmates started whispering. Even Lawliet seemed to be impatient.

_Where is his wand? It always appears in front of him, but it's not there really… it's just a projection. It's not in his front pockets so it has to be…._

“Come on, young man. I know I said dont act harshly but by this time you would be dead three times if I was your enemy.” 

Light decided to take a risk. He quickly sent _Expelliarmus_ charm and when it hit Lawliet's shield he quickly ran forward, jumped to the ground, made a somersault and got behind teachers back. Before Lawliet could react, Light sent another _Expelliarmus_ and the wand quickly flew away from Lawliet's back pocket to Light's hand.

Everyone gasped. 

Lawliet was still standing there, one hand in front of his body, but his shield was gone. 

Light wanted to smirk at his victory, but instead he yelled in pain because the wand gave him an electric shock. Light let go of the wand and caught his hurt hand. The wand should have fallen to the ground but it flew back to her master instead. Lawliet turned to face Light and caught the flying wand to his hand. 

Light was shocked about all the things he saw the wand doing and he was also slightly shocked from the pain in his hand. The wand burned him. 

_How the hell could the wand do that? Is that another line of defensive magic?_

Lawliet shoved the wand back to his back pocket and made a few steps closer: “Are you alright? She doesn't like being apart from me.” 

Light was looking at him, visibly confused: “The wand doesn't like being away from you? Are you telling me that your wand decided to give me an electric shock by herself?”

Lawliet stepped closer and took Light's hand to his: “She's stubborn.” he said and examined Light's wound. When they were standing this close Light felt his intoxicating scent again. He could even feel it through his skin where Lawliet was holding him. It was unbelievably strong but soothing at the same time. Light felt his heart beating in his chest and his breathing quickened. 

“She?” Light managed to ask, but he was not sure what they were talking about.

Then Lawliet took out his wand and made a healing spell. The wound started closing. 

Light couldn't take his eyes off Lawliet. There was something nice about his face when he was focusing on making a spell. His dark eyes were sparkling and his mouth was moving so sensually when voicing the spell, that Light felt a wave of arousal through his body. 

But the moment was gone when Lawliet let go of his hand and stepped away. 

When Light breathed in fresh air again, it was like he was coming down from high. Suddenly, he felt stupid and he felt heat coming to his face. 

_What the hell is going on with me?_

Then he heard Lawliet speaking.

“Congratulations young man. You managed to disarm me.” He said with a smirk on his lips. “Care to share how you did that with your classmates?” 

Light took a deep breath and composed himself: “Your wand was a projection… And it wasn't visible in your front pockets so I figured out it might be in your back pocket.”

Lawliet tilted his head: “You figured… but you were not sure?”

“I took a risk.” Light told him. 

“What would you do if it wasn't there?” Lawliet asked.

Light pushed his lips together: “It was.”

Lawliet brought a thumb to his lower lip: “Alright… I'll let you have your little victory this time. But you were thinking about your actions a little too long. You wont get this much time in a field. You have to act immediately. Your deduction was good but it should have been much faster.”

“Yes, professor Lawliet.” Light said and a voice in his head was whispering that he should have aimed for the leg. He would be fast enough if he did. He only hesitated because he decided not to be a bich. 

“But well done. You are definitely a winner of today's tourney Mr….???” Lawliet asked for the name again. Light realized that he never introduced himself and quickly answered: “Yagami Light, professor.”

Lawliet tilted his head again: “Yagami? Son of Soichiro Yagami? Chief of Department of Law reinforcements?”

Light straightened his spine in pride: “Yes, professor.”

Lawliet only smirked: “Well that explains a lot.”

 _WHAT?!_ Light thought but Lawliet was already talking to the class.

“Alright, that's all for today. I want you all to think about the mistakes you made, and about the mistakes of others. We will see each other in two days and I expect at least half of you to disarm me by that time. Well except for Mr. Yagami, because I am about to learn from my mistake too. The class is over.” 

With that, he took his coat and started walking away. 

“Oh and…” he turned to them again: “...don't even bother to go to the classroom. We will be meeting here as long as the weather will allow it.” 


	4. The scent and the wand

Professor Lawliet happened to be the number one topic at Hogwarts. After the first two weeks everyone was talking only about him. Younger students were enthusiastic that they have a practical teacher and even older ones were welcoming the change. Lawliet moved all his classes to the tournament arena and when he was explaining something, students were mostly sitting on grass and writing all their notes there. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but luckily the theory part was never long. Lawliet decided to postpone the theory for winter time. He said that they can all sit on their asses when it's cold outside. So every class was happily pacing to the tournament area day by day, full of excitement, what they are going to learn next. 

Even the atmosphere during breaks changed rapidly. Because younger students started practicing charms, instead of running around and pranking others. There was something about Lawliet that kept the kids entertained and obviously happy. 

It was harder with older students. Especially Light's class. Takada saw Lawliet as an arrogant wizard who is just showing off and Mikami didn't like that about him either. But he at least admitted him to be a good teacher. The rest of the class was impressed with his abilities, but also slightly demotivated, that they can't disarm him. Because after the first class two weeks ago, no one was able to get his wand. Not even Light. Even when they were attacking him tree at once, no one got even close. Fortunately, it was only the first forty minutes of the class. It was a game. Their goal was to disarm him and they were working in groups. Each group was then rating the other, talking about their mistakes and they were learning from each other. And they were learning fast. Light was as thrilled about it as the younger students were. He saw through Lawliet's methods and understood that he was trying to teach them to be independent, thinking for themselves, to be receptive to what others do and also to work in teams. And all of this, while practising magic. In the rest of the class he was teaching them new spells and charms. 

Light was a little torn with his feelings about the new teacher. He was good. Great even. And Light was a good student. Until now, he mastered all the new magic Lawliet was showing them. But every time Light finally took his courage to get closer to the teacher and start a conversation with him, he had to back off. Because the man's scent was so damn strong that Light's head was spinning. He was frustrated about it and he was pissed off at the teacher. It was forbidden for teachers, for students even to let out their scents. But this man was obviously not even using suppressant magic. Light couldn't understand how it was possible that no one of the omegas complained about it yet. 

Light took a bite of his breakfast and looked into the Daily Prophet. It was Sunday, most of the students were still in beds, but Light was a morning bird. And he loved enjoying his breakfasts in peace. The Prophet was also writing about Lawliet. Some students apparently complained that _ “professor Lawliet completely pushed the theory of the table and that the students won't have proper basic knowledge of magic” _ . Light rolled his eyes. Those were Kyiomi's thoughts of course. But he also smirked at the fact that the Prophets still didn't print Lawliet's photo. They still didn't have it. 

Light got through a few other pages, mostly searching for information about Kira or murders that could be related to the legend. He was doing it every day for the past two weeks. But there was still nothing. Light frowned. He didn't believe that Kyiomi would keep the information for herself. She must have discussed what Mikami said with her mother. But she didn't write a world about it. That was disturbing. 

_ That means that the censorship of the topic goes even to the print… _

That was not good. Definitely not good. Light let out a long sigh. He needed to stretch a little. So he took an apple to his hand and headed out of the great hall. 

* * *

Light was walking through Hogwarts grounds and enjoyed the morning air. It was rather cold that morning. It was only half of September but it was clear that winter will come soon this year. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stooped to take in view. The castle was really beautiful. He could imagine spending his life in this place. It was peaceful, full of joy and knowledge. Amazing place to raise children at.

Light stopped his pace. 

His mind was wondering  _ that way _ again. He shook his head. The older he was the more often these thoughts were appearing in his mind. He always managed to suppress his inner omega and its desire for family but sometimes it was just too hard. Especially in peaceful moments like this. 

Light started walking again and in a few minutes got to the tournament arena. He wanted to just walk by, but he heard voices from the inside. 

He frowned and took a look at his watch. It was 8 AM. A little too soon for anyone to practise there, so he decided to look what's going on. As he came closer, he saw a small girl figure sitting on the tribunes.

_ Wait… is that Sayu?! _

Light came inside the arena and started climbing to the tribunes where his sister was sitting. He still didn't see who she was looking at, but he saw flashes of light coming from the arena. Someone was definitely training there. 

“Come on Mello, you can do better than that!” A low male voice yelled through the noise of magic and Light immediately realized who it was. 

_ Lawliet.  _

Light finally climbed to the top of the tribunes and took a look down inside the arena. There he was. The legendary auror, fastly waving his wand in the air and repelling attacks of three boys. Against him was Mello, then the redheaded boy from Hufflepuff and Near, a young boy from his own house. They were working together and sending disarming charms against the teacher. But Lawliet was actually fighting them. He was not just using his shield magic like against the seventh years, he was using easier spells and he was giving boys a chance to win. 

“Light!” He heard his name and turned to his sister who was waving at him from a few meters away. Light quickly paced towards her and sat down.

“Isn't it a little early for you?” he asked. 

Sayu giggled and turned her sight to the arena again. Light rolled his eyes. It was kinda clear that his sister was following Mello again. Or  _ Gryffindor's golden lion _ … as she was calling him. Sayu presented as an omega not even a month ago. It was a little surprising, because it was later than usual and everyone thought she was going to be a beta. But on the other hand, everyone thought that Light would be an alpha, so it was not that surprising that the predictions failed. Light smirked and decided to mock her a little: 

“Have you ever thought about the possibility that Mello might be an omega too?”

Sayu looked at him in shock and then started laughing: “What?! Mello?! An omega?! Were you studying all night again? You are obviously not thinking clearly…”

Light leaned his back against the tribune and folded hands on his chest: “Well he still did not present as an alpha everyone is taking him for so… anything can happen.”

Sayu rolled her eyes: “You are being a ridiculous brother. So he will be a beta and what? Doesn't make him any less sexy.”

Light almost choked on his own saliva. Hearing something like that from his own 14 years old sister was shocking and he didn't like it a bit. 

Then a strange blow echoed through the place and both siblings turned their heads back to the arena. 

Professor Lawliet was currently floating in the air in a bubble of water. Everyone gasped and looked at the red headed boy who obviously made the spell, as the water bubbles were still coming from his wand. He quickly shoved his wand down to break a spell. The bubbling from his wand stopped but their professor was still floating there.

“What did you do?” Mello yelled and ran closer to the redhead.

“I.. I don't know!” the boy said and started panicking, because Lawliet was obviously struggling there with the lack of air.

“Break the spell!” Mello yelled.

“I don't know how!” 

With that Light and Sayu started running down the tribuness to help.

“Near, can you break the spell?!” Mello yelled on the other boy. 

“No, I never saw anything like that.” The white headed boy told him.

At that moment Light and Sayu were almost there, Light was ready to send the breaking spell, but before he could, the bubble burst from the inside and the water flooded all of them. The next thing Light knew, was that Lawliet was laying on the ground and he was laughing like a fool. 

The boys were soaked through and visibly confused.

“HA-HA-HA…” Lawliet was still laughing: “You should have seen your faces…HA-HA-HA!”

They young boys shared confused glances and then realized, L did it on purpose. He could have broken the bubble everytime but he was just toying with them. 

Mello growled and ran towards the lying professor. Other two boys followed his lead and attacked L with their bare hands. 

Light was watching the scene with horror in his eyes, but Sayu was laughing. And Lawliet with tree boys as well. 

“Tickle him guys! He is crazy ticklish!” Mello yelled and Lawliet's laughing went one octave up within seconds. 

Light gave his sister a questioning look, because such proximity between professor and his students was questionable. Sayu didn't seem to mind and she had to wipe her eyes from tears of laughter. Then she saw the look on Light's face and shrugged: “They all grew up at the school orphanage. Mello said that Lawliet was reading them bedtime stories when they were very young.”

_ Lawliet is an orphan?  _ Light stopped at the thought. He realized he doesn't really know a thing about the man. 

The laughing stopped and Light turned towards Lawliet again. The man was leaning against his elbow and with the other hand he was holding his wand against the kids. The tree boys were floating in the air and they were spinning in something that looked like small tornados. Lawliet slowly stood up and then let the boys land on the ground. They were still spinning and the redhead lost his balance and fell to the ground. But they were also completely dried. 

“How did you do it L? Will you teach us?” Mello was asking enthusiastically when he finally managed to stand on his feet straight.

Lawliet smirked and then his eyes landed on Light and Sayu. They were soaking wet.

“Oh hello, I didn't realize we had a company. Sorry about that.” He said and with one elegant movement of the wand he dried both of them. But with a less aggressive spell. The water simply started floating away from their clothes and hair in small droplets and it headed somewhere up to the clouds. It was a nice spell. Light couldn't help but smile. 

“No problem professor!” Sayu told him enthusiastically. “It was an amazing spectacle!” 

Lawliet made a few steps closer to them and Light got scared that the man might come to close. Fortunately Lawliet stopped a few steps in front of them. 

“Thank you, miss Yagami. But the credit goes to Matt this time. He just unleashed he has a gift for water magic.”

The boys came closer and the red headed boy looked confused: “I… what?”

Lawliet smiled at him: “Every wizard tends to some element. Your is obviously water.”

They kids all exchanged confused looks: “But how did I summon it? I have no idea!” 

Lawliet used the spell to dry himself and said nonchalantly: “Oh you didn't… it was your wand.”

“My wand?” Matt asked.

“Give it to me…” Lawliet told him and reached out towards Matt. The boy gave him his wand and Lawliet slowly walked towards the tribunes. He sat down at the lowest tribune and the students created a small half circle around him. 

“Oh… I see. Cedrus wood and unicorn's hair. A faithful one. You two must have a good relationship.” He said and returned the wand to its owner. Matt was smiling shyly. 

“Whaaaat?!” Mello said in disbelief: “Are you telling me that wands really have minds and feelings?”

Lawliet pulled his legs towards his body and sat in a very strange position. Light raised an eyebrow. It didn't look good or worthy of a teacher. Actually, he looked like a frog. 

“Sure they have… you didnt have wand studies in the second grade?”

“We had but… those opinions are just theories.” Mello opposed. 

Lawliet brought a thumb to his lower lip and gave him an unreadable look: “Theories or not, it's common knowledge that the wand is picking up a wizard. Not the other way around. And that is only the beginning of it.”

Light was thinking about his words. He knew there were wizards who studied magic wands but these researches were usually abruptly stopped with wizards death. No one was able to study this topic for long. And all the textbooks were only covering the very basics of the topic. Light knew some of the unfinished research scrolls were in the school library, but in the restricted department. So it meant Lawliet probably read it or had another source.

“You talk as if you read a lot about the topic, professor.” Light told him.

Lawliet looked at him, with piercing eyes: “Yes, in fact. I am continuously reading the progress of Watari's research of this topic.”

“Watari's?!” Light gasped: “I thought he died years ago…”

Watari was another legendary wizard. Probably greatest in the last century. But he disappeared around the time Light was born and many thought him dead.

“No, he didn't… he just decided to retire from public life. He is still doing a lot of research actually.” Lawliet answered. 

Light wanted to ask more about him but Mello was faster: 

“Can you tell me something about my wand L?” the boy asked and gave L his wand.

Lawliet took it from him and smirked: “Dragon heartstring. That's not very surprising.”

The youngsters laughed at it and L continued: “But in rosewood… that's… awkward combination.” 

L quickly realized what it meant and knew Mello was not going to be happy about it. But he was not in position to tell him so…: “Ehm… it's a very fitting wand for you.” he said, but he knew he is going to have problems with this wand in the future.

Then Lawliet checked Near's and Sayu's wands. Sayu was pleased to hear that her wand is a stable one and can handle even blasts of dark magic. Near's on the other hand was pliable. Unlike the boy himself. 

Then Lawliet looked at Light, who was handling his wand to him and raised an eyebrow: 

“I thought a student of your abilities will know everything about his wand already, Mr. Yagami.”

Light didnt want to admit that he didn't know a thing so he just said: “It is never bad to get confirmation.”

L smirked and took his wand. He felt exactly what he expected. The wand was strong, capable of a great magic but also a little unsure of its master. They were not in complete synch.

“Do you have troubles with some kind of magic, Mr. Yagami?” he asked. 

“Light doesn't have problems with any magic! He has the best grades!” Sayu told him and looked like a peacock. 

Lawliet gave her an amused look: “Yes, well that's what I would expect with a wand like this, but is there any kind of magic you need to put more effort to?” he turned to Light again. 

Light was not sure if he should tell him or not. And in front of everyone. Because there was a kind of magic like that. He always managed but he had to practice… a lot. Probably more than he should. 

_ Calm down… just wants to help you. _ Not to embrasse you. 

He bit his tongue and the answer practically strained through his teeth: “Offensive magic…”

“Hm… that's what I thought.” Lawliet said. 

Light opened and closed his mouth. 

_ What the fuck? How the hell could you know? _ Light was asking himself and his temper started raising. 

“What does it mean professor?” Sayu asked. 

“That means, miss Yagami, that your brother's wand doesn't like doing offensive magic and your brother literally has to make it do it.” Lawliet said and stood up. As they were standing now, Light realized for the first time they were of the same height. He didn't notice before, because Lawliet was slouched most of the time. 

“But why?!” Sayu asked a question, Light was afraid to voice. 

“Well… according to Watari's theories, it has something to do with a second gender.”

“What?!” Light immediately snapped: “Are you saying that the wand doesn't want to do offensive magic because I am an omega?!”

The atmosphere changed within a second. Light started seeing red, because Lawliet just touched a very sensitive topic. And like it wasn't enough, alpha's scent filled the air around Light again. 

“Well.. it's a little bit more complicated than that…but if you simplify it into extreme then… yes.” Lawliet said calmly but Light was in the high level of distress already: “That's ridiculous! I always mastered every charm and spell!”

Lawliet shrugged like nothing was going on. Like he was not sending calming pheromones towards Light at all: “Yes, of course. Your wand is extremely strong and you are the most talented wizard at school from what I've heard.... but not being in sync with your wand will hold you back.”

At that moment Light was seriously pissed off. His inner omega was screaming at him to calm down, the pheromones in the air were practically forcing him to do so, but he was definitely not going to just stand there and listen that omegas have restrictions even from their damn wands. 

“Is what I am doing good enough to become an auror?” he asked with an angry voice. 

Lawliet tilted his head. He was confused by the sudden change in the boy: “Yes… it is.”

“So there is no problem then.” Light said and straightened his spine as much as possible. 

Lawliet shrugged then and said something that sent Light over the edge: “Sure… if that's good enough for you.”

“Yes! That's good enough for me!” Light barked and turned to leave: “Come on Sayu. Let's go!” He caught her hand and was dragging her away with him. 

“But I want to stay here…” Sayu protested.

“No, lets go!” he told her and forced her to go with him. 

When they were out of the arena Light started cursing out loud: “Damn him! Who does he think he is?! Saying that my wand is revolting against me just because I am an omega!”

Sayu was looking at him a little unsure what to do. Light never had outbursts of anger. Never.

“But Light.. he is a professor… he surely knows something about that!” She told him.

Light rolled his eyes and started walking even faster: “He is what? 25?! What does he know?! If he paid some attention to mastering a suppressant magic we wouldn't have to breathe in his disgusting scent!”

Sayu had to practically run to keep up with him: “What scent?! What are you talking about Light?!”

Light stopped abruptly and turned to his sister in confusion: “You don't smell him?”

Sayu shook her head: “No… of course not. It's forbidden for teachers to move around the school without a suppressant charm on.”

Light opened and closed his mouth and blinked for a few times. 

_ How is that possible? Then why do I smell him? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kill me… I got obsessed! I have to go and write my Demons story but I am writing this instead! NO NO NO! I knew I shouldn't start another story…. AAA DAMN IT!


	5. Frustrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. I am writing this again. Kill me! :D :D :D

L was sitting in his cabinet and he was reading through case files again. The numbers were getting alarming. Fifty wizarding pairs in the last 4 years died together, in the same moment. And most of them were not even in the same place when it happened. L was seriously happy that politicians helped to keep the information off the press this time. If the public knew about this, it could start waves of panic. 

The reason why L wanted to put someone to Hogwarts was simple: the last 7 murdered pairs were all Hogwarts absolvents. It was the only connection between them. It wasn't a strong lead and that's why L wanted someone of his colleagues to take the job while he would work on the strong ones instead. But things happened as they did and the task was his to do now. At least he decided to unleash identity at the school instead of teaching under his pseudonym. He hoped he might attract Kira to himself. It was risky. Especially in the school full of younglings. But even Roger and Quillsh were willing to take the risk. Everyone who knew about this was willing to take the risk. Because this _Kira thing_ was getting too big and too much of a threat. 

Quillsh and Roger also thought L might be able to arm students with his DADA knowledge fast enough to prepare them for what might come. But no one really could. If they didn't know the kind of magic that was doing it, they had no way to defend themselves against it. 

All L could really do was teach them all he knew and hope they will never come across a dark wizard with Kira's power. 

He couldn't imagine the pain of knowing the one you love is dying with you, must have been… he didn't know. He couldn't find the word for that. 

But he knew how it felt watching someone die like that. And that was something he really didn't want these kids to go through. He didnt want any of these kids to be left behind a murder like that. 

L shook the memory away and looked into his schedule. That made him smile a little. He was enjoying teaching much more than he could ever admit out loud. He was having the 7th year's again tomorrow. From all his classes this one was hardest to handle. They were almost adults but still teenagers on the other hand. And they were acting like that. 

L smirked. 

Teasing 7th years and pulling them out of their dreamy, imaginary universes became his favourite activity lately. Half of them were dreamers. Totally unprepared for the reality of the world. The other half was more pragmatic. Unsurprisingly, it was the part coming from old wizarding families. 

_If I was Kira, who would I choose as an ally? Naive half-breed or pragmatic wizard with a strong family name?_

His thoughts were interrupted by knock on the door. 

"Come in." he said and put his legs down from the table. 

His old man appeared at the door with a bottle of a bubbling potion. 

"Aaa Watari… Is it time for the potion again?" He asked and stood up. 

Watari looked at him through his glasses: "My boy, how many times do I need to remind you, that you can't call me Watari here." 

L shrugged: "Force of habit… sorry."

"And yes, it's time for your medicine… How is your leg?" The old man asked and showed L to the chair. L moved there and took off his trousers: "Some days are better than others…" 

"That's a good sign. Looks like the potion is finally working the way we wanted." Watari said and started pouring the potion on the L's wound. 

L hissed in pain and closed his eyes tightly: "Yeah...but if it would work steady I'd be happier."

Watari frowned: "Are the differences that big?" 

"Well… Some days I feel like I never had any injury and then the other it hurts with every step."

"Hmmm… That's strange. Maybe the effects of the potion are influenced by something here in Hogwarts. It might be good if you started making notes on how you feel each day and we might find the cause."

"Alright...I can do that…" L said and leaned his back into a chair. He had a moment to relax a little, because Watari was pouring the potion in small doses. It was also the perfect opportunity to ask him was was on his mind for a few days: 

"About the side effects of the potion… do you think it's possible it might somehow influence the effects of my suppressant charm?"

Watari shook his head and started pouring the potion again: "That's highly improbable L… charms and potions are affecting one another very rarely… Why are you asking me this?"

"Aaaaa….” L voiced his pain again before he continued: “Well I got the feeling that some omega students are able to smell me…" 

He used plural. On purpose. Because he wasn't sure if there were more of them. He had a suspicion on two or three but he was sure with only one. But he was not going to tell that to Watari. 

Amusement appeared on the old man's face: "Really? And isn't it just that they are a bit impressed by you?" 

L tilted his head: "What are you implying?" 

"You are an alpha L. In a good age, well situated with a good career… and you are not ugly either. It would be surprising if a few omegas wanted to catch your eye."

L threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes: "Oh come on Watari… They are still practically children… I can't believe you are hitting on this topic."

Watari gave him a scolding look and poured a little more potion into his wound to torture this behaviour out of him: "Don't act like you're older than I am L. There are a few pretty omegas in 7th year… And 7 years of age difference is not that much. You might get to know them and once they finish studies…" 

"I can't believe we are having this conversation…" L cut him off and he started massaging the bridge of his nose.

"You can't be alone forever L. It's not even healthy for an alpha…" Watari told him with a fatherly tone and L noticed that he was finally out of potion so he abruptly stood up, took his trousers back on and started pacing across the room. Well more limping then pacing. 

"We were discussing this 100 times over Watari… I am not bonding anyone."

"Alright then perhaps some beta… They are not so eager in bonding like omegas are and they are usually very good companions. I noticed that a certain blonde beta from 7th year cant take her eyes off you…" 

L was getting seriously annoyed by this conversation: "Really Watari, if you are paying so much attention to 7th years perhaps you should bond one yourself."

Watari stood up and shook his head: "I am afraid none of them is having a crush on me… You on the other side, are quite a catch from what I've heard."

L gritted his teeths: "Oh my God these teenagers… Let me guess. Misa Amane."

Watari smiled at him and gave him a supportive smile: "Correct. She is watching your every step… Yesterday I heard her talking about your… I quote: _sexy ass._ "

"Jesus Christ Watari stop! I dont wanna hear it!" L hid his ears in his hands.

Watari started laughing out loud. It was a resonant sound and L was not used to hearing very often. He let his hands of his ears and folded them on his chest: 

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" 

"I must admit I find the situation very refreshing…" the old man said while laughing. 

L rolled his eyes again and sat on his table: "Really Watari, I can't believe you are thinking this way in the current situation. You must realize how dangerous bonding with someone might be right now."

The old man finally stopped laughing and came closer. He leaned against the table next to L and his hand went over L's shoulders fatherly: "I know L… I am just making fun of you. It's really amusing seeing these teenagers _fangirling_ over you. But you know I couldn't really support any relationship between you and a student… At least not while you are teaching here."

"That makes two of us."

L stepped away from him again and turned to face him: "Anyway… can we somehow make sure the potion is not affecting the suppressant charm? I want to be sure. I don't want to get sued for using my scent on students without even knowing it."

Watari rubbed his mustache: "Hmm… if something would have this effect it would have to be a different charm not a potion. And God knows you have enough of them on yourself… Maybe some of them have contradictions."

"Can you figure it out?" 

Watari nodded: "Yes… I can use a special form of _revelare_ spell. It can show me all the spells and charms you have on right now. But then, we would have to cancel every single one and conjure it again. Because _revelare_ is only able to show contradictions in the first few minutes after the spell is conjured. So doing it now would be pointless.”

"Damn...isn't there another way? I have at least 100 charms and spells on myself."

Watari shook his head: "This or reading research on contradictions… And as we both know, some of the spells and charms you are using are not even officially invented yet… So it would be no use anyway."

L scratched the back of his neck: "Can we make it during the weekend?" 

"No… If you have so many charms on we wouldn't make it in time. It will have to wait until autumn break. That will give us a week."

L let out a long sigh: "That's another two weeks… Let's hope no one will complain until then."

Watari smirked again: "I think you are just reading the signals wrong young man... You should spend more time with young betas and omegas… Maybe you'll figure out that they don't really need a scent to be into a teacher."

L gave him an annoyed look: "You are starting again? Seriously Watari it is not funny! I would wanna see your reaction if someone was talking about your ass."

Watari shrugged: "I would be flattered! And I must remind you again not to call me Watari."

L bit his lower lip: "Sorry…"

* * *

  
  


Light was trying really hard to stay away from Lawliet after the wand discussion more than 2 weeks ago. And he was doing good at it. He never really saw him anywhere except classes and occasionally dinner. He was happy about it. Light didnt want to deal with his disgusting scent. 

Classes were hardest to handle. Lawliet was mostly helping other students but wherever he came to Light, he scolded him and gave him a really hard time. It was like Light was doing all wrong. He couldn't help but think that Lawliet picked on him. Why else would he be this tough on him? 

Light seriously started rethinking his whole plan. Because no matter how good teacher Lawliet was, for the last two weeks he was failing getting something better from Light. He was only stressing Light out and he felt constantly tensed during DADA classes. If things continue like that, Lawliet might even say something against his admission to Auror's office and Light's career would end before it even started. He needed to do something. 

_Maybe to talk to my father?_

_Or headmaster?_

_No… hell I cant act like an omega in trouble. That could damage my public image._

_But what should I do?_ Light was asking himself as he was entering the tournament arena again. His heart started pounding in his chest and he felt a wave of anxiety. He wasn't happy to be there. His most favourite subject was slowly turning into living hell. 

* * *

  
  


L would lie if he said that conversation with Watari didn't change his perception of his students. Next week he caught himself 3 times checking betas and omegas in 6th year and 7th. And some of them were disturbingly pretty. 

_Damn you Watari…_

What the old man told him woke the alpha in him. And the alpha missed sex. L was able to live without it. He didn't need anyone in his life and he was happy. But the alpha part of his personality didn't feel the same about it. But why was he surprised? He was an alpha and to be in sync with your inner alpha you had to fulfil its needs… at least from time to time. 

Anyway… checking chicks at school was no use. It was not like he could have sex with any of them. 

_How long was it? Over half a year? More?_

_Yep. It was January when that red eyed bastard betrayed me and let me be tortured._

_Thank God I didn't bond with him._

Not that he would ever do that. BB was fun, and good fucking buddy but thats where it ended. He simply didn't feel anything more than affection towards him. And he never wanted a mate anyway. 

L shifted his eyes to the class again. He needed to focus. Thinking about sex, bonding or BB won't do him any good during the class. 

He had 7th years again. They were currently working in pairs. One was doing the offensive magic and the other one defensive. L was walking through the pairs, giving them advice. Some of them were still a complete waste, some were getting a little better. 

L stopped by to watch Misa Amane.

She was a talented witch with good ideas. She wasn't a very good student from what he heard but when it came to practical magic she was a fast learner. L couldn't imagine her working in the field for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She was strong enough with practical magic and that department was in serious lack of pretty faces. 

He could also imagine her in a bikini. 

_Wait..._ _WHAT?_

L clenched his fists because his inner alpha was seriously pissing him off. In the same moment Amane lost her wand because she felt L was looking at her. She turned to him and she was blushing furiously. L didn't change his expression but he was rolling his eyes internally. 

“Concentrate miss Amane!” He told her a little threateningly and she nodded with panic in her face. 

L rather moved to check on other students. He helped a few pairs before stopping in front of Yagami and Takada. Takada was holding her magic shield very proficiently and Yagami was using all his magic strength to get through it. But it was quite clear to L, that he was more fighting with his own wand than Takada's shield. It was really a shame that a student with such a potential was held back by his own head. 

The whole problem with his wand wasn't about him being omega. It was about him not accepting being omega. He was fighting it. And that was the whole reason why his wand was not cooperating with him in offensive magic. He just needed to use the wand as an omega. Not as aggressive alpha. Which was exactly what he was doing now when he gritted his teeth and roared in effort. Two things happened at that moment. Takada's shield broke and Yagami fell to the ground. 

Mikami and Takada hurried to help him on his feet. 

L rolled his eyes and came closer. 

“Leave him be. Mikami back to your partner.” He barked at the dark haired student and got a murderous glare as an answer. But he obeyed. L turned his gaze to panting Yagami who was currently held under his arm by Takada, who was telling him supportive and completely useless shit: “You did good Light. You broke my shield! I couldn't hold it anymore.” 

“No.. he did everything wrong.” L told them and got another two murderous looks. 

“I broke the damn shield!” Light hissed at him. 

“Yes and it took all your strength to the point you were not able to disarm miss Takada. In other words, if she was your enemy, you were dead.”

Light clenched his fists at that and Takada was defensive off him: “You are not being a fair professor. Most of the class are not even able to make this spell. Not to mention this strong.”

L tilted his head and brought his thumb to his lower lip: “Ohh… I am so sorry! I forgot that Mr. Yagami is okay with just getting a post of an auror. Not really becoming one. My apologies.” 

With that he turned and went check on another pair. 

_It is really a waste. So much talent for such a hard headed omega like him._

L could bet that Light Yagami, with his big loud dreams, will be the first to get knocked up when he gets off Hogwarts.

* * *

_I fucking hate him!_

Was the only thing that was going through Light's mind for the rest of the day. Kyiomi and Mikami were staying with him everywhere and tried to calm him down. Because it was quite unusual seeing Light in this state of distress. Light was always calm and easygoing. Until now. 

But he was also so pissed off that he didn't even care. His emotions were totally clouding his judgement and his inner omega was getting the worst out of him. But he couldn't get Lawliet's words out of his head. And what was even worse, he couldn't get his scent out of his lungs. Because before the teacher left them, he was regretting him. He was pitying him because he was an omega. Light could fucking smell it of him. 

“Don't let him get to you Light… he is an asshole.” Kyiomi whispered to him while they were having dinner in the great hall later that night. But no matter how many times she or Mikami told him that that day, it wasn't any better. In the end he decided to leave them and headed to his room. But as soon as he got out of the hall, he heard a high voice saying his name. 

“Hello Light!”

He turned around. It was Misa Amane. Light was surprised. She was not usually talking to him. 

“Hello Misa.” He answered and waited what's gonna come. Because this was not just a greeting. It was a conversation starter.

“I just wanted to make sure if you are okay, after the DADA class today. You looked angry.” She told him with a shy smile.

Light clenched his fists.

_Great. Another beta who wanted to calm him down. Was he sending some distress signals around or something?_

“I am fine Misa, thank you for your concern.” He said as calmly as he could and turned to leave. But it turned out that Misa was going with him. 

“I just wanted to tell you that you are really lucky.” 

Light stopped in his tracks and turned towards her: “What?”

“That Lawliet thinks so highly of you…” she told him and smiled.

Now Light was seriously confused. 

_Is she making fun of me? No… she is just too stupid to understand._

“Misa, Lawliet surely thinks many things of me… but highly is surely not one of them.” With that he turned around again and started walking away. But Misa was running after him:

“I think you are wrong Light! I think you just don't want to see what is right before your eyes.”

Light turned to her again and this time the anger on his face was more than just palpable.

“And what is it that I fail to see, Misa?! Enlighten me!”

His tone seemed to startle the girl and when she recovered she gave him a hard look: “That he sees a great potential in you and he is hard on you because he wants to help you unleash it! But Mr. _Oh-so-great-student-the-first-ever-omega-to-become-an-auror_ is just too blinded by his own ego to see it!” 

With that she turned on her heels and angrily walked away.

Light stood there, staring at her back and felt like she just slapped him in the face. 

_Could she be right….?_ He asked himself in panic and then fastly shook off the question and headed to his dorm: Of _Course she couldn't. Everyone knows she has a crush on him. She sees him through pink glasses._


	6. Trying to find a way

L was sitting in a chair, with legs in front of his chest and he was chewing on his thumb. The chair was extremely comfy. He was even thinking about moving it to his own cabinet. But… if he did that there would be no chair like this on their meetings and he didn't want to lose his comfort on these… overly long discussions about nothing. 

His whole task force was currently in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts and discussing the progress of the case. Actually… it was not his task force anymore. It was Naomi's, officially. She was doing a good job leading it, but her speech was a little long for him. She was explaining unnecessary details. But it was understandable. She was new in this position and she had a need to defend her procedures in front of the others.

L on the other hand, didn't. If he stood up and sent them chasing after a dragon crossed with a fairy, no one would question him. He was feeling sorry for Naomi. But he was also very supportive of her. It was him who wanted her to take his place anyway. She was the only person who he was 100 percent sure with. Except for Watari of course, but that was a different level of trust. 

While Naomi was talking about the lead that went completely cold during the last month, L's mind was wandering around. The task force working on the Kira case currently compounded 8 people. L and Naomi from the Auror's office, chief Yagami from the Department of Law enforcements, his 3 men - Aizawa, Mogi and Matsuda, ex-auror Raye Penber who was currently working for Department of Mysteries and then of course, Watari. 

L was still not sure about Yagami's man. He trusted the chief to a very high level, but his men were new to him. He was especially unsure of Touta Matsuda - a beta his age, who was overly enthusiastic but completely useless when it came to thinking. But the chief said he was good at practical magic so L let it be for now. 

Then there was Raye Penber. They were working all together with Naomi in the past. And Raye had a problem with L. Because of his relationship with Naomi. They were never more than colleagues and friends but it was making Penber very uncomfortable. The man was in love with Naomi for a long time. When they finally got together, Penber had to leave the office, because officers in a relationship could not work in the same office. It was a very admirable step from him. But anyway… even when Penber and Naomi were together for 3 years now, and engaged, sometimes, L caught Raye killing him with his sight. It was actually funny for him. But probably not so much for Naomi. 

“So as I said… this lead is completely cold now. And except for the Hogwarts lead we have nothing else now.” Naomi turned to L who was drifting around the room with his eyes: “Any progress here at Hogwarts, L?”

L turned to her and tilted his head: “No… nothing yet. There are a few students with some strange after school activities but nothing I would link with Kira's activity yet.”

“Maybe your theory wasn't right.” Aizawa said and L turned to him with a smirk: “Or maybe investigation of this kind of mystery needs more time than a burglary and crimes of passion.” 

L said that on purpose. Because he read Aizawa's file and those were exactly the cases he was working on for last year. Aizawa was about to say something but L was faster. He hopped off his chair and started pacing the room. It was time to speed it up. He needed a cake.

“All right… so all the leads are currently cold. Looks like we are stuck.” he said and then turned to Penber: “Penber, any news from your departement?”

L wanted Raye to work with them because he had access to all materials from the Department of Mysteries. And in this case, it could be a key feature. They were chasing after a legend. 

“No. I spent the entire month searching for artefacts related to Kira's legend, but there is nothing there. The legend is too old. If there are any existing artefacts, they are in private collections of Wizarding families.”

L bit his lower lip. That wasn't good. He was sure Raye would find at least something. But the truth was that the legend was 1000 years old and British Ministry of Magic existed for only 400 years. There were many older artefacts at the department, but 1000 years was simply too much. And searching for something, when they didnt know what they were searching for, within ownership of old wizarding families, was like looking for a needle in a haystack. But they had no choice for now.

“Alright… I need you to prepare a list of all Wizarding families with a long family tree who could be in possession of something from this era. The list should not be long. Then I want you to get to know everything there is about those families and their possessions. Including the list of things they have at Gringotts tresors.” 

Chief Yagami cleared this throat: “L… are you sure about this? It's also a very cold lead and if some of the families find out, we could be in serious trouble.” 

L shrugged: “It's not like we have anything else now. And I dont think its a good idea to sit and wait until Kira kills someone else.” 

Chief Yagami nodded.

Then L turned to Watari: “It would be also good to send Roger on to check on other Wizarding schools, just in case something like that is hidden in their possessions. If I remember it right Beauxbatons has a pretty collection of antique artefacts.” 

Watari nodded: “Of course L.”

L looked at Naomi. She was confused for a second and then realized what she should do: “Alright, that will be all for today. We will meet here again in a week, or sooner if we will find a new lead.” 

Everyone started packing and headed to the door. Naomi was searching for something in her bag and L used the opportunity to talk to her privately: “I am sorry for taking the lead again. I needed to speed it up.”

Naomi shook her head and looked at him: “No need to apologize. I wouldn't know where to go from that point anyway. So in a way… you saved me.”

L took a lollipop from his pocket, unpacked it and put it into his mouth with a smirk: “Anytime.”

Naomi rolled her eyes and started walking away. 

L looked behind her to find Penber standing by the door and giving him a hard look. 

_ Yeah… no wonder he doesn't like me. _ He thought. 

But fortunately, Naomi knew him long enough to know that these flirty smirks never really meant a thing. It was just his inner alpha showing off. And he needed to be in sync with him. 

* * *

  
  


Light hated being an omega for many reasons. 

He hated being emotional, he hated the fact that scents of other people could affect his own behavior and he hated that it ruined the way to his life dream in the first place. He was working his way around it for 4, no, almost 5 years now but the longer he was trying the more and harder obstacles came in his way. 

Lawliet was one of them. 

At least that was how Light saw it.

Until Misa Amane came and planted a seed of doubt within him. 

When Light finally fell down from the cloud of his anger and was able to see things a little more clearly, he realized that the girl might be actually right. Lawliet was helpling every single student there. He was getting out the best of them. Sure, his methods were not always the best. He was harsh, sarcastic and he was showing off but he also never hesitated to praise a student when he did something right. 

Then why was he so hard towards Light? 

Maybe Misa was right… maybe he really saw his potential and didn't want him to get caught in his own glory. It made sense. If Light wanted to become an auror, he needed to be more than just the best school student. He needed to be more than just talented. And Lawliet constantly pointing it out. 

It wasn't really Lawliet's fault that Light was failing. 

It was his own. 

He hated to admit it but he simply couldn't get over what Lawliet told him 4 weeks ago. He couldn't admit to himself that he was really fighting his own wand. But if what Lawliet said was true, and the wand didn't want him to do offensive magic because it was against his omega nature, it was a serious problem. It could be the end for him. Without offensive magic he could hardly stand a chance in the field.

Light let out a long sigh and his head landed on the book he was currently studying. He was in the library for over 3 hours and wasn't able to focus. His mind was still running to this topic. He lifted his head from the book again and took in his surroundings. At that moment, Misa Amane caught his attention. She just passed the corridor but it got Light thinking again. 

If what Misa said was true and Lawliet was really trying to help him, that meant there was a way to work it out. Because if there wasn't, Lawliet would simply ignore him and let him be. But he was constantly pushing him to do things differently. That must have meant  _ there is _ a way. And if Lawliet knew it, Light was willing to find out as well. 

The easiest way would be to ask him about it, but Light wasn't ready to do that. His pride was preventing him to. 

So he stood up from his book, went to the librarian and ordered all the books about magic wands Hogwarts had. Including those in the restricted department. But he had to wait for those and hope. Because applications for books from this area went straight to the hands of the headmaster Ruvie. And Light had to state the reason why he wanted to study these books. 

He was grinning like an idiot when he was writing his reason on the form:

_ Advanced study of bond between wizard and the wand on suggestion of prof. Lawliet. _

* * *

  
  


“The headmistress of Beauxbatons will accept me immediately, so I shouldn't be off for long. But I still think it would be better if you went there Quillsh, I know madame Gruvalda has a soft spot for you.” Roger told him while he was folding things into his briefcase. 

Quillsh Wammy shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. “That's exactly why I can't go. She would try to keep me there as long as possible and I can't be away from L for long. He needs his potion on regular bases.”

Roger closed his briefcase and turned to his old friend: “Alright, I understand… speaking of L…” he sat down to his headmaster chair: “I got a complaint against him, from one of the students.”

Watari raised an eyebrow: “Really? I was under the impression that students like him.”

Roger nodded: “Most of them surprisingly do, but it seems that he picked up on someone in the 7th year.”

Watari chucked: “I seriously doubt that Roger. I am sure he has his own opinions on the students, but he would never let it out. You know him, he is not acting on his emotions.” 

Roger frowned into his coffee: “Yes, that's what you and I know… but we also know how he can get sometimes. I am not saying he is doing it on purpose. But maybe his alpha side is doing it for him. The student he should have picked up on is an omega. Maybe it plays a part.”

Watari let out a long sigh: “Will you at least tell me who is the student?”

“Light Yagami.”

“Yagami? That's strange… that boy is extremely easy going in my classes.” Watari was really surprised by this information. He couldn't find a reason why L would pick up on a student like that. Especially, when he worked with his father.

Roger took a letter from his desk's drawer and handed it to Watari.

“Apparently, according to miss Takada, Yagami being best is not good enough for L.”

Watari quickly read the letter and rolled his eyes on its content: “Oh my… these teenagers.” 

“Try to talk to him while I am gone. He wouldn't listen to me anyway.” With that he stood up from his seat, took his coat and he took out his pocket watch which was actually a port key. 

Before he could use it, an application from the library appeared on the top of the tower of his unread letters and the room echoed with a soft bell sound.

Roger only shrugged: “It will have to wait until I come back. Take care of the school Quillsh. Make sure Mello will not burn it down.”

Watari chucked: “Don't worry.” 

* * *

  
  


L was sitting with his head in some ancient book when Watari came to his cabinet. But he immediately stood up and his face was full of anticipation: “Quillsh! You are back soon! Did Roger agree to go?”

Watari nodded and went to sit on a sofa: “Yes, he is already there.”

L smiled and took the book from his desk: “Great… look, I've been doing some research and I found that even Ilvermorny has some ancient artefacts from the era the legend descended from. So we should send Roger a message to visit them after he is done at Beauxbatons! You know… not to waste time.”

Watari looked into the book L was showing him enthusiastically and nodded.

“Alright.... If you think it's best.” 

L frowned. He was expecting Watari would be happy about it. Searching for artefacts in Wizarding schools was still better than investigating wizarding families. 

“What's wrong Watari? You look… troubled?”

Watari showed L to the chair and L immediately sat there, expecting something bad happened.

“Roger got a complaint against you.”

L raised an eyebrow. He was expecting something more serious. Someone sending complaints against him was not that unusual: “Really? That came much later than I thought.”

Watari gave him a questioning look: “So you know what is it about?”

L shrugged and put his thumb on his lower lip. 

“No… I have no idea, but we were expecting some, weren't we?”

Watari nodded: “Yes you are right… now we have to deal with it.”

“Alright… what is it about?” L asked and he didn't look much troubled with it.

“About you picking up on someone from the 7th year.”

“What? That's not true!” L said with a higher voice than usual and looked offended. 

“Then you have no idea who it might be? Are you sure you are acting the same towards everyone?”

L let his back lean into his chair: “Of course I am not… It would be easy if I could, but those idiots need an individual approach. I must admit it's stressing me out.”

Watari completely skipped his whining and went back to the topic: 

“Think L… isn't there someone who you are a bit harsher on?”

“Wouldn't it be easier if you just tell me?”

“No… I need you to figure out.”

L rolled his eyes. Of course Watari would turn it into a lecture. He was silent for 5 seconds, just to look like he was thinking about it, but he really wasn't. He didn't care much what those little rats were thinking about him: 

“Alright… maybe I am a bit harsher on Amane… her lovesick eyes are really pissing me off. But I don't think she would complain… I am even starting to think she is enjoying it.”

_ Which is actually a pretty arousing idea.  _ His inner alpha told him, ignoring the topic. 

Watari shook his head: “No… it's not Amane and the person was not the one to complain. It was one of the classmates.”

It hit L in a second. Of course. There were only two people who could complain about him picking up on another student. 

“Hm… let me guess… So the one to complain was Mikami… or Takada. And the poor victim is Yagami.”

The tone L used that made Watari raise an eyebrow: “So you are aware of the situation?”

“I am not biased against him. And I am definitely not treating him differently then the others.” L said with a bored voice. 

“Are you sure?” Watari asked with a suggestive tone. 

L bit on his thumb again, thinking out loud: “Well… as I said they all need an individual approach. And that counts for Yagami too. I am hard on him. In levels of his abilities and my expectations of him.”

“Well in that case I think we found the problem.”

L threw his hands in the air in defense: “What? Because I expect more from him than from the others I am automatically picking on him?”

Watari started messaging the bridge of his nose: “He is a teenager L. And if he needs a bit of an easier approach than give it to him. It's not going to kill you.”

“He wants to be an Auror.” L opposed. 

“He is a teenager L. And an omega.”

“Exactly. And he is trying to perform magic like an alpha. He is not going to get any better like that.” L said he wasn't happy they were discussing this. The boy was seriously getting on his nerves. Not only that he wasn't listening to him at classes, he obviously didn't want his help. He got stuck in his bubble and L couldn't help but pity him. 

“L… Light is used to be the best. If he is failing at your classes now he will probably need more time to adapt. But I am sure he will manage. He is a smart boy. Just give him some time and space.”

L let out a long sigh: “Alright… but I expected a little more from someone with his reputation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L is a bastard....and I really enjoy writing him like that xD xD xD  
> See you again soon!


	7. Autumn break

Two things happened during the next two weeks. Both equally frustrating for Light.

  1. His application for books from a restricted area got denied.
  2. Lawliet started ignoring him in classes. 



Unfortunately, Light couldn't link these two events together, because Lawliet started ignoring him the next day after his application,  _ but… _ the headmaster Ruvie was out of Hogwarts at that time, so there was no way Lawliet knew about it. 

The denial came yesterday, right after the headmaster came back from his journey. And autumn break starts tomorrow. Light was happy about it. He seriously needed a break. 7th year was the hardest so far. Add the emotional tension from Lawliet's class, Light's long evening studies of magic wands and you get a 17 years old boy who was getting to the point of exhaustion. 

At least he didn't have any DADA class on Friday. He was getting pissed off by Lawliet again. This time the reason was very opposite. From the incident with Takada's shield, Lawliet started ignoring him. Not completely ofcourse. That would be highly unprofessional. He just stopped pushing him in a different direction. Which was even more frustrating. Even when Lawliet stopped commenting on his magic out loud, his fucking scent was talking for him. And Light was obviously doing things all wrong but he was not even worthy of any advice anymore. It was like Lawliet gave up on Light. And Light fucking hated that feeling. 

Things were even worse for Light to cope with, because everyone else was getting better by each class. And Light was stuck in a place. The worst it was with Misa Amane. She was doing mile steps with her magic. And Lawliet was constantly helping her and giving her as a model to the others. Amane was in 7th heaven because her beloved  _ Lawli _ , how she was calling him, was paying attention to her. Light's blood was boiling in his veins when he saw it. He wanted his attention. He wanted to be his favourite. And he wanted his scent away from Amane. 

Light rubbed his eyes with his palm in desperation. 

His inner omega was talking again. 

It was ridiculous. There was no reason for him to want Lawliet away from Amane. Just because he found his scent attractive, didn't mean he should be jealous. 

_ Damn I really need that vacation.  _

* * *

  
  


L and Watari started preparing the DADA classroom for their upcoming task as soon as the train with students left Hogwarts. L turned all the tables into the size of his thumb and Watari placed magical protective artefacts into a circle. When they were ready, L stepped into its centre and Watari conjured the  _ revelare  _ spell. In a few seconds he was able to see all the spells L got on himself in colorful layers. But even so, as he started taking down spell by spell he soon realized that he doesn't see all of them. Some of the spells and charms were hidden under layers of others. Watari was frowning at that. It was him who thought L using long term magic and adding magic layers around himself, but L obviously managed to drive it to extremes. 

Watari was dismissing one spell by another. But he was careful. He was worried that discharging some of these spells might hurt L. God knew this boy had a lot to cope with in his life and he did not manage very well. And because he was a great wizard he simply used magic to cope with things. Watari lost count on how many spells and charms L was using some time ago. L was not a small boy anymore Watari could not watch over him every step of the way. But right now, as he was looking at this young man, practically cloaked in the light of all the magic layers, he couldn't help but see him as a small boy. A boy who was afraid to fight his demons and who was hiding behind his magic. Watari could only hope that no one would ever discharge all these spells away from L. Because he was quite sure the boy wouldn't be able to survive long without them.

* * *

  
  


"I swear dad! It's true! He doesn't even need to hold a wand. His wand is making the magic by itself!" Sayu was telling her dad all the news and stories from the school when Light came down for breakfast. He was sleeping longer than usual, so the family was already eating. But he was so tired, that he didn't even care about his daily schedule. 

"Light tell him! Dad doesn't believe me." Sayu yelled as soon as she spotted her brother. 

Light nodded and sat down to the table. He wasn't exactly happy that Lawliet was the first topic that was starting his day. 

Soichiro raised an eyebrow as he was squeezing the lemon into his morning tea: "Interesting… I mean, I worked with Lawliet before, but never in the field, so I didn't see what kind of magic he is using. I've never heard about anything like that."

Sayu was still enthusiastically telling all she knew while using grand hands gestures: "He said that he's studying magic wands and that there is much more to the bond between wizard and wand then we all think."

Soichiro was surprised again: "Does he? And is he teaching you these things?"

Sayu only shook her head: "No… He said that our level of magic must be much higher. But he helped me stabilize my  _ Patronus _ . I am able to hold the charm without effort now!" 

"That's amazing honey! You will see that soon enough you will be as good as Light!" Sachiko said and caressed Light's back. 

Light smiled. His mum was great. She was a muggle but she did the best to study Wizarding World and magic even when she couldnt use it. Just so she can talk to her children and provide them with at least theoretical support. 

"Good job." Soichiro nodded and then shifted his attention to his unusually silent son: 

"What about you Light, how do you like your new teacher?" 

Light almost choked on his apple juice. 

"I...He's alright."

Soichiro raised an eyebrow: "Just alright? You were much more enthusiastic about having an auror teacher before the start of the year."

"You knew he was coming?" Sayu gasped and her eyes were ticking between Light and her father.

"He is… different than I expected." Light said and ignored Sayu's question. But Sayu kept meddling into their conversation: 

"He is! We all thought he was gonna be old and he is so young and quite attractive!"

Sachiko was silently chucking at her coffee while Soichiro frowned at that. But Light was honestly surprised with her opinion: 

"I thought you were into blondes Sayu…" 

The girl shrugged: "Yeah, sure but, if I liked a man with dark hair I would definitely fall for him. Actually… I would say he might be your type. He is the same as your Teru Mikami." 

"No he's not!" Light took offence.

“Light, I didn't know you are dating someone…” Sachiko said and eyed her son, full of anticipation.

“Because I am not. Mikami is just a friend.” 

“Oh come on… he is practically eating you with his eyes. Everyone is talking about that.” Sayu opposed. 

Light was getting pissed again. And it was just breakfast. 

_ Great. _

He knew Sayu was in a difficult age, but he was not used to dealing with it. At school he was able to keep his distance and escape from her constant gossip. Light wanted to send her to hell, but luckily their father spoke before he could lose his face: 

"That's enough. I don't wanna discuss these things while I am eating. And Sayu I don't wanna hear you talking this way about your teacher."

Sayu let out a long sigh and turned back to her breakfast. Also Light turned his attention to his oath meal bowl but his mind started to wander. He couldn't help, but compare Lawliet and Mikami in his mind. On the first sight they might be seen as similar types but they really weren't. Teru was stoic, he had something elegant in his movements and he had very seductive eyes. Lawliet on the other hand was always slouched, he looked like a frog, his face was too sharp and his eyes too big. But Light liked how small wrinkles were appearing around his eyes when he was laughing. And the sound of his laughter always made his heart skip a beat. Lawliet was definitely not beautiful. But there was something about him, that made Light's lips turn into a soft dreamy smile. 

* * *

  
  


After the second day, L started having a headache and felt a little dizzy. He was really happy that they were packing it up for the night, because he needed to sleep. Although, he was not sure if he would be able to, given the fact that his charm to mitigate nightmares was already down. 

“Oh L… I forgot to tell you…” Watari started as he was giving him a plate with cake: “...I was talking to Roger yesterday and he said that Light Yagami required borrowing books from a restricted area.”

“And?” L raised an eyebrow and didn't see any reason he should be interested in this information. 

“He wanted to study books and scrolls on the topic of magic wands. And he wrote into the application that it's on your suggestion.”

L chucked: “Look at him… the boy definitely knows how to get what he wants. Reminds me of his father.”

Watari nodded and he was silent for a moment, thinking: “Well except that he didn't. Roger denied his request.”

L put down his cake fork and eyed Watari: “Why? The boy could only benefit from it.”

“Because of your suspicion that Kira has hands amongst students he is denying all the requests. He is afraid that some powerful knowledge might end up in wrong hands.”

L rolled his eyes: “Thats stupid Quillsh! I am also teaching these kids how to use powerful magic and any of them could turn into a weapon in the hands of Kira.” 

Watari sat in the opposite chair and he was stoic as always: “As far as I know, you are teaching them only within the range of school curriculum. These books are high above it.”

L stuffed some cake into his mouth and mumbled: “If I was studying only the things in school curriculum in Yagami's age I would sit in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office.”

“Yes, but if I remember right, I rejected your requests too. But you stole the invisibility cloak away from me and you started stealing books from the Restricted area.”

L couldn't help but smile at the memory. He ended up cleaning dragon pits for two months on summer holidays because of it. He looked at Watari who was smiling too, but his eyes were scolding him.

“Well maybe I should steal the cloak again, and borrow it to Yagami.” L joked. 

“Don't you dare. Roger has enough problems with explaining your methods to the ministry. We don't need more trouble than is necessary.”

L stood up from his seat and headed to the staircase to his bed room: 

“Okay whatever… but Yagami is going to blame me for the denial.”

“I thought you don't care what everyone thinks of you.”

“I don't. But this boy is seriously starting to be the pain in my ass.”

L said and closed the door behind him. When he aloned, he couldn't help but smirk. L must have admitted that he was impressed. He didn't expect Yagami to snap out of his bubble sooner than Christmas. Maybe there was something within him after all. 

* * *

Light was sitting on the window sill and looking out at the falling rain, when Soichiro came in. Light didn't close the door to his room. And he also wasn't reading as he told them he is going to. There was something bothering him. He was not himself. 

"Light is something the matter?" 

The boy turned his head to his father, who was standing by the door. He forced a smile: "No dad. What makes you think so?" 

Soichiro shrugged and came in: "I don't know… I just thought you will be sitting down with us and telling us about all the new things you've learned and you are sitting here alone instead."

Light opened and closed his mouth: "I… I am just a little tired that's all."

Soichiro let out a long sigh and went to sit on the boy's bed: "Light… come on, what is happening?" 

Light wasn't really surprised that his dad noticed. They had a very close relationship and they were working on it for years. So there was no point in lying to him or denying something. So Light closed his eyes and let his head lean against the window frame: 

"It's just… It's DADA… I am stuck in a place while everyone else is getting better. If things will go like that, everyone will be on my level and I will be just an average wizard."

Soichiro shook his head slowly: “Light that's not gonna happen. You are the most hard working person I've ever met. I am sure that if you have some problems now, it will pass. You will be able to suppress them all.”

Light's shoulders fell. He was trying hard as always, but it wasn't working at Lawliet's classes. 

"According to Lawliet I am apparently not good enough."

"He told you that?" Soichiro frowned. He could imagine L saying something like that with his cocky attitude. He could act like a damn bastard sometimes. Soichiro just hoped he would have a little more self control while working with children. 

Light shook his head: "No… Not directly. But he is constantly pushing me to do my magic differently and I don't know how." 

"Light...you don't have to do anything differently. Everyone knows you are doing your best. You already have an invitation from the Auror's office. All you need is to keep your score and find a mate."

Light was on his legs within a second and started pacing the room.

"Yes, that's enough to get there. But I need to be better than that to actually work there!" 

Soichiro understood his point. He was proud that his son's ego was not clouding his mind. 

"If that's how you see it then perhaps you should ask Lawliet for help."

Light's voice went higher and he sounded truly desperate: "And how could he help me? He tried to tell me what to do in class but it simply doesn't work!" 

Soichiro raised an eyebrow. That was not Light's typical behaviour. Light was usually able to refrain from emotional outbursts even when he was in his preheat phase. But no one was perfect and this matter seems to bother Light very much. So Soichiro decided to let it go: 

"Ask him for private lessons then…"

Light stopped pacing: "What?" 

Soichiro stood up and faced his son: "I am sure he will not refuse… If he has a wizard with your potential in his hands, he will surely agree."

Light opened and closed his mouth. Then he bit his lower lip: 

"I don't know dad… I never needed private lessons… and Lawliet is… He is…" 

Soichiro put hand on Light shoulder to calm him down a little: 

"He is a little bit strange but he is a great wizard. I am sure he will make time for you if you ask him."

Light nodded: "I'll think about it."

At that moment, they both heard quick steps running up the stairs. Within a second, Sayu was in the door and she waved with a letter: 

"Light guess what! Guess what?!" 

Light rolled his eyes: "What?" 

"I just got a message from Mello! Near presented! As an omega! You are no longer the only male omega in Ravenclaw house! Isn't it amazing?" She was shining with excitement but Light didnt see anything to be excited about. Also Soichiro was not feeling comfortable about this topic and decided to leave the room. Before he disappeared in the corridor he shot Light an apologetic look. Light turned back to Sayu:

"I fail to see what's so amazing about it. I might lose my private bedroom!" 

She rolled her eyes and jumped into Light's bed: "You're a prefect! Surely you won't lose your bedroom!" 

Light went back to his windowsill pillow and sat there: 

"I still don't see what's amazing about Near being an omega."

"He will bond with Matt ofcourse! And I will finally have Mello for myself."

Light chucked: "Because he is an omega he will automatically bond with Matt who hasn't even presented yet?" 

Sayu rolled her eyes dramatically: "Nooo… But Near is closer with Matt than Mello is… So I know Mello will not want to bond with Near!" 

"And what if Mello will want to bond with Matt?" 

Sayu folded her hands on her chest: "He won't. I'll make sure Matt will be with Near."

"You are unbelievable." Light shook his head and took his book, ready to ignore his little sister. 

"There is nothing wrong about knowing what I want. That's what you thought me, brother." She said and stood up straight, obviously very proud of herself. 

"Yeah… And chasing after Mello was totally what I meant by it." 

* * *

  
  


_ L felt the sharp pain coming through his bond mark the moment the dark wizard without face used his wand against him. It was like his whole life strength was leaving his body through his bite mark. But that wasn't the worst. He also felt the pain and struggling of the other person. His mate. He couldn't see their face but the person was stretching out their hand towards him. _

_ “Please…L… save me.” the person pleaded with a voice that wasn't concrete. _

_ L tried to do something. He tried to defy the dark magic that was flowing through his body, but he couldn't. He was completely defenceless. And his mate was pleading all over again: _

_ “My love please… save me.”  _

_ L couldn't handle it anymore. He felt the love of his life dying and he started screaming. But there was nothing he could do. Only a second before he felt his heart beating for the last time, he felt his mate died through their bond. At that moment he realized that it was not the dark wizard who stopped his heart. It was the death of his mate that killed him.  _

L's eyes shot open and he abruptly sat up on his bed as he woke up from the nightmare. He was covered by sweat and he was panting. He stood up and quickly took a glass of water. When he drank all of it, he showed his head into a sink and turned on a cold water. He stayed under the flow for more than two minutes. His hair was soaked and falling to his face, water was flowing to his nose, so he had to breath with his mouth. Then he finally started calming down. When he felt his brain freezing, he turned off the water and looked up at himself to the mirror. He looked as bad as he always did. But his eyes were different. More scared and shattered. He shook his head while thinking:

_ I am never letting this happen. Never.  _

* * *

Watari was working on discharging all L's magic for three days and he was still not getting to the bottom of the pile. He knew it was hard for the boy. He heard him screaming from his sleep last night. They were not normally living in the same part of the castle, but Watari insisted on staying by L's side, in case something goes wrong. And after the second day, when Watari took off the charm that was mitigating nightmares, L started screaming from his sleep. That sound took air from Watari's lungs. He almost forgot how things were when L was younger. 

It was the third day already and L was practically only able to lay on the floor of the classroom, in the middle of a protective circle. That day, Watari got to a layer of easy spells. Like the spell that prevents someone from recording whatever L was saying, or a charm that changed L's image on the photographic film into the image of someone else. Those were just small pieces of L's defence. In front of them were still those that L's life was practically depending on. Like the one that helped him keep his sugar on a healthy level. Or the one Watari invented, that saved L from  _ Cruciatus _ , but also damaged his leg. Watari was going very slowly when discharging these and he always waited to be sure, L can survive without them, before moving to another one. 

It was almost evening again, when he got through another level, a new charm appeared, glowing around L in red color. It was obviously the last one. 

Watari frowned. He was surprised that L was using this particular one. Watari was not even aware that L knew about its existence:

“L… why are you using a spell that is blocking a scent of a soulmate?”

“Just to be sure…” L said with a tired voice. 

“About what?”

“That I wont bump into them.” He was just staring at the ceiling. He was too tired and too much in pain to explain himself into more details. 

“L… that's extremely stupid and you know it. There is not a spell you could use to prevent your soulmate from smelling you, unless they are using the same spell on themselves, so in other words, if you bump into your soulmate, they would immediately know you belong with them.”

L let out a long sigh. So Watari was obviously not going to let it be: “I know that. But… as you know, soulmate studies have not been a school subject for over a century now, so most of the people don't have any idea that soulmates can smell each other even through the suppressant magic. That's what I am counting on.”

Watari shook his head in disapproval: “In other words, even if you found a soulmate and knew it was them, you would never tell them.”

“Yes.”

Watari took a few steps closer into the protective circle and overshadowed lying L: “I still can't see why you would deny yourself finding a soulmate. Do you realize how lucky you would be? Soulmates are extremely rare these days and the magic that surrounds them is one of the strongest and oldest in the world.”

L slowly shifted into sitting position and he didn't meet Watari's eyes: 

“You know my reasons. There is no point in discussing that. I am not changing my mind.”

Watari bended down to L and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder: “L… because your mother died through a bond with her soulmate doesn't mean you should deny yourself to be happy.”

L finally turned to him and his eyes were full of anger and pain: 

“I am not bonding with anyone Watari! End of discussion! Now if you think I am able to spend another night without this spell on, just get it off and let's pack it up for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… it's out! The mystery is solved! :P


	8. On the edge

L was on the edge. 

Taking spells away from him took Watari three days and another four to conjure them up again. The old man was tired, sure, but he was at least able to sleep at night. That was the luxury L didn't have. He started having nightmares, his body was getting into hyperactive state because of the high amount of sugar he was consuming and his leg was getting worse by every minute. When they finished, the autumn break was gone and they had only one night before the start of their classes. 

That night, L couldn't sleep again. He knew it would take a few days before his body would get back to normal and it was clear that teaching in the morning will be a huge pain. 

He let out a long sigh. 

He couldn't believe he went through this hell just because a few omegas could smell him… precisely said, because _one_ omega could smell him. 

But at least… they found the reason. 

Watari was able to identify five charms that were contradicting each other, so they decided to leave three of them completely down and for the other two they found out a different form. Of course they were not sure that these contradictions between spells were what caused a problem with his suppressant spell. But according to Watari, it was possible. Some omegas were simply a little more receptive towards it than others. 

That calmed L down. 

Because if they found nothing it would mean _something_ L was not even ready to think of. 

* * *

  
  


"He looks so tired… Oh my God I hope nothing happened to him while I was gone." Misa whispered to one of their classmates while Lawliet was showing them how to conjure a new spell. Light heard their conversation, because he was standing right next to them. 

"He always looks tired." Lucy said to Misa. 

"Yes, but look at him, he looks like he wasn't sleeping for the whole week." Misa was full of worries.

Lucy only chuckled and whispered: "Maybe he had some company… what do we know… Maybe he was in a rut…. with someone."

Misa's eyes went wide with shock and worries. Then she shook her head: "My _Lawli_ with someone?! No! No! No! … I don't want to think about that!" 

_Me neither._

Light thought but couldn't stop the wave of jealousy that went through his body. But Misa and Lucy were right. Lawliet looked extremely tired. And he was more annoyed by them than ever which meant there was probably something wrong. Not to mention he completely skipped the part of the class when they should disarm him. 

_Maybe it's his leg._

Light thought and eyed the man from head to toes. He seemed a little more slouched and the dark bags under his eyes were even darker than Light remembered. He didn't know why, but for a moment he had an urge to just go and hug the man. 

Light frowned at that thought. It was ridiculous. 

But really, it wasn't. Because even omegas were able to use their scents to calm down their alphas, but usually they had to rub their scent glands against their alpha's scent glands to get the desired effect. So Light's urge to hug Lawliet wasn't illogical. Just purely biological. 

Lawliet shoved them how to use the new spell, he helped a few students with it, but he was also spitting biting notes everywhere around. After an hour and a half he gave up, ended the class and sent them all back to the school. 

Light knew it wasn't a good idea asking him for private lessons now, because the man was obviously in a very bad mood. So he went back to school with other students and decided to wait for a better opportunity. He still wasn't sure about it anyway. In the current situation, when his application for books from a restricted area got denied, it seemed like the only option but… there was also the thing with Lawliet's scent. 

Light couldn't imagine spending time alone with the man. It would be probably alright, if they were outside, in the arena, but Light dread the moment the class will move inside Hogwarts. Lawliet's scent was making him lightheaded and weak in the knees. Light feared that he would be unable to perform any magic in his close proximity. On the other hand, it was still better to figure out when they were alone, then in front of the whole class. And maybe Light could confront Lawliet about it.

_No… That would be stupid. He would think I like his scent and his ego would rise by 200%.... But maybe I could take it as an exercise._

That wasn't a bad idea. After school they will not be obligated to wear scent blocking magic on themselves and most alphas didn't do it. Dealing with alpha's scent now, might help him to prepare for the future. 

_If I will survive Lawliet's scent, I think I'll survive every other alpha._

Light thought and started feeling determined to ask his teacher for the lessons after all. 

_Yes… I will ask him tonight._

_After dinner._

_I will do it._

_And he will say yes._

_I know he will._

_He must!_

* * *

Light spotted Lawliet at dinner. He was discussing something with headmaster and professor Wammy and then some black haired woman came in, and Lawliet with Wammy left with her. Light frowned at that. He didn't know her but he didn't miss Auror's brooch on her coat. She was probably there because of their investigation. But there was also a voice in the back of Light's head whispering, that she might be there for different reasons and Light couldn't help but wonder, if there is something between her and Lawliet. 

_Was it like girls said, and Lawliet spent a week full of passion in the arms of this woman?_

_Hell no!!!_

Light yelled internally. He couldn't think about that, it made him feel anxious, jealous and weak. And Light hated being weak. Most of all things. 

Not even an hour later, professor Wammy returned back to the great hall but Lawliet was nowhere to be seen. Light realized that Lawliet is either alone in his cabinet or with that woman. It probably wasn't a good idea going there now. He might see something he shouldn't. 

_No. I am not going there. Maybe tomorrow._

Not even fifteen minutes later, Light found himself climbing stairs into DADA classroom. He was driven more by his inner omega than his reason. He wanted to smell Lawliet close and make sure there was no other scent on him. He wanted to breathe in that intoxicating scent and drown in it. Because though Light would never admit it loud, he missed the man's scent. At the end of autumn break he was longing for him. Like Lawliet was his alpha. 

Light hated these thoughts. And he hated that he was acting on them. But at least, he could lie to himself that he is going there because of those private classes. 

When Light entered the DADA classroom, he took a deep breath. A smile formed on his lips. He could finally smell Lawliet. And he was alone. 

Light headed to the cabinet and knocked on the door. He was full of excitement and nervous at the same time. 

"Come in." the low voice said from the inside.

Light opened the door and found Lawliet sitting in a chair, with legs on a chaise lounge. He had a notebook in his hands, writing something down. 

“Good evening professor.” Light said and watched as Lawliet raised an eyebrow. He tried no to let it out, but he was very surprised to see Light there. He stood up, and closed his notebook. 

“Yagami… what are you doing here this late?”

“I was wondering… I wanted to ask you…” Light started but he found it extremely hard to voice his thoughts in the room where everything smelled like this alpha. It was amazing, soothing and exciting at the same time. It smelled like… _home?_

 _Oh my God Light! Compose yourself!_ He yelled at himself and bit his inner cheek. 

“I wanted to ask you for private lessons, sir.” 

Lawliet's eyebrow shot up and he made a step closer.

“I beg a pardon?”

His professor was burning holes in him with his eyes and Light had to stand a little straighter to stand it.

“I am asking you, to help me with my magic.” 

Lawliet tilted his head and looked like he was completely clueless. But Light could swear it was just an act.

“Your magic?”

Light cleared his throat: “Yes professor… you know… the problem with offensive spells and my wand?”

Lawliet brought his thumb to his lower lip before saying: 

“I was under the impression you are alright with what you do.”

 _Of course you had to say it you damn bastard._ Light thought and clenched his fists. 

“I… I was… I got a bit ahead of myself. I realized I need to know more to become an Auror.” 

“Hm… interesting. So you want me to teach you privately, so you can overcome your… wand problem?”

Lawliet asked him with the same bored voice as usual, but Light noticed a small smirk that formed on his lips. 

“... Yes professor?”

There was a moment of silence, when Lawliet was only staring at him. Then he said: 

“No.”

Light blinked: “I am sorry?”

Lawliet moved back into his chair and took his notebook again: “I said no. I won't teach you.”

“Why not?!” Light asked with an angry voice. 

“I am not giving private lessons.” Lawliet said calmly and leaned his back into his chair. 

Light couldn't believe it. He only opened and closed his mouth. He was sure Lawliet will say yes. Even his father was sure about it. 

“But… you are teaching Near, Mello and… and the other boy.”

“That's different, they are family.” Lawliet said and brought his big bare legs back at the chaise lounge. For him, the discussion was clearly over. But for Light definitely not. He was getting desperate: 

“But professor! I am not getting any better at your classes! Everyone there is growing with their magic and I am stuck!”

Lawliet shot him an amused look: “I told you where your problem is. You were not listening. I told you to try to do your magic differently but you were still pushing it and doing it all the same. And if everyone else is getting better I fail to see why the problem should be on my side.”

“I just don't know how to do it okay?! I don't know how to do my magic differently!” Light yelled at him. 

Lawliet rolled his eyes: “Stop ignoring your second gender would be a good start.” 

Light opened and closed his mouth: “I am not ignoring anything!” 

Lawliet gave him a long scolding look before turning his head to his notebook:

“Good night, Mr. Yagami.”

Light wanted to turn around and leave but something in him snapped: 

“You can't be serious! I am the best student at Hogwarts and you know it! I could be as good as you if you helped me but you are refusing? Are you afraid to have a concurrence at Auror's office or what?” 

Light regretted those worlds as soon as it left his mouth. But it was too late. Lawliet was getting up from his chair again and his scent turned from his normal sweet spicy into something that smelled like ash and rotting dead animal. That scent sent goosebumps all over Light's body. He was forcing him to submit. 

“Who do you think you are? Do you think that you will just come here and I will happily jump to your feet and help you? How high is that ego of yours?” 

Light felt like he was getting smaller and smaller. But there was no way he was bowing his head to this alpha.

“I asked you nicely!” Light said, but his whole being was shaking. 

Lawliet made a few steps closer and his voice was ice cold: “Yes and because you asked nicely, I am automatically obligated to help you. Wake up, Yagami. I am an Auror, I have a lot of work besides teaching. I simply don't have time to help every student at Hogwarts.”

Light felt tears building behind his eyes but he forced himself not to cry. Not yet: 

“At least you wouldn't have to be such a jerk about it. A simple: _“No, I am very busy”_ , would be enough.”

Lawliet tilted his head and smirked: “Oh would it really?” 

Light opened and closed his mouth. 

Of course it wouldn't. He would probably push him anyway and the discussion would end the same in the end. 

“See? That's what I thought. The answer is no. Good night Mr. Yagami.” Lawliet said and Light was not waiting anymore. He turned around and bursted out the room.

* * *

  
  


L watched as the door slammed behind Yagami. He smirked. It was unbelievable just how much nerve this boy had. He was arrogant, hard headed and he was used to having everyone at his disposal. Arguing with him was more like fighting another alpha than submissive omega. L found it very refreshing. Most of the omegas he knew were submissive by nature, even without alphas using their pheromones on them. That's also why L found them boring. But Light Yagami was clearly something different.

He was not mad at him. Not really. Actually, L admired his spirit. Coming this late at night alone to the cabinet of an alpha professor needed courage. And even more, swallowing the pride and admitting that he was wrong. That was something L wouldn't expect from the boy and he admired it dearly. 

_If the situation was different. I might even give it a try. With all that he knows already, he might be a great addition to the Auror's office._ L thought. 

But unfortunately, the situation was what it was now and it was logical to keep all the omegas away from potential danger. Especially those with such a potential. 

_If he will be lucky, he might learn how to be an omega wizard through bonding with someone who will unleash that part of him. And if the situation with Kira will be solved, he might join Auror's office in a few years._

L was thinking about it. And it sounded logical. It was better this way. The smaller chance to get to Auror's office Yagami had the better for him. Giving him the lessons might catapult him amongst the best wizards in the country and that would paint a target on his head. 

_But more probable is, that the boy will get into an unhealthy bond and he will be forced to be submissive. Which might sooner or later, kill his spirit completely._

L frowned at that. 

That would be a shame. The boy really had everything he needed. A talent, a spirit and a will to learn. His only stain was his own stubbornness. L told him _again_ , that he just needed to stop ignoring his second gender and the boy was not listening. _Again_. 

L rolled his eyes. It was irritating really. 

_Yagami, Yagami... If you weren't so stubborn you might have been already much better than anyone here._

L took his notebook to his hands again and started counting the house points he gave to his students from the beginning of the year. It gave him a few minutes of peace, before he came to Yagami's name on the row. 

_Damn, that boy is really everywhere!_

L leanind his head against his chair and started thinking again. 

_At least I am sure now._

_Yagami can not smell me anymore._

There was a short moment, when the boy came in, and L felt like Yagami could still smell him. But when they argued, he certainly did not. Because L was letting out a lot of pheromones on purpose, to make him submit. But the boy did not. He was fighting back. Something like that was simply impossible for omega who could smell the scent in such a close proximity. 

_Thank God! I would have to kill him myself if it turned out that he is my… never mind._

* * *

Light started crying as soon as he slammed the door behind himself. He was running away from the place, from this man's scent but he couldn't run away from his own feelings. He felt humiliated, weak and hurt. And at the top of it all, his inner omega was scared of the scent that was forcing him to submit. It was so strong that it shook Light to the core. He was running down the stairs and when he got down the tower, he kneeled on the ground and hugged himself. He started sobbing hard and he didn't even know why. He didn't know why he reacted this way. He had no idea why this man's scent was affecting him this much and why he was able to smell him in the first place. 

Never in his life, he felt fear this strong. And the fear was coming from his inner omega. That part of his personality just wanted to crawl back, beg for forgiveness and find it in the man's arms. 

“No! No! No! No! This will never happen!”

Light said out loud and slowly stood up. He felt angry with Lawliet and he also felt angry with himself. He gritted his teeth and headed to his dorm. 

_No matter what Lawliet said! I am never going to act like an omega! Never!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> I will unfortunatelly have to slow down with the updates, because I worked on this story so much in past few weeks, that many other of my projects went to serious delay. So you will definitelly not hear from me more than once a week. But I think its gonna be even slower now. I am sorry, but there is no other option.  
> I am looking forward to hear from you... hopefully soon! :P  
> Thank you for your support, Jess.


	9. Late night thoughts and discussions

“Mello, have you seen my brother?” Sayu asked her golden haired friend. It was almost 10 PM, a few minutes before all the higher classes were all sent to their beds. Their group was still sitting in the great hall, studying. 

Mello shrugged: “No. I am not exactly interested in what your brother is doing.” 

Sayu rolled her eyes at the answer: “He was here half an hour ago… I didn't see him leave. I thought he could have helped us with the homework for potions.” 

“I've got it already, you can copy, if you want.” Matt said and sent a shy smile towards Sayu. 

Sayu wasn't sure what to do for a moment. She was not very happy that the redhead was making nice gestures towards her. Because she was rude to him most of the time. But she had a good reason. He was too close to her darling Mello.

“Don't give it to her! She will never learn like this!” Mello opposed and snapped Matt's hand.

“Copying is also a form of learning.” said Near calmly and smiled at them.

“Yeaah! Exactly!” Sayu nodded and took Matt's notebook. “Thank you Matt.” 

“You're welcome.” The boy said and quickly turned his head back to his studies. But Mello noticed the blush on his cheeks. And he didn't like it at all. 

The problem was… Mello was in love with Matt. For some time already. They were best friends from childhood but Mello's feelings grew over the friendship in the past few years. And moreover, he was actually able to smell him. Faintly, but he did. Which was ridiculous, because none of them presented yet. So it was technically impossible. But Mello could swear Matt's scent was getting stronger and stronger in the past few months. 

_Maybe Matty will present as an omega after all._ Mello thought. 

He always thought Matt would be a beta but having him as an omega also wasn't a bad scenario. 

Mello had it all planned. He would present as an alpha and Matt would be _his_ beta. Matt just didn't know yet. Mello was sure it was gonna change once he presented. Once Matt will smell his scent, he will surely want him as much as Mello wanted Matt. 

Recently, Mello was getting a little nervous. Because Matt was growing into a very attractive man. Not attractive as him, but in a different way. Matt had the most captivating green eyes Mello had ever seen. And the older they got, the more piercing his sight was. He even got a little taller. He will probably never be tall as L, but he lost the child's posture. Even his shoulders were broader. Mello had a really hard time not watching his beautiful back, when the boy was walking in front of him. 

The bad thing was, that these little changes were also noticed by a few of their classmates. Mello watched with clenched fists as omegas were eyeing _his_ Matt and giggling when they were walking around. Luckily Matt mostly thought they were after Mello. And Mello let him believe that. So until now, he had Matt mostly for himself. He was able to tolerate Near. Because they grew up together. He was able to tolerate Sayu because she _obviously_ had her attention elsewhere. 

But... as he was looking at Near and Sayu now, he wasn't so sure if they are not a threat to their future. Matt was always spending a lot of time with Near. Anytime Mello and Matt were not together, Matt was with Near. And Near was an omega now. And Sayu? Of course she did not like Matt but… why was he blushing so damn much when he was giving her his notebook? 

_What the actual hell?_

* * *

  
  


"Something bothering you L?" Watari asked his ward, while he was pouring the potion into his leg again, late, the same night. The boy didn't seem to feel any pain this time, he was deep in thoughts and frowning. 

"Hmm? Oh yes… giving points to houses." 

Watari gave him a scolding look: "L I told you at the beginning of the year to give the points to the kids directly. Doing it later on might lead them to think you are changing your mind." with that, he was out of potion and the boy was already standing up from his chair: 

"Which is exactly what I am doing… But I have a serious reason. I've been writing down the points I would give to each house and student at the end of my classes. But the problem is, if I give them the points as they are, or give them directly at the place, other houses wouldn't stand a chance against Ravenclaw."

Watari narrowed his eyes at the boy: "L, are you favoriting your own house?" 

"What? No! Of course not! Just look!" He said and took a notebook from his table. He handed it to Watari and the old man was examining it for a moment. L was really making notes each day and he was not giving many points. 15 points for one person was his maximum and most of them had only five. Some weeks, no one got a point. It all seemed fair and normal until Watari turned to the page of the 7th year. 

"Oh my… you assigned 200 points to Ravenclaw in less than two months just in 7th year?" Watari let out in shock. 

"That's not the worst about it… The points are all of one person." L said and pointed to a name in a row. There was a name: _Light Yagami._

Watari lifted an eyebrow: "I was under the impression that you don't like him. Now you are favoriting him?"

"I am not favoriting him.” L rolled his eyes: “Yagami is extremely hard headed and hard to cope with but that doesn't mean he is a bad wizard. He is actually the best here… But if I let the points out like this, he will stop trying and his ego will cloud the sun in the sky.” he said with a theatrical tone. “He still has a lot to learn but he is too arrogant to actually listen to me. I see no point in bursting his ego by giving him those points. Not to mention that the rest of the students will be extremely demotivated by that… Which is why… I need to figure out how to cut his points and be fair at the same time."

Watari rubbed his mustache: "Hmmm I see. In that case it's probably better you are not giving the points straight away. But no matter how you do it it will be unfair to him."

"Yeah…" L said and scratched the back of his head. The fact that he still had some troubles with his boy was getting on his nerves. Not to mention that the boy was in this very room 40 minutes ago.

"But maybe there is a way to make it up to him” Watari started: “I heard from his father that he is about to ask you for private lessons."

"He already did." L said and headed to his chair.

"And?"

"I said no."

"L…" Watari breathed out and rolled his eyes. 

"No, Watari. I have my hands full of the Kira case and I am teaching daily. I don't have time to babysit." L said and stuffed a piece of cheesecake in his mouth. 

Watari gave him a scolding look: "Two minutes ago you wanted him not to get overwhelmed by his ego and learn more but you don't want to help him with it?"

L shrugged: "Because he doesn't need a DADA teacher! He needs therapy! His whole problem lies with him not accepting his second gender and that's all."

Watari sat on the chair opposite the desk and watched as L was stuffing himself with a cake. 

"That's why you are perfect for the task. It's not that long ago when you were fighting being an alpha…" the old man reminded him. 

"That's different." L said and gave him a hard look. 

Watari shook his head: "No it's not. I assume that his wand is not listening to him at some point?"

L was not surprised that Watari figured out this fast. He was the one doing wand research after all. 

"Yes…" 

"But he started studying the topic and he wants to understand it anyway. That means that even over his ego, he has a will to get better."

"Yes..."

Watari smirked: "And the real reason you don't wanna help him is...???" 

L rolled his eyes and put the plate down on the table with a loud clunk: "This is not the right time for omega to enter Auror's office."

Watari folded hands on his chest: "Since when do you have prejudices against omegas?" 

"I don't! And if it wasn't for Kira I would gladly go and hold the door for him but now it's too dangerous." L said and his hands were gesturing in the air. 

"It's dangerous for all of us, not just omegas."

L shrugged and looked a bit unsure of himself: "I just don't think he should be there now. He is getting overly emotional every other second. He is a good wizard but not stable in his second gender." 

"Which is exactly why you should give him those lessons. His chances to survive will be much higher with your training!" Watari insisted. 

"Come oh Watari…" L sighed and his back leaned deeper in his chair. 

The old man on the other hand, leaned closer: 

"Look L, I understand. I really do. The boy made an impression on you. And your inner alpha wants to keep him away from danger but... it's not up to you to decide. Light will try to make admission to Auror's office whether you like it or not… And he will most probably get there. With your training he will be better prepared for what's gonna wait for him there."

L was getting truly desperate. When Watari set his mind on something there was no going back. But he had to try anyway: "Roger will not approve it." 

"Leave Roger to me. If it works out, you might get the colleague you always wanted. From what I saw the boy is good enough to challenge you."

L lifted an eyebrow: "Now you are exaggerating."

Watari chucked: "No I am not. And if you don't wanna do it for him, do it for his father."

L closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. _Of course_ Watari would play on this note. 

"Soichiro Yagami helped you with investigations more than once and he spoke up for you anytime you made a bad step. You owe him that."

* * *

  
  


Was it already midnight? Light didn't know. He lost count on time. After getting to his room, he was unable to sleep. He was shaken to the core by the change in Lawliet's scent, by his own reaction to it and by the fact that he was not getting his private lessons. Because he was hundred percent sure Lawliet would agree. That he will help him with his magic and maybe they could work together in the future… as equals. 

But no. It was totally wrong of him to assume something like that. Lawliet was older than him after all. He had his own life, his investigation and it only made sense that he didn't have time to teach every student individually. Light's brain understood that. But his pride couldn't. He was wounded by the way the discussion ended. And he knew it was mostly his fault. That was what was hurting him the most. Because never in his life, he lost composure so many times as he did these past two months. Never in his life he felt so thrown off his way. But from the beginning of the school year? He felt like nothing was right. Like he was completely losing control. 

In the end, Light figured he wasn't going to sleep anyway. He needed to breathe a little fresh air. So he headed to the attic. He opened the window but he didn't sit there, as he always did. Instead he stepped at the window sill, conjured up a small staircase and sat on the chimney. The staircase disappeared again after a moment and it was only him, and night silence. Light wrapped himself into a blanket and looked around. The night was beautiful. It was a full moon and the air was ice cold, so he could see the landscape with mountains and lake as well, as it was daytime. He loved this view. It was even more beautiful in the night. It was calming him down. But just a little. He was so angry that he didn't even want to be calmed. He wanted to scream. Scream from the top of his lungs or break something. But he couldn't do any of it. It would draw attention. So he only sat there and watched the night scenery, while tears were slowly falling down his eyes. 

  
  


* * *

L transported himself to the attic of Ravenclaw's tower. He showed his wand into his back pocket and headed to the opened window. He looked out to find Light Yagami sitting on a chimney and staring into the landscape. He was wrapped into a blue Ravenclaw blanket, his legs hidden under him, and his eyes were red and wet. 

"I thought I might find you here…" L spoke to him. 

The boy gasped in shock that someone caught him there, but he relaxed when he saw it was just L.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked and wiped his eyes. 

L shrugged: "I told you already… This used to be my favourite place. The view from here is spectacular….But you are currently sitting on my spot." L said and pointed at the chimney.

Light looked into the blue landscape again: "Can't say that I am sorry… Sir."

L rolled his eyes and hid his hands in his pockets. 

_Omegas. So damn emotional._ He thought. 

"Okay look… if you want me to teach you, you will have to put aside this attitude. I can't deal with it on a daily basis. I would lose my nerves and turn you into a sharpener or something more useful." 

Light turned to him and gave him an angry look. L could practically see a cloud of steam coming from his ears: "What? Who do you think you are? You think you can just insult students and…” then he stopped when he realized what L just said: “Wait what? You wanna teach me?"

L shook his head: "No...I don't. But I owe your father a lot so apparently... I have no other option."

Light looked away from him again: "You don't have to take a pity over me just because of my father."

"Great!" L said theatrically with a voice octave higher than usual. Light narrowed his eyes at him and watched L making a small bow: "Really thank you, because if you don't want me to teach you anymore I won't have to explain to anyone, why I don't want to… So… have a good night!" with that he took out his wand and opened his mouth to whisper a port key spell but Light stopped him:

"Wait… You would really teach me?" 

L shrugged: "Not if you don't want to…" 

"I want to…" 

L put his hands on his hips: "You should make up your mind."

"And you shouldn't be such a pain in the ass!" Light spat and then blinked a few times as if he realized, he shouldn't act like that: “I am sorry professor. I didn't mean it.”

L only laughed at it: "Yes you did. At least it's clear between us. You don't like me and I am not exactly happy I should be teaching you. But… It is apparently the only way to teach you something because you are much more advanced than your classmates..."

Light's mood immediately changed and he smiled from ear to ear. He quickly conjured up the staircase again and climbed down from the chimney. He stopped in front of L and bowed to him:

"Thank you professor I… I appreciate it really. You won't regret your decision."

L waved his hand in the air and went inside, to the attic. Light followed him. 

"Don't thank me yet. You have to understand a few things first."

Light frowned and folded hands on his chest: "I am listening."

L scratched the back of his neck and started pacing around the attic: "Auror's office might not be as a great job as you dreamt it. It's not only work in the field but also tons of paperwork. There are moths when you practically don't do anything else. And then when you are finally in the field you wish you were actually in the office, because dark wizards are masters of hiding and you might be chasing after them for months, without a result. So all I am saying is… that maybe you could use your potential elsewhere."

Light's temper was getting up again. He frowned and used a much harsher tone than he wanted: "Are you trying to dissuade me? You think I don't know what I am doing? I worked with my father in the past. I don't mind the paperwork and seriously can't see where else I could be using my potential."

L put his finger on his lower lip again and tilted his head: "What about your movement? I heard you were quite good at helping other omegas…" 

"What? No! Definitely not! Giving up my life dream would go against everything the movement is trying to achieve…" 

L waved his hand in the air: "Alright… Forget I said something… I just…" 

_I just want to protect you._ His inner alpha whispered but he discharged that thought within a second: "Another thing you have to understand is that even if you will be asked to do things as an alpha or beta, you will never be able to…"

Now Light seemed like he was about to explode any second: "What? That is exactly what I am trying to achieve, what the movement is trying to achieve…" 

L rolled his eyes and without much thinking he sent some pheromones to calm the boy down. Not that it would help something when he couldn't smell him anymore, but it was a reflex. 

“No! You are not listening to me! Same opportunities and rights for omegas are one thing but working yourself out like you are an alpha is another.”

The pheromones obviously didn't work because Light threw his blanket on the floor in an angry gesture. 

“See! I knew it! You have prejudices like everyone else! You think omegas can't do it!” Light was getting furious. 

“No... That's not what I am saying at all. I am just saying that you are doing it all wrong!”

“What?!”

“Light…look…” L said before thinking about it. Of course he did use his first name. Because Watari was always addressing this boy by his given name, so L made an easy mistake. But what was done, was done: “Can I call you Light?”

The boy looked a bit taken aback by that question and he nodded. He was obviously not happy about it.

“Light...I read a few of your articles on the topic of omegan rights. They were good. I really mean it. But you were writing mostly about unleashing your inner self and realizing your true potential. And that is exactly what you are denying yourself.” 

Light opened and closed his mouth: “That's not true! I know my potential! I am working my ass for it every day…”

“No that's not what I meant…” L said and took a Ravenclaw blanket from the floor: “What you need to unleash is not your eagerness or your talent. You need to unleash your inner omega. You need to act like one and turn your second gender into your strength, not to take it as your weakness.” with that, he handed the blanket to the boy. 

Light was only staring at L, trying to understand what he was saying. L realized that the boy would not take the blanket so he made a step forward and wrapped it around the Light's shoulders. For a moment they were standing very close to each other and L saw how the boy's eyes were taking him in. He obviously didn't understand what L was talking about. At all. 

“You are denying this part of your personality and that's why your wand doesn't want to corporate.”

Light finally snapped from his shock: 

“But… why is it only offensive magic?”

L shrugged and stepped away again: “Because that's the magic you are trying to do like an alpha. You need to conjure those up as omega would do it.”

“How?” Light asked and held the blanket closer to his body. 

“There is not an exact recipe for that… it will come to you… but you have to learn how to accept your omega part first. Think about it. If you will be able to do that, then having private lessons with me will be useful. Otherwise it's a waste of time for us both.” 

With that L used his wand as a port key and disappeared. 


	10. Happy omega

Light was right when he thought he wouldn't be sleeping that night. But the reason was different than when the night first started. He couldn't stop thinking about Lawliet's worlds. And also about his scent. When they were in the attic, he was letting out something completely opposite than earlier that night. It was like Lawliet was nervous… even afraid of something. There was also a moment when he let out some honey-like-calming pheromones, which ended with Light being even more pissed. He _hated_ when someone was trying to soothe him. But a minute later, when Lawliet was wrapping him into the blanket, his scent changed again. It turned back into spicy-sweet which Light like so much. And in this close proximity, it got very hard to ignore. It wasn't pushing Light into anything, it just was there. Just as Lawliet. 

It was actually nice. 

And confusing. 

But Light's inner omega was currently purring, as he was lying in his bed, wrapped in his blue Ravenclaw blanket which faintly smelled like his professor. 

_That's ridiculous._ Light thought. _I am not denying my inner omega? Or am I?_

Light bit his lower lip. Earlier that night he promised to himself he is never going to act like an omega.

_Alright… maybe I do._

But he had a good reason. His inner omega was always giving him ridiculous and embarrassing ideas. Like being jealous because Lawliet probably had someone. Or wanting to hug him. Or the constant need to bathe in _his damn scent_. 

_I don't want to be like that! I don't want to be someone's ridiculous little omega!_ His mind was yelling while he instinctively pulled the blanket to his face and inhaled. Lawliet's scent almost fainted already and he found himself longing for it again. 

“What the hell am I doing?” Light almost yelled and kicked the blanket away from his body. 

“Oh shit this is bad....” Light whispered and hid his face to his hands. He really needed those lessons. Lawliet was the only person at the school who knew enough about the situation to help him. But how should he do that? He couldn't just let go of his control and let his omega do what it wants. 

_Maybe I should ask Lawliet…yes. He will probably know how to do it. What was it he was telling me at the lessons? Not to push so hard? Easy to say for him… damn bastard!_

Light let out a long sight. He didn't forget about the power of Lawliet's scent when he tried to make him submit. He shivered at the memory. But strange was that he was able to recover from it quite fast, when he was again in Lawliet's presence. It seemed that the positive pheromones lasted longer than negative ones. 

_Anyway… there is no point thinking about this… I have to figure out how to let out my inner omega and not to make a fool of myself. Maybe…_

Light bit his lower lip again. 

_If my inner omega likes Lawliet so much, being in his proximity more often might make it a little happier. I just need to know how far my omegan part is willing to go..._

Light got an idea. He had to try something. He had to try to let his omega out and find what it wants. And when was the better opportunity than now? When he was alone and no one was there to see him? 

He reached out for the blue blanket again and inhaled. The little of Lawliet's scent that left there filled his lungs and Light fell with his back on the pillow with a silent moan. He had his eyes closed and he was able to see Lawliet's face in front of his eyes. He saw that cute smile and those little wrinkles around his eyes. He saw his large hands and long finger wrapping around his wand. 

_I wonder how those fingers would feel on my…_ Light felt himself getting wet and his length stiffen in his pyjama pants. 

His eyes snapped open and he kicked the blanket on the other side of the room. 

“No! No! No! No!” He said with eyes wide open. 

_I can't think about these things! He will teach me and we will be alone… oh shit!_

* * *

  
  


“Have you guys thought about what you want to be, when you finish school?” Matt suddenly asked them, when they were eating lunch at the great hall. 

All the group turned their eyes to him. It wasn't very often when Matt started conversation, but he felt a little bolder for the past few days. 

Mello raised an eyebrow: “I'll be an Auror, of course. Like L. But you already know that.”

Matt nodded and looked back into his plate realizing that the conversation probably ended there. But Near also reacted: “I am having the same plan.”

All the eyes were at the albino boy at once.

Mello chucked: “Oh come on, Near, it's not a job for an omega.”

Sayu snapped the back of Mello's head. 

“Ouch!” The blonde let out.

“You are being stupid Mello! Of course it is a job for an omega! Any job is fine for an omega! Take my brother! He is practically one step to get into Auror's office! And he will get there!”

Sayu was looking at Mello with a very dark scolding look, which was also… not happening very often. And Matt was pretty happy to see that. It meant that Sayu was still critical towards Mello, even when it was common knowledge that she is in love with him. 

“I agree with Sayu…” Matt gave the girl a shy smile and then turned to Near: “You should definitely try it. Even L said you are a very good wizard. And we still have almost 3 years to finish school, so the rules for entering the office may change.” 

What Matt said was bold enough for Mello to frown and Near to smile: “Thank you Matt. I appreciate your support.”

“Yes! It's good to know that Matt has brains. Unlike someone!” Sayu said and gave Mello another hard look. But Mello was not really paying attention to her. He was looking at smiling Matt, who suddenly did not look shy at all. 

“And what is it you wanna do Sayu?” Mello suddenly turned his attention to the girl by his side and his tone was venomously sweet. 

Sayu smiled at him: “I don't know yet… It depends on.... _my mate_. If they will want me to be home with pups… then I will. If they will want me to work… then I will find a job.”

Mello rolled his eyes: “That's stupid. You should want something for yourself. Not only for your mate.”

“Want what? Being an Auror? You said it is stupid a minute ago.” Matt told him with a pissed voice. 

Mello opened and closed his mouth. 

Matt knew the blond was not used to him arguing… but that was about to change. He will have to get used to it. 

Near felt the tension between best friends and decided to intervene: “I think both possibilities are right. If Sayu feels like waiting for her mate to help her decide, then it is the best for her. And if I feel like trying to achieve my goal without mating, it is the best for me. Everyone should do what they feel is the best for them.”

“Yes, exactly! And no one should mock omegas because of what they want!” Matt said and gave Mello an angry look. Then he watched as the blonde's faces contorted with a few different expressions. There was a lot of anger but also… pain?

Mello abruptly stood up and took his belongings: “I forgot my textbook in the dorms. See you guys at the class.” 

With that, he left as fast as he could.

“Wait! Mello!” Sayu wanted to run after him but then she felt a hand stopping her. She looked at Matt who was holding her.

“No… leave him be. He needs to realize what he's done wrong. He will be back and apologize.”

Sayu sat down again with a silent _but_ on her lips and then they continued eating silently. 

Matt sometimes looked at Sayu who suddenly looked sad, but he also felt Near's eyes at him, every other moment. He knew he was probably acting out of character but in the last few weeks, he just had enough. Mello was acting like a jerk very often and someone just had to let him know. 

He and Mello were friends from childhood. Before they entered Hogwarts, they shared a room at the school orphanage and they were inseparable. Well sometimes Matt felt like Mello was inseparable from him. He really didn't need anybody in his life. He was an introvert and he was alright with his books and magical animals. But Mello was always around him, literally forcing him to play together and to do everything together. It was tiring. Matt never admitted it loud but he was quite relieved when they came into school and were sorted into different houses. He knew Mello was suffering from that a lot, but Matt finally felt like he had at least some of his time for himself. 

Of course, being a silent Hufflepuff student wasn't always easy. Some other students were bullying him for the first few months. He didn't really care. He was thinking some shit about them, but it was alright as long as he could focus on his work. But when Mello figured out, he put a stop to it very quickly. Those students ended up in the infirmary, Mello got detention and lost 100 points of his house. But to other Gryffindors he was a hero anyway. Because he stood up for his friend. 

So again, Matt was marked as a property of Mello and there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't mind all the time. He liked Mello of course. They had a lot of fun during the years but sometimes Mello was just making things hard for him. He didn't know what he was doing wrong and Matt couldn't say a thing because he knew Mello was doing it because he liked him so much. Like Mello protecting him all the time. But Matt wasn't defenseless and it was simply pissing him off. 

At those times, Matt silently wished they weren't friends. Especially for the last two years, when Mello was getting all the attention of betas and omegas while he was just a shadow of _Gryffindor's golden lion_. 

For the last two years Matt was even taking different classes than Mello. On purpose. Because he really needed some time away from the blonde. It ended with him getting closer with Near. They were always friends but as they studied their subjects together, Matt grew very fond of him and his silent company. And that's how Near ended up being a part of their group. Much to Mello's annoyance. Not even a month later, Mello came with Sayu Yagami as a new addiction to the party. Matt was under suspicion that Mello did it as a payback for Near but it didn't work. Because Matt didn't really mind Sayu. Mello on the other hand, had a problem shifting her attention to something else than himself. Matt found it very amusing at the beginning. He was also happy, because Sayu wanted Mello for herself and Matt again had more free time. But in the last few months… 

Well… Matt somehow started liking Sayu. He was not sure when exactly it started. But probably when he noticed Sayu has boobs. And he could swear it was getting bigger. Especially when she came back after summer break, already as an omega. Matt found himself often wondering how those _little apples_ would fit to his hands. 

But it was not just about _that…_ she also had a pretty face. And a nice skin. Not as nice as Mello but that was different. Mello was a guy. And he was not an omega. 

Matt had quite an understanding for Sayu being so in love with him. He was a good wizard, he was brave, bold and he was also pretty. But his opinions sometimes were… sometimes Matt just wanted to punch him. Like today. He again showed how stupid he can be.

Matt wasn't always such a bitch but this time he really wanted Sayu to notice and finally come down from her lovey-dovey cloud. And if possible… shift her attention to him. 

But his racional side was also telling him that it wouldn't make much of a difference anyway. None of their feelings really mattered until they presented. Because starting dating before that was a risk. There were many young pairs who ended up disappointed and ashamed, because they both presented in the same gender later. 

It was quite clear that Mello is going to be an alpha. 

But Matt was still not sure what he was. 

An Omega? Probably not.

An alpha? Probably not.

A beta. Most probably. 

He never minded that. But sometimes he wished he would present as an Alpha and Mello as an omega. Because sometimes... he really wanted Mello to cut his shit, shut up and submit. It would be fucking worthy to have Mello on his knees, begging for his cock. Matt would torture him with alpha pheromones… maybe he would even fuck him. But he would never bite. Because having Mello stuck by his side for the rest of his life, was a fucking nightmare. 

* * *

Light was walking into the stairs of DADA tower very slowly. He tried not to think about his... last night's problem but he was failing. He was sure he would be red as a tomato when he stepped in front of Lawliet. But he had to do it. 

He waited 10 minutes in front of the class, before the first years ended. Lawliet already moved them inside… so it was only a matter of time before he moved the rest of his classes too. Light just hoped he would be ready for that. 

When the first years finally moved from the class, Light stepped in. His heart beat increased immediately when he smelled Lawliet. The man was currently searching for something in a book and he didn't see Light coming. 

“Professor?”

Lawliet looked from his book and smirked: “Hello Light… what can I do for you today?” 

Light clenched his fists: _Why does he have to sound so cocky?!_

“I've been thinking about what you said yesterday.” 

Lawliet closed the book and raised an eyebrow: “And?”

“I don't know…” he cleared his throat: “I don't know how to unleash my inner omega.”

Lawliet let out a chuckle and leaned against the table: “It's simple… just act on its needs from time to time.”

Light opened and closed his mouth. It was not exactly what he wanted to hear. Memories of previous night flooded his mind and he felt heat coming to his face. 

But Lawliet started laughing: “I am joking… well… maybe not entirely... but it's not just about… _that_ …”

If Light was flushed before, now his face must have been like a tomato. He felt very uncomfortable in this discussion. 

_Is Lawliet really talking to me about… sex?! Just how unprofessional he is?!_

Light cleared his throat: “Professor?”

Lawliet only rolled his eyes: “All right… give me your schedule.”

Light was shocked by the sudden change of the topic, but he was also glad it came. He took his schedule from a bag and handed it to Lawliet. Professor looked at it and ran his thumb over his lower lip: “Can I keep it? Until tomorrow? I will have to figure out how to squeeze you into my schedule and not to ruin yours.” 

Light nodded: “Of course professor.”

“Alright.” Lawliet said and showed the schedule on his table. 

Then they were standing there for a moment. Just staring at each other, until Lawliet raised an eyebrow: “Anything else?”

Light had many questions on his mind. He wanted to ask when they will start, if they will work on his omega side first…. But he decided to leave it be. He needed to get out of there before Lawliet would start talking about omegan needs again. And if Light wont like the schedule, he will confront him about it later. 

“No professor… have a good day.” Light said and left. 

* * *

“Light, are you feeling alright?” Mikami asked when they were sitting in the great hall and studying that night. 

Light looked at him, confused: “Of course. Why are you asking?” 

“You are reading the same page for 15 minutes.” 

Light looked down into his book and then at Mikami. He had to force a smile: “It's nothing, I was just thinking.” 

Mikami frowned behind his glasses: “Are you sure it's nothing? You look very tired today.” 

_Of course_ Light was fucking tired. He went through hell the previous night. He was attacked by alpha's scent, then he cried for hours, then he was soothed by the same alpha's scent and then he was day-dreaming about that damn alpha touching his… never mind. 

_Yes. I am tired. I am tired as hell._ Light thought. But it was not something he could tell Mikami. 

“I didn't sleep well at night. I am going to get to bed early today. It's gonna be okay.” Light said.

“Okay…” Mikami nodded and looked back into his book. 

“But thank you, for worrying about me.” Light told him with a sweet smile. 

Mikami smiled back at him and Light could literally see how he is gathering courage to do something. And then…

“Light… would you like to go out with me this weekend? For a drink? Or a dinner? Or… a walk?” 

Light wasn't surprised by the question. He was actually expecting it much sooner. What surprised him was that he realized he doesn't really want to go out with him. Which was ridiculous because they were slowly getting closer for years… and Light actually _wanted_ Mikami. Romantic relationship would make sense for them both. 

_So why the hell do I feel like it is wrong?_

“Yes… I would love that.” Light said against his doubts and smiled at Mikami. 

“Great so… take a free saturday and we will go to Hogsmeade.” Mikami told him and he suddenly looked much more confident. 

“I am looking forward to it.” Light lied and felt disgusted by himself. 

At that moment an old black owl with a few white feathers flew into the hall and everyone turned their attention to it. It was an evening, not a normal time for a post. 

Light was surprised when the owl let out a latter right in front of him. But it couldn't be a mistake because there was his name on the latter. Light quickly unwrapped the message and quickly realized what it was. 

His schedule for private lessons. 

Light frowned while looking at his old schedule, the one that he borrowed to Lawliet, because it had more cells than before. Lawliet planned their lessons together in the evenings, which was not surprising. A bit surprising was that Lawliet actually planned to teach him 3 days a week which was much more than Light could ever hope for. 

But what really _pissed him off_ was what was actually written in those lesson planning cells. There wasn't: _Auror's lesson_ or _Wand studies_. That damn bastard wrote there:

 _Happy omega_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I can't believe It's already chapter 10! It's not even two months since I started this! :O I am sooo proud of myself. :D :D :D 
> 
> Actually… really I am not. This was supposed to be a 20 chapters story and it's getting completely out of hand! :D If I will be able to squeeze this shit into 40 chapters it will be a miracle. :D LOL! I am impossible. :D :D :D  
> Alright… see you in… I think 10 days. ;) Love you! ;)


	11. What's hidden under layers

The fact that Light's schedule was pretty much full even without extra lessons, didn't surprise L. The boy was taking almost every possible optional subject, which caused his school day to end mostly at 6 PM. L decided to be nice and gave him two hours to eat and relax. So their lessons started at 8 PM. Also, L planned the lessons on the same days they had DADA. Because he really needed not to see the boy _all the time_. That gave him two… maybe even 3 days without Yagami on his radar. 

_Oh God this is going to be hell…_ L thought. 

He needed to come up with a plan how to help the boy unleash what's inside him first. Which might be actually the hardest part. Because omegas were fragile. L saw that many times as a child. But that also gave him an advantage. 

L's mother was a therapist who was helping omegas. L remembered very well as they were coming into their house, alone, to talk, or in groups to take a session. L also remembered a few times when things got out of hand and his mother had to use her magic to calm them down. But those were extremes. Omegas suffering from broken bonds, omegas who lost their pups or those who lost their mates and survived the pain. 

L's mind stopped at his mother. He still remembered her well enough. But that was mostly because he had her pictures and his mind was linking his memoires with the face from those pictures. He knew that without it, her face would be long gone. Most of the time, he tried not to think about her. It was hurting him too much. But this time, he needed her help. 

L opened the old chest and a wave of dust arose from inside. 

He frowned. 

“Yeah… I guess I could clean from time to time.” 

L waved the dust away and took documents out of the chest. At the top was a picture of the two of them. L's heart clenched at the view of his smiling mother, who was holding his little self in her arms. 

He put the picture away… he needed something else that night. L started searching through the documents and through his mother's research. It was not an official research of course. Omegas didn't have such a strong position 18 years ago. But it never stopped his mother. She was doing her own private research and hoped it would be published one day. L knew that day was slowly coming. Once _the Kira shit_ is over he will publish it himself. He knew it would be possible, because omegas were slowly infiltrating many professional areas. 

L knew omegas were intelligent. He never had prejudices. 

But it was also true that he never met an omega like his mother was. All omegas L knew were typically boring and not really interested in anything else than their families. Some of them were working and they were quite good at their jobs but still… when it came to discussions L was always disappointed. There were even moments when he failed to see what his mother saw in them so fascinating that she wanted to help them so much. 

_Well yes… of course. She was an omega herself but she was not like the others..._

L took a look at the handwriting in his mother's notebook. 

“Yes… this is exactly what I was looking for.” he said and went to the class, to prepare everything for his lesson with Light Yagami. 

* * *

  
  


When Light came to DADA classroom on Wednesday evening, Lawliet was sitting behind the teacher's desk and he was reading something. He didn't even notice Light coming. It gave Light a bit of time to get used to the scent, which was everywhere around him. But it was not strong this time. It was just there. Present and surrounding Lawliet's being. Once Light's knees stopped trembling, he decided to speak directly to the topic: 

“I don't find it funny, professor.”

Lawliet took his eyes off the notebook, but unfortunately he wasn't surprised by the interruption. Which was what Light was hoping for.

“Huh?”

Light came closer and gave him a hard look: “My schedule. I don't find it funny.” 

Lawliet smirked and put the notebook down: “Oh… sorry to hear that. But it shouldn't have been a joke.”

“I beg a pardon?” 

Lawliet stood up and went to the other side of the table, to face Light. Light straightened as they were standing one in front of the other. Suddenly Light was a few centimeters higher, because Lawliet was slouching. 

“Happy omega… it was not a joke. It is your goal for the next few weeks.” 

“But why does it have to be in my schedule?” 

Lawliet shrugged: “You can take it as an affirmation.” 

“Are you trying muggle psychology on me?” Light asked and felt his temper rising again. 

Lawliet brought his thumb to his lower lip and tilted his head: “Would it work?” 

_“No!”_ Light almost yelled. Although he was not really sure if it was a reaction to the question, or to the finger that was sensually brushing the lower lip of his professor. 

“Damn, Yagami are you always so serious?” L rolled his eyes and took the schedule Light was holding in his right hand: “So… here is how it is gonna be…” Lawliet started and took a step closer so Light could see into the schedule too. 

Light held his breath for a moment, afraid that the scent would get too much, but it didn't happen. Light realized he might be getting used to it. Which was a good sign. He looked into the schedule and watched as his “Happy omega” lessons were changing into: “Wand theory studies” and “Discussion”. 

“Monday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings you will be coming here. Mondays and Wednesdays you will be studying here in the class on your own. I will give you materials. I will be here or in the cabinet, in case you need something. Thursdays we will go through what you learned and I will answer any questions you might have. Saturdays we are doing practice.” Lawliet explained. 

“Saturdays?” Light shot him a distressed look. 

Lawliet only shrugged: “Maybe even Sundays… depends on how good you will be.”

“But this Saturday I have…” Light started but he was cut off by a sharp low voice: 

“Priorities Yagami!”

“I thought you wanted to call me Light.” Light said annoyingly and clenched his fists. 

“Not when you are not pissing me off.” 

“What should I call you then? When you are pissing me off?” Light spat back without much thinking.

L couldn't fight the urge to smirk. He liked Light's straightforwardness. It was refreshing. And the boy was actually pretty when he was angry. He got slightly flushed and the color looked indeed good on his cheeks. 

Light was confused. Not only that Lawliet didn't answer him, he even smiled at him for his harsh reply. And his scent changed again. 

_Wait is he... happy?_

L decided to let it go and don't push the boy any harder, because he knew very well that his inner alpha loved bickering… it was turning him on. He cleared his throat: 

“Alright… anyway… if you want me to teach you, you will have to do what I say. So if you have something on Saturday, cancel it.”

Light let out a long sight. _So much for finding a mate._ He thought. But Light didn't actually mind _that_ much. He wasn't in a mood for lovey-dovey anyway. His mind was going other direction: “What about Quidditch trainings?”

L waved his hand in the air and moved to the other part of the classroom: “Those are on Sundays, I checked. But if some will be on Saturday, I will let you go, ofcourse, don't worry.”

Light frowned. L Lawliet and _not being worried_ didn't sound like something he would use in one sentence. He watched his professor stop next to a magical circle on the ground. Light didn't notice it before, because it was in another part of the classroom, behind the entrance. 

“Come here…” Lawliet told him, his hands hidden in his pockets. 

“What is this?” Light moved closer and scanned the artefacts that were used in the magical circle. There was a child's teddy bear, crystal ball, sculpture of egyptian goddess Bastet and other objects. 

“Never saw a magical circle?” Lawliet asked. 

“Of course I did, but what is its purpose?” Light asked harshly again. 

Lawliet smirked: “Unleashing your inner omega.”

“What?” Light was suddenly scared. There were many purposes of magical circles but he couldn't imagine how Lawliet wanted to manage _that_. 

“Sit down there.” Lawliet pointed at the centre of the circle. 

_“Why?!”_ Light groaned. 

“Yagami…” Lawliet let out in an even lower voice than normally. 

Light folded his hands on his chest: “I just wanna know what's going to happen.”

L started massaging the bridge of his nose and mumbled: “Oh God give me strength… ” then he looked at Light again: “You wanted me to help you let out your inner omega. So this circle is made specially of omegan magical artefacts to help you get the right vibe. Once you are inside, I will spell you to get down your mind barriers and you will be able to get in touch with your inner omega. If you are lucky, you will be able to see where the strength of your omega is and we can work with it further.”

Light stopped. He gave it a thought. It sounded reasonable. But he had his reasons not to feel comfortable about it. 

“When I will be under the spell would I be able to… AHEM… act on what my inner omega's… urges?”

“Sure, why?”

“Because… because…” Light didnt know how to say it and don't let Lawliet know what was on his mind. 

_“Because what?”_ Lawliet spat impatiently. 

_Because my inner omega wants your fingers in my ass._ Light shook his head at that thought and quickly answered: “Because nothing… can we somehow do it without taking the barriers down?”

Lawliet gave him a stern and very annoyed look: “Yagami… I don't think you understand what's going on. You said you don't know how to unleash your inner omega.”

“Yes.” Light whispered and watched his feet. 

“That means, you are unable to communicate with it.” Lawliet repeated. 

Light bit his lower lip. It was not entirely right information. He could communicate with it; he just didn't want to pay attention to what it was saying. 

As L was watching Light's face expressions, he realized he was wrong. He raised an eyebrow: 

“Oh… so you are able to communicate. That's good. Where is the problem then?”

Light's face was shining with a very bright shade of red and L's eyes widened with realization. 

_Shit he is a shy virgin thats… oh fuck thats hot!_ His inner alpha suddenly woke up, and showed L a couple of positions he could try with this boy. But L silenced the alpha immediately and pushed those images of his mind. He really couldn't think about those things when he is alone with an omega student. 

_So that means you don't like what your omega is showing you… you are not alright with it._ L thought and frowned: 

“You don't want what your omega wants.” 

L watched as the boy shifted uncomfortably and he was looking everywhere, but not at L. While L's inner alpha found it funny and hot at the same time, L knew he needed to be a little more careful around this topic. Because he was a teacher and the boy could get things the wrong way. 

“Light… do you remember what I told you yesterday?”

“What exactly?” the boy asked and he was holding his arms around himself, protectively. 

“That you have to act on your omegas _needs_ from time to time.” L said slowly.

“Well… yes… and?” 

L saw how nervous the boy was about this discussion. And he couldn't actually say he was happy himself they were having it. But it was the only way so...

“And then I told you that it is not only about sex?”

Light opened and closed his mouth: “You didn't use _the word_ exactly but…”

L waved his hand in the air and started pacing around the room: “A detail... listen… sexual needs are only one part of the second gender. The real nature of it, lies under. I give you an example: I know one man who is… well let's say he is a family type. His inner alpha is the exact opposite. He would fuck everything that comes near him...” L saw how Light's eyes went impossibly wide and he realized he probably shouldn't say that: “...but that's not important… His alpha is also very eccentric, kinky and a skilled liar. My friend he… he hated that. He hated that eccentric inside him and tried to shut him up. But then he realized that thanks to that quirky behaviour of his inner alpha, he is able to trick other wizards. That it works as a defence mechanism. Thanks to that shitty quality of his inner alpha he was able to make a career and then start sending big amounts of money to help poor families and orphans. Which satisfied his personality. He found balance between what the alpha wants, and what he is comfortable with… So what I am saying is… that sexual needs are only part of it. Under this you might find another part of your personality, that you can integrate and work with.”

Light was looking at his professor with eyes wide opened. He never thought about it this way. But still… if he wanted to get to know his omega side, he will probably have to go through a layer of sexual needs first and that could be a damn problematic: “That's… well that's interesting, professor, but…”

“Light look! I get it! You are young, you are inxeperienced and sex and intimacy sounds like a horror to you. But if you want to get through this problem, you will have to let go. Because otherwise, we will not get anywhere.” 

Light closed his eyes and let out a long sigh: “Alright… Alright I'll do it.” 

_Finally…_ L thought and pointed at the magical circle: “Good… sit inside.”

Light did as he was told and he watched as his professor sat in front of him, but outside the circle. 

“Now close your eyes.” Lawliet said. 

Light closed his eyes and he knew Lawliet did something to activate the circle, because he instantly felt a calming atmosphere everywhere around. 

“You should feel positive vibes around you now.”

“I do.” Light said.

“Good. Just breathe.” L said and watched as the boy's breathing was slowing down. 

“Good Light, you are doing great. Just keep breathing. Now, I will make a spell to let down your inner barriers and then I will guide you through the spell… just remember that you are in the magic circle. You are safe, protected and nothing can happen to you. If anything goes wrong, you can tell me, I am right here and I will unspell you.”

Light nodded. But it was kinda clear he was nervous. 

“Breathe Light… remember breathing.”

When Light's breath calmed down again, L whispered: “ _Revelio.”_

Light suddenly felt like someone took down a wall that was built inside his mind. It was strange. For a moment he felt hollow. Like he was standing alone in a dark hall and he waited for monsters to attack. Then he heard Lawliet's voice and the low sound calmed him down. Light slowly breathed in and let the spicy-sweet scent fill his lungs again. It had an amazingly soothing effect. 

“Try to imagine that you are connected to all four elements. That is an actual strength of all omegas. You are connected to the Earth, because you are mothers and you have to be grounded, you are connected to wind, because you are able to handle stressful situations with lightness, you are connected to water, because you are able to let all the bad things float away and you are connected to fire, because you are full of passion and life. All the elements are making you who you are. They live inside you. Now imagine it floating through you. Through your heart. These elements are feeding your inner omega, giving it strength. Right now, you are….”

While L was talking and using his own mother's words he watched Light relax completely. His breathing calmed and the serious expression disappeared. He really looked 17 now. Just a boy… beautiful boy. L wasn't paying much attention to his features before. He just saw Light as a typical pretty omega. But Light was much more than just pretty. His face was symmetrical, his neck long and there was something about his lips that L couldn't put in words. And his personality was… awful but refreshing. 

“Right now you are in a safe place. It's your own place. Place where you feel happy the most. You know you are protected and you can just let go of all your worries and you can dream. Now... you see your dream in front of you. Your deepest desire is right in front of you.”

As Lawliet was telling him what to imagine, Light was able to see it all in front of his eyes. Four elements floating through his body, feeding him and taking his problems away. Then Light was suddenly standing in a green meadow. He looked around and saw a group of people near him. He soon realized there were 3 children and one adult. They were all playing together and the adult was making charms. As he was waving his wand, butterflies were appearing and flowers were growing from the grass. Children were running around, chasing after the butterflies and they were all laughing together. The scene warmed Light's heart. 

L saw a faint smile on Light's lips. It was good. Light obviously liked what he saw so they were not in any dangerous area of his mind. 

“Good… now you can go and explore your deepest desire. Try to find out what is your role in it. Explore it. Memorize it.”

Light walked a few steps closer to the group. They all turned their faces to him and smiled. There were two girls and one little boy. The boy had auburn hair and onyx eyes, one girl had charcoal hair with amber eyes and the oldest girl had charcoal hair with big onyx eyes. Light realized they were all similar with the man playing with them. It was the most beautiful man Light had ever seen. He had the same eyes and hair like the oldest girl and his scent was spicy-sweet. Every step Light made felt like he was dragged like a magnet to the man. When they were finally close to each other, the man stood up from the kids and reached out to touch Light's face. Light leaned into the touch and felt the man's other hand on his belly. At that moment he realized he was pregnant. He felt the baby kicking inside him and the man felt it too. Light shifted his eyes to the man again, he finally realized who he was looking at. Those big dark eyes with wrinkles from laughing were only ones of that kind in the universe. 

Light watched as Lawliet was smiling at him with loving sight. Then he started leaning closer and slowly kissed Light on the lips. 

L watched as Light's hand went to his belly. He raised an eyebrow. Whatever his inner omega was showing him, it was probably connected with his ability to bear children. 

_That's not that surprising._ L thought and watched as Light's breathing suddenly fastened and he pushed his lips together in a thin line.

“Breathe Light… everything is alright.”

In his mind, Lawliet was kissing him on the lips. Firmly and slowly at the beginning, but then he pushed a tongue in his mouth and things started getting out of hand. Lawliet brought their bodies together and Light realized he was getting wet. But it was not happening only in his vision. It was happening also in reality. He needed to stop that. 

“No… I don't want this!” Light hissed under his breath. 

“Light, take a deep breath.” L told the boy. 

Suddenly all the things in the room started shivering. L's eyes went wide. All the books in shelves, his coffee cup on the table, even through the floor he felt strong vibrations, like the room was suddenly under a small earthquake. 

Before L could realize what was going on, he heard Light screaming: 

“NO! STOP IT!”

 _“Revelio prohibito”_ L said and waved his wand. Light quickly jumped on his feet and out of the magical circle. L was constantly on his feet too and walked closer to Light. The boy was shivering and breathing hard. 

_What the fuck did just happen?_ L thought and he was looking at the boy who was in high state of distress. 

“Are you all right?” L asked.

Light didnt answer, he was just staring in front of himself, panting hard and he looked angry. 

L bit his lower lip and put a hand on the boy's shoulder: “Light, you were doing great. What happened?”

Light shook off his hand: “I can't… I don't want this.”

L got a bit scared himself. He never saw such a strong reaction during a session like this. This was supposed to be safe for the boy. 

“Okay, alright… just sit down and I will make you a hot chocolate and we can talk about it okay…?”

“No! We can't!” With that Light fled the room and left L staring in confusion.


	12. Power of a kiss

It was the second time this week that Light found himself running down the DADA tower in high level of distress. At least this time he didn't cry. He was just pissed, aroused and  _ damn confused _ . He knew his inner omega was family focused. That wasn't anything new. It was bothering him for years and he successfully managed to ignore it. He never thought he might need his inner omega to do magic. But here he was now… facing the fact that his inner  _ bitch  _ wanted 3… no 4 kids with the teacher that was turning his life upside down. 

Light realized he probably shouldn't leave like that as soon as he was under the tower. It made him look weak and ridiculous. But he couldn't stay there in that state. If Lawliet noticed it would be humiliating not to mention that he was an alpha…

_ God knows what he would do… _ Light thought as he was pacing the school corridor. 

He needed to think about it first. And if possible, somewhere far from that man's scent. It was clouding his mind. 

_ Yes… yes that must be it. It is his scent doing it. I am quite sure there would be someone else in that vision if it weren't for Lawliet's scent. Sure. That must be it. I just need to focus on somebody else and… _

“Light, where were you? I thought you are going to study with us at the great hall this evening.”

Light turned to see Mikami walking towards him in the corridor. 

“I had some other things to do…” Light said and it made his mind stop at his own words.

_ Wait? Why didn't I tell him the truth? Should I even tell anyone about this? Are those lessons official or not? _

Mikami raised an eyebrow as came closer to Light: “Other things to do?”

Light was still not sure about it. An omega student practicing alone with an alpha teacher was not exactly usual. For obvious reasons which Light tested on his own skin just a few minutes ago. He decided to be quiet about it. At least for now. 

“Yes… I am studying some additional things for DADA… I am sick of Lawliet's stupid comments. I have to be ready.” 

Mikami frowned and let out a sigh: “Light… say just one word and I'll have him kicked out of school. My father is in the ministry. He can arrange it.”

“NO!” Light almost yelled. 

He surprised himself with that reaction. He had no idea where that came from: “I mean… he is a good teacher.. Right? You said it yourself. He helped you with your technique.” 

Mikami took Light's hand into his, slowly caressing his skin: “Yes, but the way he is treating you is… I don't like it.”

Light was a bit taken by Mikami's touch. He never dared to touch him before. But now that they had an official date in a few days he was suddenly much more sure of himself. It was nice but at the same time, there was something about it that didn't feel right. Light tried to focus and looked Mikami in the eyes: 

“I know but… it would be extremely selfish to have him kicked out just because of me. Others are alright with him and I don't wanna make a fuzz around it. I will just study harder and wont let him have the upper hand.”

Mikami smiled and moved his hand to Light's face, slowly caressing his cheek. Light felt heat coming to his face and his heart rate increased. His first instinct was to run away but he forced himself to stay still. 

“You are unbelievable, Light. Always thinking about the others first... You have such a good heart…” with that Mikami started slowly leaning in. 

Light's eyes were fixed on Mikami's and he was not sure what to do. His reason was telling him to kiss him, but something inside him wanted to back off. They were almost nose to nose close when they heart high squeaky voice: “Nooo wayyyy!!!” 

Light and Mikami jumped appart and turned to see Misa Amane in the corridor.

“Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to disturb! Please continue… I will just… pass this way and you can continue… making out here… act like I wasn't here at all!” Misa was mumbling while passing around them. In a moment she was gone but they could still hear her giggling in the next corridor.

Light let out a long sigh: “Everyone will know about this tomorrow.”

“About what? Nothing happened Light.” Mikami said with a bit harsher tone. 

“I know but she thinks that…” Light started and was cut off by Mikami's lips on his.

Light was in shock. He was staring at Mikami, who had his eyes closed and was slowly moving his lips against his own. And in that moment Light realized he didn't want that. He wasn't ready for that. With all the mess he had in his mind he didn't want  _ anyone  _ to kiss him.

Light pushed his hands against Mikami's chest and broke the kiss. For a moment they were just staring at each other. Light wanted to say something but he was not sure what. A minute ago they were about to kiss anyway and now he didn't want that. 

“I am sorry I thought…” Mikami started but Light cut him off.

“No, no… I just… I am sorry I just need a bit more time to get to know you better before we get physical.” 

Mikami frowned and his facial features hardened: “I understand. I am sorry Light. I never meant to push you into anything. Good night.” with that he turned around and left. 

“But Mikami I…” Light started but his friend didn't stop. Light was staring at his receding back with eyes wide opened. 

_ Shiiit I screwed up!  _ He thought. But at the same time he felt strangely calm and his inner omega was completely silent... for once. 

* * *

L couldn't wait to teach his 7th year class the next day. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't work, he was unable to concentrate. 

The reason was simple: Light. 

The boy scared L to the core last night. He scared him so badly, that not only L's quite soft own personality was worried, but even his inner alpha switched into a protective mood. All L wanted was to go to teach that damn class, to make sure the boy was alright. Because what happened last night, didn't make much of a sense. 

_ What the hell did he see so terrifying that it made him freak out like that?  _

_ It can't be just about having a child… or can it?  _

_ Is it possible that he is that much blocked? Children are omegas first nature it shouldn't scare him like that.  _ L's mind went through all questions and scenarios 1000 times over since last night. But he couldn't find an answer that would seem likely. 

_ Or did I read the signals wrong? Why else would he touch his belly?  _

_ No… for sure it was something children related.  _

_ He was alright for a while… he even seemed happy but then… damn that boy is a mystery!  _

_ And how the hell was he able to shake the whole room while being in a magic circle? It should not be possible. Just how much power does he really have? _

What was concerning L the most was what was behind the power Light was showing. L wasn't sure if it was fear of something hidden deep inside him, or his inner omega revolting strongly against Light's refusal. Both scenarios were equally disturbing. Because whether it was the first or the second, such power in a raw state was dangerous. If Light will not find a balance inside himself, he might even hurt someone while having an outburst like this. But helping him reveal it could be equally dangerous. L was reading his mother's research again tonight. According to her notes some things just needed time to proceed. Especially with teenage omegas. So pushing Light through it might also do him wrong. 

L must have admitted himself that Light Yagami was quite fascinating… like a puzzle. L loved solving puzzles. And his inner alpha loved breaking puzzles. L loved helping people. His inner alpha loved scaring people. L felt better in the company of children than adults. L's inner alpha loved making those adults uncomfortable. L was a family type. L's inner alpha was a damn pervert. It was the only point where he and his inner alpha were getting out of sync in the long term. But L was also scared to death to have a family on his own which was shifting him closer to his inner alpha state of mind. At least on the outside. 

The difference between their points of view was getting noticeable again in the past few weeks. L realized he is watching omegan and beta students more often and some of them even happened to end up in his dreams. Which was damn uncomfortable when he had to face them at classes. He knew he will need to find a new fuck buddy soon. He could not risk getting out of sync with his inner alpha, or worse, letting his alpha take out his frustrations on some of the students. 

L's mind went back to Light. His inner alpha immediately showed him a series of positions the boy could look good at. They were kinda acrobatic. And Light looked amazing with his cheeks flushed from sweat of fucking. 

“Oh hell no… what am I thinking about? He's my student not a piece of meat.” 

L took a deep breath to get those images of his mind. It worked. All the sexual poses in front of his eyes disappeared but a picture of Light's slightly pink cheeks stayed. For unknown reason L felt something warm in his chest when thinking about his pretty face. 

_ He really is pretty isn't he?  _ A voice somewhere in the back of his mind offered. 

L cleared his throat like there was someone else in the room with him. 

_ Right so… where was I? Yes… thinking about differences between me and my inner alpha so… what can his inner omega be like? What the hell did he see so horrible? _

With these thoughts L was watching the clock on the wall. Time was running unbelievably slow. After what felt like eternity, he finally stood up from his chair and headed to his 7th year class. Dying to know if the boy was all right. 

* * *

The next morning Light did something he had never done before. He simulated. He said he is not feeling well and he was allowed to stay in his bed instead of taking his classes. He wasn't ready to face Mikami. And Lawliet. And both of them at DADA. 

Light didn't sleep much that night. His mind was instantly switching between the two events that happened and he was not sure which one was more frustrating. The one that his omega's greatest virtue was probably bearing kids… or the fact that he pushed Mikami away. But he couldn't help himself. It just didn't feel right to kiss him back there, when he was still wet from arousal caused by another alpha. 

_ Not that Mikami would smell it anyway. _ Light thought. 

But it still didn't feel right and Light's mind was a mess. He felt bad about it. Mikami was always nice to him and even yesterday he was nothing but sweet and thoughtful towards him. 

_ But when he kissed me I felt… forced. Damn I dont know. Maybe I was just surprised… I wonder if the date on Saturday is still on. Oh shit Saturday… Lawliet wanted me to keep Saturdays empty. Great. Just great. Now I have to cancel the date and Mikami will think it's because of the kiss… Shit what will I do? _

He couldn't cancel his date without damaging the relationship even more and he couldn't say no to Lawliet. What was he going to do? He needed those lessons and he also needed that damn date if he wanted to mate before the end of the school year. 

_ “Priorities Yagami!” _ Lawliet's voice was ringing in his head. 

“Priorities priorities… that's easy to say for you.” Light was talking to himself while pacing his room. His thoughts were back at his professor at that second. He was again thinking about the vision his inner omega showed him last night. 

“Four children? Really?” he asked himself out loud with an annoyed voice and layed down on his bed again with his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling and started replaying the vision again. He couldn't help but smirk. 

_ I admit that those kids look cute. Our genes probably wouldn't be a bad combination.  _

Light also found himself excited by the feeling of his professor's hand touching his pregnant belly. He realized he  _ liked  _ what that belly felt like. 

“No… No way! I can't just throw away years of studies just to have a bunch of kids. That's not happening!” he said and then bit his lower lip. His mind was at that kiss again. The unreal one. The one in his vision. He  _ liked  _ how it felt. It felt right at the beginning… if Lawliet wasn't pushing it so much he would even lean into it and…

_ Oh what am I thinking? It was not even real. And it's not about Lawliet at all. It's about my inner omega wanting someone to kiss them firmly and slowly and not… being forced into anything.  _

Light shot up straight on the bed, his eyes wide open. 

_ Not being pushed! My inner omega doesn't like being pushed into things!  _

It made sense. Light was still pushing himself into things, he didn't know how to relax. Even at DADA he was pushing every charm and spell harder and harder. And that was what Lawliet was telling him from the start… not to push! But even at those other things… He was alright with Lawliet's kiss until it got too heated. And with Mikami… he himself wanted to go on a date with him, he wanted to kiss him. But his inner omega knows that it is mostly because he has no better option with mating. Not because he would be extremely happy with the thought of mating him. 

Light felt a wave of satisfaction going through his mind and body. Thanks to yesterday's events he realized an important thing he didn't know about himself. 

“I have to tell Lawliet…” he shot up from the bed and stopped again: “You just said to the nurse you are not feeling well, idiot… and what would you say anyway? It's not like you just discovered some super power.”

Light fell back into his bed and decided to take a nap. He finally felt like sleeping now that he figured out at least something. 

* * *

  
  


L was frowning hard when he realized that Light was not going to come into the class. And he was frowning even more when he overheard Misa Amane talking about seeing Light and Mikami kissing last night. For some reason it made him feel anxious. But luckily he was able to justify the feeling to himself. 

_ Light was very agitated yesterday when he left… so it makes sense I don't like him searching for comfort in the arms of another alpha. That's just nature. It is good this way. If he has an alpha already then he might help him open himself a little and unwind. Yes... yes! Good for him. _

No matter how reasonable it sounded in L's head, he still found it hard to focus. And it was extremely hard not to snap at Mikami when he made a mistake at the class that day. 

_ Thank God we dont smell each other. I don't even want to know what kind of pheromones my idiotic alpha is letting out now.  _

That day, L was consuming even more sweets than usual. He needed it to wrap his nerves. Because everyone was pissing him off. Not to mention that his leg started hurting again. He was unable to relax until evening, when he just put both his legs on his desk and put a hot moldy handkerchief with herbs on his wound. It was not as effective as Watari's potion but it was at least some relief. Then… L fell asleep in his chair. 

* * *

When Light came into DADA class that night, it was dark there. No candle lights and no prepared magic circles. The only light was coming out of Lawliet's cabinet, which had the door half opened. 

Light frowned. But it made sense Lawliet wasn't expecting him, when he wasn't at school today. So he decided to go and remind him of their class. 

When he got to the door of the cabinet, he realized he  _ just  _ started smelling Lawliet's scent. Which was weird, because last time it was everywhere in the classroom. Right now it was very faint, barely noticeable. But it was also a bit different. The usual spiciness smelled roasted. Light wrinkled his nose at that but then he inhaled again, to figure out what was going on. He quickly realized that Lawliet was not in a good mood that day, he was pissed and exhausted. When Light finally looked into the cabinet, he also realized why the scent was so faint. 

Lawliet was sleeping. In his chair. With both legs on his desk. 

Light's eyes were on the professor's relaxed face. Like this he looked much younger. Maybe even as young as Light. He was kinda handsome like this… looking like a dark haired angel. 

_ Oh what am I thinking about?  _ Light scolded himself internally and then his eyes landed on Lawliet's legs. 

He realized two things:

  1. Lawliet didn't have any pants on.
  2. Lawliet had a pretty bad wound on his leg. 



Light was unsure how to act now. He wanted to see the wound but it was also weird to go into the half naked teacher's cabinet.

_ What if he wakes up? What if he doesn't have underwear on?  _

But his curiosity was bigger than him. And there was also a voice at the back of his head telling him that he wouldn't really mind seeing the man naked. He quickly stepped into the room and made a great effort not to make a sound. When he came closer, he was relieved to see that his professor had at least boxers on. He looked at the wound. It looked really terrible. Practically half of Lawliet's leg was black or purple because of it and the wound itself seemed to be covered by something that looked like a very soft spider web. But it was clear that under it, the wound was still opened. 

Light's face distorted in disgust. It was really not a nice view. It must have been done by very powerful dark magic. He felt sorry for the man. It must have hurt as hell. How Lawliet managed to walk with that leg was a mystery to him. 

Light suddenly felt the urge to take Lawliet's hand and rub their scent glands together. For some reason he thought it could ease the pain. He noticed the handkerchief with herbs on the desk, that probably fell off the wound, but somehow he felt like he could help more than that handkerchief. Then he acted on instinct. He came closer and wanted to take Lawliet's hand from the chair handle but before he got too close, Lawliet's magic wand appeared in front of his face, ready to protect it's master. 

_ Oh shit… _ Light's eyes went wide and he didn't dare to move. The wand was just floating in the air, ready to attack while Lawliet was deep in peaceful slumber. 

Light made a step back. The wand flew closer. Light made another step back. The wand again flew closer. 

“Look, I don't want to hurt him.” Light whispered towards the wand, not even knowing why. 

The wand stopped for a while, like it was thinking and then flew closer again. Light made three quick steps back and stepped on something. He had no idea what it was. But in that very same second he was flying towards a ceiling with a scream. 


	13. Closer to you

L abruptly woke up when he heard someone screaming. He quickly showed his legs down the desk and stood up. He was a bit disoriented for a moment. There was no one in the room. And it was completely silent there. But then he noticed his wand flying from the direction of his trap. The wand was flying in spiralls, like it was dancing. Obviously very proud of itself. 

L looked up at the ceiling. 

There… Light Yagami was trapped in the spider web, completely unable to move. He even had a spider web on his mouth like a gag. His eyes were wide opened and he was desperately trying to get out of his captivity.

For a moment, L was not sure what to think. His alpha found his catch very attractive like this. When he couldn't fight and say a thing. Normally, he would probably keep him there for a moment and tease him but he was so confused about  _ what the hell _ Light was doing in his cabinet and  _ what the hell  _ did he do so bad that it made his wand push him into a trap. 

L realized that it didn't really matter now, because he had to get the boy down as soon as possible. So he put away all the things that were inside his mind, took his floating wand and made a quick spell to release the boy from the spider web. 

Then, Light was falling down from the ceiling with a scream. L waved his wand again to stop the boy 5 centimeters above the floor and then let him land softly. Light was up on his legs in a second, looking like a startled mess, still partly covered by the spider web. Everything happened so fast that his head was for once completely empty and all that's left, was anger and confusion: 

“What the hell was that?!”

L tilted his head: “Do you really feel like you are in a position to ask questions? What were you doing in my cabinet?”

Light narrowed: “It's Thursday, 8 PM and I am here because of my lesson! When you were not in a class I came here. When I saw you are sleeping I wanted to wake you up but your damn wand attacked me!”

L looked at the wand which was again floating in the air next to his head: “Is it true?”

The wand made a movement up and down to say “Yes” and then left and right to say “No.” 

L rolled his eyes: “Can you express yourself clearly for once?” 

Then the wand started flying around Light and it looked ready to attack again. 

“Stop being so overprotective he's just a kid.” L told the wand, caught it in his hand and showed it abruptly to his back pocket: “We will talk about this later…” 

Then he turned to face scared and confused Light.

“Are you alright?” 

Light nodded while he was looking at the floor: “Yes just… a bit shocked.” 

Light wasnt lying about that. It's not every day that you end up tangled in a web of a giant spider. Luckily, there was no spider. And Lawliet was letting out very soft calming pheromones at the moment, which was  _ unfortunately…  _ helping a lot. But the fact that the man was practically half naked was making things a bit uncomfortable. 

“Understandable.” L said and watched as Light was looking everywhere around, but not at him.

“Could you please...? AHEM… Take some pants?” Light asked and then L finally realized where the problem was. He was in his boxers and the boy was blushing like crazy because of that. 

“Oh… is this making you nervous, Yagami? Never saw a man's legs before?” he asked with a flirty voice. 

“Of course I saw man's legs! But this is highly improper!” Light spat at him. 

L only shrugged: “I am in my cabinet so… you are lucky you found me dressed at all.” 

Light turned red as a tomato and gave L a hard look: “Just please, take those damn pants!”

L laughed and went to dress while Light was desperately trying to look somewhere else. But it was fascinating how fast the scent of this man was shifting. Half a minute ago it was calming him down, and now it was attacking him with something more spicy and urgent. And then… it changed again: 

“I was just joking Light… you can't take everything so seriously.” L said with a smirk and found the whole situation pretty damn amusing. Making this boy blushing might as well become his new hobby.

“Will you tell me what that thing was?” Light suddenly changed the topic. 

L zipped his pants and came closer to his trap, which was slowly descending from the ceiling back to the floor: “Oh yes… a new trap I am... working on. It is practically a giant spider web spelled into a carpet. Once you step on it you'll get trapped. Quite an easy spell. Except for the spider web part but… that's quite a long story.”

Light raised an eyebrow: “But why do you have it in your cabinet? Do you expect someone to come and attack you?”

L wanted to frown but he resisted. Light was exactly right about that. But it was not something he could tell his student. So he decided to lie: 

“No… I was... working on it last night and I just forgot to hide it. I wasn't exactly expecting someone to show inside my cabinet.” L said and gave Light a scolding look. 

“Well in that case you should have been waiting for me in the class…” Light said and folded his hands on his chest. 

L scratched the back of his head: “Yes about that… I wasn't expecting you to come.”

Light nodded: “Because I wasn't at school today. I wasn't feeling well in the morning but…”

L cut him off: “No that's not what I meant… I wasn't expecting you to come again... _ ever _ .”

Light narrowed like someone slapped him:  _ “Why?” _

L only shrugged: “You seemed very scared yesterday. I thought that you might wanna quit…”

“What?! No! Why would you think so?” Light raised his voice and then a sudden thought hit him: “Wait… is this about my vision? You did that on purpose? You wanted to get rid of me?”

Light felt anger rising in his chest. It was possible for a wizard with Lawliet's level of knowledge to actually  _ affect  _ his visions. That would explain why he saw  _ HIM  _ in his vision. 

Lawliet put a finger to his lower lip and tilted his head: “I think I don't follow…”

_ Or maybe not… _ Light thought and suddenly he felt guilty that he suspected his teacher of something like that. But… this was L Lawliet. Everything was possible: “I mean… nothing! Forget it! I am here now and I want to continue my classes.”

L was staring at the boy for a moment. Not sure how to proceed next. With all the things he figured from his mother's research he actually hoped the boy would not come. He was happy to see Light was alright after yesterday but still… This was dangerous territory for the boy. 

“Light, sit down for a moment.” L said and headed to two chairs on the other side of the room. When Light didnt move a bit L rolled his eyes and showed to the chair opposite his own: “Just sit, I am not going to eat you…”

Light moved to the chair and looked at L full of suspicion. 

“Listen I've been thinking about it and reading through some research and I am not exactly sure if this is a good idea.”

“What do you mean professor?” Light asked and watched as a teapot with two porcelain cups flew to the small table between them and poured a tea for both of them. Lawliet quickly took his cup between his thumb and index finger and sipped of it before he started talking: 

“With what I've seen yesterday I think you probably are not ready for...  _ whatever _ is hidden inside you. Pushing you to find out might be a mistake. It might lead you to closing off to your inner omega completely.”

“What? No! That's not what's going to happen I just…” Light started to defend himself but L cut him off again: 

“Light are you aware of what you did yesterday?”

Light folded his hands on his chest again: “I ran away… and so what? I needed some time to think about what I saw…”

“That's not what I am talking about.” L shook his head: “I am talking about that little earthquake you caused around.”

Light jerked his head back: “About what?”

“You are not aware of that?” 

“Earthquake?” Light was looking at his professor like he was crazy. He had no idea what he was up to this time. And Lawliet's answers were not exactly helpful: 

“Ah… so it's really your subconsciousness doing it. That's what I was afraid of.” Lawliet said and started rubbing his lower lip with his thumb, while thinking. But Light needed answers: 

“Professor… what are you talking about?”

Lawliet gave him a piercing look and took a moment before he started talking again: “Light… yesterday, when you started feeling uncomfortable in that vision, the whole room started shaking.”

Light opened and closed his mouth: “But… but that's not possible. I was in a magic circle and under a spell. It should be impossible for me to put up resistance.”

Lawliet nodded: “Theoretically… yes. But your fear of the thing you saw was so strong that you somehow managed to do it anyway.”

Light frowned: “But… what does it mean?”

“I am not sure myself. What exactly did you see in that vision yesterday?”

Light looked shyly at his own hands: “I… is it that important?”

Lawliet shrugged: “For me… not so much. For you though… it will be crucial, if you understand it right.”

Light breathed in and out. He didn't want to tell Lawliet what was in his mind exactly. But there was something he could tell: 

“I… I was thinking about it… a lot and I think I figured something out.”

“Yes?” L leaned a few centimeters forward in anticipation. 

“I think… I think my inner omega doesn't like being forced into things.”

L chucked: “Well I guess that makes sense according to … some of your usual reactions.”

Light shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had no idea what those  _ usual reactions _ meant but he didn't like that term at all. Luckily, he didn't have time to react harshly, because his professor spoke up again: 

“But that's also a good thing. Because I think it is not only your inner omega's quality. Or am I wrong?”

Light nodded and narrowed proudly: “No… you are not. I like being the master of my life.”

L smiled: “Of course… but that also means that you are forcing yourself to do some things from time to time… don't you?”

“Well… yes.”

“Alright… thats the first thing you should stop with.” L said, stood up from his chair and started pacing the room forward and back, thinking. Light hop on his legs too, but stood frozen, not sure what to do: 

“But… I don't usually even realize that.”

“It will take some time. You just need to pay more attention to yourself.” L waved his hand in the air, like his mind was already somewhere else. 

“Alright…” Light said and watched Lawliet stop and turn to him: 

“Is that what you saw in your vision? Someone forced you to something you didn't want?”

Light felt heat coming to his face: “Well… yes. Something like that.”

“And what else?” L came closer to the boy and tilted his head. 

Light instinctively made a step back. The closer Lawliet was, the worse it was to think clearly. But Light also found, it was not as bad as before. It was affecting him, but he was able to resist… somehow. 

“I.. nothing. That's it.” Light mumbled. 

Lawliet smirked: “You are not a good liar, do you know that?”

“I… I am.. I don't…”

“Light. I was literally sitting in front of you. First few minutes your vision was obviously quite pleasant. So don't try to tell me that it was all about someone forcing you into something you don't want.”

Light opened and closed his mouth.  _ Damn observant bastard… What else did you notice? _

“I… I am not comfortable talking about it.” Light said. 

L raised an eyebrow: “It was a positive part of your vision, and you are not comfortable talking about it?”

Light breathed in and realized that Lawliet's scent was getting stronger again. He quickly stepped away and threw his hands in the air desperately: 

“It was just a classical omega cliché stuff okay? Nothing important there.”

“I disagree. But as you wish. I won't push you to tell me anymore. I wouldn't want you to feel forced into anything.” L said and showed his hands inside his pockets. 

“Thank you.” Light nodded and smiled. He felt really grateful about that small gesture. 

For a moment L felt like the time stopped. That beautiful sincere smile was doing weird things to him. He felt something warm in his chest and something fluttering in his belly. It was really hard to shift his eyes somewhere else.

_ Snap out of it now, or we are both in trouble!  _ The voice of his inner alpha warned him. Because not only L, but even his alpha was afraid of catching feelings. And that thing that was going through L's body sounded dangerously like a symptom. 

L quickly shifted his eyes to the floor and let his alpha take the lead, for once: 

“Now… When you are  _ soooo desperate _ to spend more time with me… would you like to try it again?” L said with his most egoistic tone. 

“What?!” Light spat in confusion. For a moment Lawliet was actually nice and then he was making silly jokes like this. 

_ Who does he think he is? Why would anyone want to spend time with him?! _ Light asked himself and he also knew that he was actually lying to himself at that moment. 

“Getting in touch with your inner omega…” Lawliet said and Light got back from his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow: 

“Why?”

Lawliet shrugged and leaned the back of his body against his desk: “Because last time the vision ended before it should have. That means there is still more to it then you saw. If you would be willing to get through that to the end, you might find out even more.” 

Light opened and closed his mouth. It made sense of course… he wasn't thinking about that before.

“I…”

L waved it off: “If you are not ready I might just give you some materials to study and we can continue this when you are re…”

“No… I am ready. Let's do it.” Light said with a firm voice and watched as his professor raised an eyebrow: 

“Are you sure? You shouldn't push yourself into it Light…”

“Let's just try it… the worst thing that can happen is me running away again.” he said half joking but he also knew that was a real possibility. 

Lawliet came closer to him and gave him a piercing look: 

“Or… this time you could just try to calm down and talk to me about it.”

Light was again surrounded by alpha pheromones but it wasn't unpleasant. It was like Lawliet was happy that he had him there. For some reason it gave Light courage to joke again: 

“Or… I could just run away.”

L laughed out loud. He really liked this stubborn little omega. Light was really fascinating. One moment running away like a scared puppy and the other coming back with discovery he managed to make by himself. The boy was really good. Intelligent and witty enough to figure out things without someone leading his steps. All L needed to do was to show him direction. 

“Okay, come, let's get to work.” he said and he felt happy that he had Light close again. 

* * *

  
  


The vision started the same way as before. Light was on a green meadow and nearby three kids were playing with their father. Light headed to them, this time he was determined to find out what it was all about. As he was close, Lawliet stood up from the kids, touched Light's face, his pregnant belly, and kissed him, just like before. It was beautiful at the start and then Lawliet started pushing their bodies together and deepened the kiss. Light again started feeling uncomfortable. He wanted to let it proceed, to get further in the vision, but the kiss was getting aggressive. Light opened his eyes and wanted to push Lawliet away. But when he did that, he found out that the man that's kissing him so fiercely was not Lawliet… It was Mikami! Light panicked. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right. He didn't want that! 

L watched Light getting uncomfortable in his vision again. It was probably at the same place as before. There was something Light didn't like and he was obviously struggling hard to get through it. Whatever was happening inside the boy's mind, his subconsciousness was rejecting it because the rooms started shaking again, even more than the day before. This time, L decided not to wait for Light's approval and ended the session. 

Light's vision suddenly disappeared and all the walls inside his mind were up again. He opened his eyes to look at his teacher who obviously ended the session on his own. He looked concerned and calming alpha pheromones were filling the air around them once again. 

“Thank you…” Light said and he was really grateful. Because the look Mikami gave him in that vision, was anything, but pleasant. He knew whatever was coming after that, wouldn't be nice. 

“You are welcome…” Lawliet said and gave him a thoughtful look: “Do you want to talk about it?”

Light was silent for a moment, looking at his own hands, frowning. 

“I didn't get much further I.... but something was different this time.”

“Okay?” 

“There was a different person and I… it didn't feel right.” Light had no idea how Mikami got into his vision, but it only supported his theory that these visions are changing according to people who were influencing you at the moment. 

Lawliet frowned. “But yesterday you also didn't feel right about it so…”

Light cut him off: “No… not like this… this was… different. I am sorry. I don't wanna waste your time. This vision was obviously influenced by something that happened yesterday so it's not really valid… I will go, sorry to waste your time, professor.” Light hopped on his legs and bowed to his professor. 

L stood up too and shook his head: “It's alright Light, I am not mad at you. I guess it was an event of a personal matter?” L asked, not really sure why. For some reason he didn't want the discussion to end there.

“Well… yes. It's not something I can talk about with my teacher anyway…” 

“You can talk to me about anything Light…” L said and couldn't believe his own words. Whatever just came out of his mouth was cheesy and damn stupid. Luckily, Light didn't seem to notice: 

“Do you have the whole night free?” he asked and L reacted before he could think about it: 

“For you? Always.”

Light looked at Lawliet with wide eyes. He was not sure how to react to that but he felt how his inner omega is jumping with happiness inside his body. And his heart rate increased. 

There was a long pause when they were just staring at each other. L felt that strange feeling inside his belly again. Whatever this boy was doing to him it had to stop… and quickly. L reminded himself that Light was kissing another alpha last night and that was enough to make him sober again. He quickly shifted his eyes to the floor and cleared his throat: 

“So… something went wrong between you and Mr. Mikami?”

The sudden question hit Light like a shinkansen. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. He had no idea how Lawliet came to that conclusion. 

“How… what…?” and then it hit him: ”SHIT I AM GOING TO KILL MISA!”

Lawliet laughed although he didn't feel like laughing at all. 

“Yes, miss Amane really has a hard time keeping her mouth shut doesn't she?”

Light rolled his eyes and folded hands on his chest. He suddenly felt very angry at Misa, for spreading rumors. And he was even angrier that Lawliet  _ knew  _ about him and Mikami. 

“What did she tell you?”

Lawliet sat on one of the school desks: “Me? Nothing… I just overheard her talking about you and Mr. Mikami kissing last night. So I figured that your problem today might be related to it. That's all. I thought that you probably went to him for comfort yesterday if he is your alpha and something went wr…”

Light cut him off angrily: “He is not my alpha and she didn't see us kissing. She just thought that's what she saw…”

L couldn't help but smirk. He was actually happy to hear that: “Alright… so you two werent kissing last night…”

“We were but… wait... why am I talking about it with you?”

L smiled at him and tried to be as friendly as he could. Because he was dying to know what was between those two. Even when he realized it was completely irrational and absolutely improper: 

“Because you obviously need to talk to someone and I am here right now so…”

Light bit his lower lip. On one hand he wanted to talk to someone but…: 

“I don't wanna bother you. It's not your business anyway.”

“As long as it's keeping you distracted from our lessons it is my business. So what happened?”

Light let out a long sight and sat on a desk, opposite to Lawliet: 

“He… he kissed me. Okay? That's all. He kissed me and I backed off.”

L frowned. He didn't like that at all. His inner alpha started awakening: “Did he force you?”

Light shook his head: “He didn't really… he just surprised me and it didn't feel right…”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” 

_ Do you want me to break his nose?  _ L really wanted to ask. 

“God NO!” Light let out with scared eyes. 

L shrugged: “Alright… I am just asking…” then there was a moment of silence. L was not sure what to say next. He wanted to know more but at the same time… he didn't: “So the two of you… are not dating?”

Light shook his head: “No… not yet. I mean… we were supposed to have a date on Saturday but that's probably not happening as I pushed him off and I have a lesson with you anyway.”

“We can cancel the lesson, if you want.” L told him, partly hoping that Light will refuse. 

“No! I need these lessons!” Light almost yelled. 

“Yes, but on the other hand, having an alpha might help you unwind things you know… the physical side of it all.” L told him, not really sure why, because at the thought of Light in arms of another alpha made his blood boiling. 

Light hid his face into his hands: “I… I don't think I am ready for that. I freak out just when he kissed me.”

L nodded and he felt happy about it. He knew he shouldn't feel like that but he couldn't help it. Just the thought of Mikami forcing these beautiful lips to a kiss was provoking strong aggression in him. But it was just nature. He was an alpha and he had a strong desire to protect omegas. He just needed to ignore it and….  _ Wait a second. _ L suddenly stopped his thoughts and smirked at a sudden realization. 

“Oh I see.” Lawliet said laughing.

Light looked up confused at his professor: “What?! Why… why are you laughing?”

“It wasn't really your vision that helped you figure out your inner omega doesn't like being pushed… It was the kiss!” Lawliet was laughing like a fool and his back fell on the desk. 

Light watched that idiotic alpha laughing at him and controrting on a desk:

“Can you stop? This is not helping!” he said and felt his anger rising. But Lawliet was still laughing and continued teasing him: 

“You figured it out when Mikami was showing his tongue down your throat!” L's anger was gone. His inner alpha found the situation so hilarious that he couldn't hold his face. 

Light was on his feet again and his face was burning red: “He wasn't showing his tongue anywhere!!! Agggrrrr!!!! Just SHUT UP!!!”

Lawliet finally stopped laughing, but his eyes were full of tears: “Sorry… I didn't mean to be rude, I just… thought it was funny that all you needed was a kiss to realize something about yourself. In the light of that… sessions like this are really a joke.”

Light folded his hands on a chest again: “It's not like that! It was also about something I saw in that vision. Not only the kiss.”

L climbed down from the table too and stood opposite to very angry Light: 

“Well maybe… but anyway. Having an alpha might really help you in some things.”

“I don't want an alpha right now. I just wanna find myself.” 

“Mmm… pity for all the alpha population…” L mumbled but forced his control on again, because he knew he really should stop saying things like this in front of Light: “If you feel this is the best thing for you and your inner omega is alright with that, I can't do anything else, then support you.”

“Pfff...” Light let out angrily. 

L smirked at that: “And I am sorry I was laughing at you.”

Light gave him a scolding look, but as he was looking into Lawliet's eyes, he was sure his professor meant it. Light didn't understand him. He could be such a jerk sometimes. 

“It's alright. I … I guess I understand.” Light said.

“Do you want to call it for a night? Or do you want to try it again?” L asked. 

_ I wanna stay here with you… _ Light's inner omega whispered somewhere at the back of his head. 

“I think it will be better to leave it be today… as you said I shouldn't push myself.”

“Alright… good night then.” Lawliet said and he was smiling lightly. 

“Good night…” Light answered and headed to the door. 

“And Light…” His professor called at him and Light turned around to see him still smiling: “Let me know if you will want a saturday free.”

Light smiled back at him: “Yes, professor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I am so so sorry it took me so long to update! I know I said new chapter will be ready in less than a week and I really intended to update at 13th November but... something about this chapter just didnt feel right so I rather postponed and rewriten a bit. I hope you wont be mad at me. At least the chapter is a little longer. ;)  
> In mean time I also wrote many many more scenes for future chapters and I cant wait to share it all with you!  
> Hopefully see you soon again!  
> J.


	14. Different points of view

“So what did he really do in my cabinet?” L asked his wand as soon as the door closed behind the Light. 

The wand made a few quick movements in the air and where it swung, letters appeared, as if painted by fire. 

“WATCHING.” 

L raised an eyebrow and folded hands on his chest. 

“What? Watching what?”

The wand started moving again. “L LAWLIET.”

L couldn't help it and a wide smile grew on his face: “Really?”

_ You shouldn't get so excited about it… _ his inner alpha chuckled somewhere from the inside. 

L ignored it but bit his inner cheek while he watching the wand writing “YES” in the air. 

“And how did he end in my trap?” 

“PUSHED” the wand wrote in the air.

L frowned: “You pushed him? Why? You said he was just watching me…” he didn't even finish the sentence because the wand started writing again: “TOUCH.”

L tilted his head, he was not sure what the wand meant by that: “He touched me?”

“NO.”

L let out a long sigh and leaned his butt against the desk: “Sometimes I wish I had a normal wand.”

“DANGEROUS.” the wand wrote in the air and underlined twice.

L rolled his eyes: “He is just a kid, don't be so overprotective.”

“POWERFUL.” Another word appeared. 

L scratched the back of his head and headed to the cabinet: “Yeah… you're right about that. And we don't even know how powerful.”

L made a few steps, then stopped and suddenly turned towards the wand which was slowly following him in the air: “You don't plan to leave me, do you?” he asked and sounded a little bit concerned. 

“NO.” The wand wrote. 

L smiled but the smile died on his face as he watched a new lettering appear: “NOT YET.”

“Oh… that's very encouraging.” L said and watched as the wand painted a smiling face with a tongue out. He rolled his eyes and headed to his cabinet while talking to the wand:

“Anyway… just… be more careful with him next time. You already attacked him twice. Once more and he will think I am doing it on purpose.”

_ Since when do you care what he thinks about you?  _ L's inner alpha asked and L almost tripped over a step. 

_ Since I have to deal with him on an almost daily basis.  _ He answered to his own mind and finally made it to the cabinet. His inner alpha wanted to argue about it but L managed to push him to the back of his mind. He didn't have time for such stupidities. He still had a case to solve. 

* * *

Light was positively surprised by Lawliet's approach. It was like there was the whole other side of L Lawliet that was not showing on their DADA classes. And Light kinda liked this side of him. Lawliet like this was…  _ pleasant _ . Of course he didn't mean those moments when he was laughing at him… or when he was making weird notes that made Light feel like he was actually flirting. But then again… at those moments when he was not trying to be a complete ass he was… kinda nice. And supportive. And he made Light feel good and safe. And the fact that he was willing to let Light skip the saturday lesson was…  _ weird?  _ Especially when they haven't even started yet. Light couldn't see what his motivation was. At first, Lawliet was so persistent about Light canceling his program. 

_ It's not just like that… he can't be a complete ass for two months and then suddenly change into the best teacher in the world… or can he?  _

_ No… surely not! He is acting nice because… because… I don't know. But I am sure he is up to something! Wait… It must be a test! For sure! It is a test! He wants to know how far my determination runs! That's it! He just wants to know if I would cancel a lesson because of a date!  _

With thoughts like this Light was able to shift his thoughts from  _ Lawliet being actually nice _ to:  _ That damn bastard is just testing me! _

But it didn't really matter because there was no way him canceling the class on Saturday anyway. He wanted to go there. He had only two lessons behind but it was pushing him fast forward. He was discovering sides of his personality, he had no idea about and that was more exciting than a stupid date. 

Light was still not sure how to fix the situation with Mikami. Part of him still wanted to go on a date with him but his inner omega was obviously against it. And then there was that thing with Mikami appearing in his vision. Light didnt like it. At first he thought it was all just a result of events two days ago, but the more he was thinking about it he realized one thing: When he saw the vision for the first time, he didn't open his eyes during the kiss. So there was a real possibility that Mikami was the one kissing him aggressively even the first time. But Light didnt know, because he ended the vision too soon. 

_ But that doesn't make any sense… Why would my inner omega show me something like that? _

As he was thinking about this, on friday morning and eating his breakfast, Mikami suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Good morning…”

Light looked up from his plate and smiled nervously: “Good morning…”

There was a moment of silence. Light expected Mikami to sit down and have breakfast with him but he was only standing there nervously. Light realized he came to talk.

“Light about the date tomorrow…” Mikami started and he had a weird look on his face.

Light swallowed hard. 

_ It's here… now I have to cancel it. _

“I am sorry but I have to cancel.” Mikami said and the expression on his face was unreadable. 

Light opened his mouth in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Mikami was always running after him like a lost puppy so this was…  _ new. _

“I… Okay but… is this about the kiss? Because I wouldn't want you to think that…”

Mikami cut him off: “It's not about that… I just have to come back home for this weekend. Family matter.”

Light frowned: “Is everything alright?”

Mikami nodded stoically but his body posture was giving him away anyway. He was nervous: “Oh yes… my father just needs to talk to me.”

“Alright…” Light said but he was sure Mikami was not telling him the whole truth. 

“We will have that date another time.” Mikami added. 

“Sure…” Light said with a polite smile, while his inner omega was whispering: “ _ Never” _ , somewhere at the back of his head. Light ignored it and pointed at the seat opposite him:

“... Are you… having breakfast with me?”

Mikami shook his head: “No thank you I… didn't finish homework for potions yesterday so I have to go and finish it. See you later.”

“Okay, see you…” Light answered and watched Mikami's back receding. 

Light was quite sure that he was lying. Even if his father really called him home, he had a problem with what happened between the two of them. Obviously. Understandably. 

_ Maybe if I'll ask him out next week we can figure it out somehow… maybe we could… WAIT WHAT? WE HAD A HOMEWORK FOR POTIONS?  _

With that Light quickly jumped from his breakfast and ran to the dorm to do homework he completely forgot about.

* * *

  
  


Mello was sitting in Gryffindor's common hall, staring into the fire. He had a book in his hands because he wanted to study but he was simply unable to concentrate. After the small fight they had with Matt a few days ago he tried to dismiss things and he acted like nothing happened at all. But it didn't work. Matt was still cold to him and ignored what he said most of the time. 

Mello was getting desperate about it. He was not used to being ignored. And it was even worse when Matt was doing it.  _ His Matty.  _

But  _ his Matty _ was currently giving more attention to Near and Sayu than to him which was nerve wracking. Mello found himself sitting a bit aside from the group, because no matter what he said, Matt never reacted to him. Even when Sayu was trying to pull him into discussion, it was pointless. Matt simply stopped talking to him. And like it wasn't enough, he was talking more than usual, practically leading discussions and taking Mello's place in the group. He was smiling more and he seemed.... Happy. 

_ How can he actually be happy? Without me? How? _

Mello was everything, but happy. Because those shy lovesick smiles Matt was sending towards Sayu, should have been  _ his _ . But Matt never smiled at him like this. 

Mello was lost. Jealous and his heart was aching. For the first time, he realized that Matt actually might have feelings for someone else. And that knowledge was eating him alive.

“Mello! Here you are! I've been searching for you everywhere!” Sayu just came into the room with a wide smile. 

_ Great… _ Mello thought. She was the last person he wanted to see now. 

“Yeah… seems like you found me.”

Sayu folded her hands on her chest and stood right in front of the blonde: “Oh come on, don't be like that! I've done nothing to you.”

“Mmm...” Mello let out and his eyes were fixed on fire. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, when she didn't move a bit he turned his eyes to her: “You needed something, Sayu?”

“Yes! Tomorrow you have your lessons with professor Lawliet and I wanted to make sure you will be okay with… you know… Matt and the stuff?”

Mello narrowed in his seat and his voice shifted into a sharp unpleasant tone: “Matt and the stuff? Matt and the stuff? What does that mean?!”

Sayu rolled her eyes and went to sit next to him on the couch: “Calm down… I just… I know that he is your best friend and you miss him. Maybe you should just apologize and…”

Mello almost jumped out of his skin: “Me? Apologize? To him? Are you crazy?”

Now it was Sayu's time to narrow her back: “No… not to him! To me and Near! You really acted like a jerk.”

Mello shot up from the couch as fast as the latest model of broomstick Nymbus and started pacing the room: “Yes, I acted like a jerk and you don't seem to care. Near doesnt seem to care. So the only person who is acting like a bitch about it is Matt… is there something I am missing?”

Sayu rolled her eyes and stood up too: “Details. This is about principle.” 

“Okay and SO WHAT? You want me to apologize to you? And Near? And then what? Matt will start talking to me again?” Mello asked and threw his arms in the air desperately. 

Sayu chuckled at that. There were moments when she really didn't know what she saw in him: “Then, you might start feeling a little better about yourself, because you will do the right thing! Jeeez Mello, for the best young wizard in Gryffindor you are really a nutcase sometimes!”

Mello opened his mouth and his eyes almost popped out of his head: 

“Oh yeah? Great! So maybe you should stop running after me, talking to me and just... leave me alone!” Mello yelled, turned away and headed to his dorm.

“Mello wait! Mello!” Sayu shouted and ran after him, but he slammed the door to her face.

Sayu knocked at the door, while screaming at Mello to open the door, but it was useless. She knew he was extremely hard headed, so after a minute, she let out a long sight and gave up. She was only shaking her head from side to side while saying: “Why the hell is he so damn emotional?”

Sayu came back into Gryffindor common hall and fell to the chair in despair. She didn't like the situation at all. She always wanted Matt far away from Mello, because they were awfully close to each other. Sayu was a bit worried that their friendship might grow into something more, but now it was clear that if something like that ever happened, it would be one sided. Because Matt seemed to be more than alright with the current situation. And Sayu didn't like it at all. It was like he didn't care about Mello at all. Like they were not even friends. And at the top of it all, he was giving her  _ those looks _ . Which was…

_ Ewww…  _

And the worst thing was, that Mello was not himself without Matt. He started closing himself and he was not his loud and cheerful self. Which was driving her and the rest of the class crazy. Because if there wasn't Mello to always volunteer to every spell demonstration or experiment, it could have fallen on anyone. Without Mello, the Gryffindor golden lion, the fifth year just wasn't working properly.

* * *

“We have to do something about it!” Sayu raised her voice at Matt. 

It was Saturday, early morning and she headed to watch their private lesson with professor Lawliet as always. But as he was not there yet, she used the time to talk to Matt and try to do something about the whole _ Mello situation _ .

“And what do you want me to do? He acted like a jerk, you can't expect me to just let it go like that…”

“But it wasn't anything against you! It was against me and I am alright with it and Near…” she turned to a smaller whitehead: “Near are you angry with him?”

Near shook his head but looked deep in thoughts: “Not particularly... no… but I think this is about principal.”

_ No shit Sherlock… _ Sayu thought and rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when he heard a voice from behind them. 

“Is everything alright?” L asked, as he came to their group. They looked as if they were arguing about something and Mello was not even there yet, which was… weird. 

“Yes.” Matt said: “Everything is alright…”

“Where is Mello?” L asked. 

Sayu turned to the entrance to the arena, but there was no one there. She let out a long sigh: “I don't think he is coming, professor…” 

L tilted his head. That was really weird. Obviously something happened within their group. Which would explain why Mello was so silent at yesterday's DADA class. But there was no point thinking about it now. He can as well talk to Mello later: “Okay… so… are you practicing with us instead of him, miss Yagami?”

Sayu's eyes popped: “Me?! Jeez no! I am far below their level!”

L brought his thumb to his lower lip: “Maybe it's time to do something about it… if you have at least 5 percent of your brother's talent, there shouldn't be a problem.” 

_ That was a compliment to her, or her brother?  _ L's inner alpha asked in amusement and L had to bite his inner cheek, not to let out that he felt like an idiot on the instant. 

Sayu chuckled: “Thank you, professor, but I will leave it to them. I will be okay just as a spectator.”

L nodded: “As you wish. Watching is also a way of learning.”

Sayu smiled and turned to head to the tribunes. Then she saw a figure coming to the arena. It was Mello. He was out of his school uniform, like all of them on weekends, but he was clothed differently then normally. Normally he would just wear loose black trousers, some sweater and his black coat but now…

Matt turned around when he heard Sayu let out some kind of weird squeak. Then he saw Mello coming to them and his heart almost stopped in his chest. The blonde wore high black martens shoes, his slim legs were surrounded by shiny leather pants with lacing in his crotch, then, there was a few centimeters of naked skin showing his lower belly, then black vest on his chest with a rosary and over it all, red jacket with ornaments and fur coat. And as if it wasn't enough to underline Mello's beautiful figure, he had his hair pulled into a ponytail, which made his jaw bones come up to the light and he looked much more matured and... 

_ He looks… he… shit he looks so hot!  _ Matt thought and swallowed hard. He was watching Mello swaying his hips from side to side. He couldn't take his eyes off, even when Mello passed by him, without sparing him a glance. Matt turned around and watched as Mello came to Near and Sayu. Matt's eyes were fixed on Mello's butt in the tight leather but he snapped out of his trance when he heard Mello talking.

“Near, Sayu, I am sorry about what I said earlier about your omegan choices. You both know the best what is good for you and I had no right to criticize you. I am sorry. And Sayu I am also sorry about what I said yesterday. It wasn't fair of me. You are a good friend and you meant it well. I was being a jerk.”

Sayu opened and closed her mouth. She was so surprised by Mello's new look that she had a hard time proceeding what he actually said. But when his brain finally proceeded the information she stuttered: “Yes… sure… I mean… it's okay.” 

“I accept your apology.” Near nodded, but he was sure this was not really about an apology. This was about Mello getting back his upper hand in their group. And obviously, it was working. Because both Matt and Sayu looked stunned by his looks. But Near certainly admired that Mello was able to bite his tongue and apologize. Even when it was done this way…. Mello's way. 

L was watching the scene with a tilted head. There was obviously something between these young people that he missed. He had no idea why this  _ showing off _ was necessary, but he quickly realized one thing: Mello was a natural manipulator. If he was able to learn how to work with it, he could be useful in the field and extremely dangerous to all genders. 

L brought thumb to his lower lip while watching the blond boy:  _ Only if he will be able to synchronize with his second gender once he presents which might be… a problem. Unless… this is actually his second gender slowly coming to the surface.  _

L's eyes went to Matt who was currently coming closer to Mello, commenting on his outfit. The way his eyes travelled all the way up and down Mello's body were saying a lot. But not only that. L smelled a faint scent of pheromones around the boy, which meant he would present very soon. And he will  _ definitely not  _ be an omega. 

L cleared his throat: “Now that you guys have your things settled, do you think we might start our lesson?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> a few weeks ago we started a facebook group called "Death Note fanfiction writers and readers" together with a few writers from this great fandom. We are discussing many DN related things there, posting our favourite FFs or DN related videos and generaly said, its quite fun! :) So if you are interested in joining us and seeing a bit behind our creative proces or just chat about DN you are mostly welcome to do so!  
> Looking forward to hear from you here, or maybe on fb!  
> Love, J.


	15. The arena

On saturday, 8 AM Light headed to the tournament arena. It was a very cold morning. He was happy he took a warm coat and gloves. And he was also happy that he didn't have his lesson sooner in the morning because he could probably freeze there. He almost felt sorry for Near, Mello and Matt who had their lesson at 7 AM. 

When he came into the arena, Lawliet was still fighting with the younglings so Light headed to tribunes. To his surprise, this time there was not only Sayu on the tribunes, but also Misa, Lucy and some other girls from 6th year. It was not exactly common seeing these girls out of their dorms on weekends this soon. Light didn't see any of them sooner than lunch most of the time. But here they were, watching every move of their dark haired professor. 

Light rolled his eyes. _Damn fanclub._

Because that's exactly what they were. _Lawli's fanclub_ \- Misa named their group. They were following their professor everywhere they could. And the fact that they were here, _now_ , meant that in a few hours, the whole school will know that Light had privates with professor Lawliet. 

_Great… that's just great._

But on the other hand, it wasn't bad either. Because it meant their lessons were oficial. If not, Lawliet would probably want them to train in a different place.

 _Or he doesn't give a shit. Yep. That's also possible._ Light thought and went to sit next to Sayu who had her eyes fixed on poorly clothed Mello. Light raised an eyebrow. The boy looked different today. A bit like a slut. Soon to be ill slut.

“Hi…” he said and sat next to his sister. 

Sayu looked at him with a surprised expression and then she frowned: “Hi… What are you doing here? I wouldn't expect you to come after the last time…” 

Light shrugged. She was right. Last time he came here things didn't end exactly well. He was about to explain himself but before he could open his mouth, Misa and Lucy surrounded them and each sat next to them from one side. 

“Well who do we have here?” Misa started with a mischievous smile: “Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend Light? I am not sure if Mikami would like it if he knew, you are ogling an alpha professor.”

Light felt his blood boiling on the instant. Mikami was NOT his boyfriend and he was certainly NOT ogling his professor.

Sayu looked at him with wide eyes: “What? Are you dating Mikami? Finally? Why didn't you tell me?!” 

“Because I am not dating Mikami.” Light said with a sharp voice and turned to the blonde by his left: “Listen Misa… unlike you, I am here actually for a good reason. And you should stop spreading rumors about people. It only makes you look stupid.”

Misa breathed in sharply and Light saw in her eyes that she was about to throw a tantrum. But before she could say something they heard Lawliet's voice: “Yagami, are you ready?”

Everyone turned to the professor, except for Light who was watching an expression on Misa's face. Her mouth was opened and her eyes almost popped out of her head. It was priceless. “Coming…” he yelled and turned away from Misa. While he was climbing down the tribunes he couldn't help but smirk. He felt like he won a battle.

* * *

  
  


As soon as L sent his younglings off to their saturday he noticed Light was already in the arena. He was on the tribunes together with his sister and other girls. L raised an eyebrow. 

_Why the hell are they here?_ He asked himself as he watched some kind of fight between Light and Misa Amane. 

_Well, better to stop them now, before Amane will use her nails on Yagami's cute face._

“Yagami, are you ready?” L raised his voice and watched the whole group turning to him. After a moment, Light was climbing down the tribunes, with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

L tilted his head to the side.

 _Is it an international day of showing off, or something like that?_ He thought and remembered Mello's behaviour this morning. And now Light was coming to him as proud as a peacock and narrow as is if someone stuffed a ruler into his ass.

 _I can think of better things to stuff in his ass._ L's inner alpha offered and L bit his inner cheek. It was fastly becoming a habit. Him, having some thoughts about this boy and then biting his cheek to chase them away. 

_If it continues like this, I will have scars in my mouth by the end of the year._

When Light came to Lawliet, the professor was watching the scene on tribunes with his head tilted to one side.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Yes, ofcourse.” Light nodded. 

“You brought your fanclub with you?” Lawliet asked and seemed a bit shocked by the girls' group on tribunes. Light quickly realized that they were there for the first time.

“Actually… I believe it's your fanclub.”

Lawliet raised an eyebrow and eyed the group again. Some girls suddenly started giggling and Light was prepared to hear something cocky from Lawliet's mouth. 

“My my… In that case I probably shouldn't embarrass myself.” Lawliet said with a high level of irony in his voice and Light couldn't help but chuckle at that. Lawliet obviously didn't give a shit about them. That was a pleasant surprise. But on the other hand, it also made sense. As far as Light knew, Lawliet never paid any attention to students outside of their classes. With the exception of Mello, Near and Matt… and now himself. 

Lawliet walked into the centre of the arena and Light followed. He was dying with anticipation. He had no idea what they were going to do. He could only hope that the “unrevealing your inner omega” session will wait until they are in the classroom again. 

In the centre they stopped and Lawliet stood opposite to him: “Today we will try to get through all the offensive spells you should know. I will tell you the spell I want to see and you will try to strike my wand down with it. We will start with basics. I want to know on what level your problem is starting. Okay?”

Light nodded. It sounded reasonable. He had this problem for a long time, but probably not all his life. Once again he shot a look at the tribunes, where several pairs of eyes were watching them. He was a bit nervous about that. He wouldn't be exactly happy if some of those girls realized that he actually had a problem with DADA. Because for them, he was a perfect student. He couldn't afford to lose his reputation. 

“Forget about them Light… it's just us now. No one else is here. Just you and me.” Lawliet said and their eyes locked. Light's heart started beating faster. They were standing 5 meters away from each other, but he could still smell Lawliet's scent. It was full of focus and determination now and it filled Light with the same feelings. He nodded in response and took out his wand.

Lawliet smiled mischievously: “Alright… show me _Stupefy._ ” 

* * *

  
  


Half an hour after L started his lesson with Light, Mello's group decided to go back to school for breakfast. The blonde led the group and happily chatted with Sayu, while Near and Matt went a few steps behind them. 

Matt still had a hard time to take his eyes off Mello. There was something different about him. Something else than clothes. But Matt couldn't place it. No matter how much he was thinking about it, he couldn't find what it was. 

“He looks different today, doesn't he?” Matt started the conversation with Near and made sure the duo in the front didnt hear. 

White haired boy gave him a curious look: “If you mean his looks then, yes. He certainly looks different.”

Matt cleared his throat: “I think he is kinda hot like this…”

Near raised an eyebrow: “I always thought that Mello is an attractive man with an extremely bratty attitude on the occasion. But I never realized you thought of him that way.”

Matt turned red on the instant: “I don't! I mean… I never really did. But like this he is… I don't know…”

Near stopped in his tracks and tilted his head. That made Matt also stop and turn to him. Near had his finger on his lower lip, in the say attitude as L: “I see… so you like him only for his today's outfit. In that case, I must remind you Matt, that he is still the same Mello under it.”

Matt frowned: “What? Why are you telling me this?”

Near started walking again: “Just in case. Because for the last few days I had a feeling like you were actually being more yourself when Mello was not around. And I liked you like that. It would be a pity if you submitted to Mello again just because he has a nice ass in leather pants.”

Matt felt like someone punched him in the face. Near had a fucking point. Mello dressed up because he wanted to have the upper hand again. He was fucking manipulating them. And Matt really did feel good without him for the past few days. 

_So why the fuck do I feel like I need him now?_ Matt asked himself and he quickly pushed that thought away. Because he didn't need Mello. He didn't like him. He might be a pretty guy, but he didn't like him _that way_. 

Then another thing struck him and he hurried to Near, who was already ahead of him:

“Hey… you said you liked me?” Matt blurted and Near stopped in his tracks again. 

“Indeed I did.”

Matt turned red and eyed his feet: “And like…. Like _like_ ? Or like a _friend like_?”

Near tilted his head and smiled at that question. Matt was really adorable when he was trying to express something he was not comfortable with.

“I believe that the question you were searching for was if I am romantically interested in you.”

Matt laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck: “... Are you?”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“I always thought that you are…” Near started but did not finish because Mello suddenly appeared next to them:

“What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing!” Matt blurted fast and he was trying to look everywhere, but not at Near… and Mello… and Sayu. 

Mello folded hands on his chest: “Yeah, sure, and that's why you look like a tomato.”

“Matt was just saying…” Near started and caught everyone's attention: “That you look very nice today.”

Matt opened and closed his mouth and Mello's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink.

“You really think so?” Mello asked and his voice softened. 

Matt looked at him with wide eyes and laughed nervously: “Yeah I mean… I told you already, this outfit suits you.” 

“Thanks…” Mello said and bit his lower lip. Suddenly, he looked as shy as Matt. 

“Yes, that's true! Mello looks super hot today!” Sayu finally crushed the conversation when she saw blushes and shy sights between the two boys. “Now let's go, or there will be no breakfast left.”

They all nodded, and Mello headed forward, with Matt by his side. They started talking about something else and when Sayu was sure, the conversation was on a safe ground, she stopped and waited for Near, who was still a few steps behind.

“Why did you say that?! That's only gonna make them grow closer!” She demanded. 

“Why shouldn't I? It was the truth. Matt really likes Mello in this outfit.” Near said, like he had no idea what she was up to. But he had, ofcourse. 

“Because you are going to lose Matt to Mello!” Sayu whispered desperately. 

“Matt is not mine to lose.” Near said coldly and Sayu rolled her eyes. This boy was really a mystery to her: “But I know you want him! I am not blind!”

That made Near stop and he turned towards Sayu: “I admit that I do have high sympathies towards Matt and I am thinking about him as my potential mate. But that doesn't really matter, as he hasn't presented yet.”

Sayu made two slow steps closer and they were standing opposite each other, just half a meter away: “But when he presents it might be too late if he will only have eyes for Mello!”

Near chuckled: “Sayu, I know that you are in fact worrying that you will lose Mello to Matt, but do not worry. Matt's bond towards Mello is not so strong and I dare to say that there actually isn't any bond from Matt's side. Trust me, I know him well enough. Now let's please move forward to breakfast. I am looking forward to blue jelly.” 

* * *

  
  


It took almost two hours, before L noticed change in Light. Two hours of circling around, watching the boy doing magic, occasionally commenting on his technique but mostly, watching... _his ass_. Because this was a view he never got to enjoy with Light being all the time in his school uniform. 

_And what a view…_

But it was not only about the ass. Also about the way his cloak surrounded his shoulders and went down his back. It fit him perfectly. As well as his khaki trousers. And this combination really made Light look like a desirable pretty omega he was. 

_Shit I can't think about this… No! I don't like him! He is not my type!_ L scolded himself and bit his inner cheek. Again. 

“Alright, that's enough…” L said and stopped Light who recently put a bit too much strength into a freezing spell. It was a fourth spell from 3rd year's curriculum Light had a problem conjuring up easily. 

“So your problem started somewhere in the third year?” he asked the boy. 

Light shrugged: “I am… not sure, professor. Maybe?”

L shoved his hands into his pockets and asked directly: “Did you present at the third year?”

The answer to that question was a hard frown and almost unrecognizable mumble of: “Yes…”

L nodded: “I see… that makes a lot of sense…”

“I guess…” Light said with a sad tone and L could literally see thoughts running behind his eyes. He was pitying himself about being an omega. He was thinking about all the harm it had done to him. But there was no point in these thoughts. He needed to get them out of the boy's head. 

“Alright… I want you to try it again. And now, without forcing it.” L said and watched the thoughts from Light's head coming to his mouth: 

“But if I don't force it, I am not going to conjure it up at all!” The boy protested. 

L rolled his eyes: “Yagami, if you are forcing these easy spells, no wonder you are almost passing out at those hard ones. You have to do it differently.”

“But how?!” Light asked and waved his hands in front of his body in desperation. 

_Oh God give me strength…_ L thought and tried to be as patient as he could: 

“Light…” he started softly: “...just listen to me, and let me lead you. This is not going to work if you will oppose me all the time.” 

Light let out a long sight and composed himself again: “Alright, I am sorry...”

“You know sometimes I feel like you are enjoying getting on my nerves…” L said with a grin. 

Light's eyes went wide: “What?! No! I mean…”

L cut him off: “Calm down Light, I am making fun of you! Just smile a bit! It's healthy!”

Light clenched both his fists and mumbled: “Now you are getting on my nerves…”

“And I must admit I am enjoying it…” L said laughing.

“Professor…” Light pleaded and gave him a scolding look. 

“Yeah, yeah… okay. Back to business, come here.” L said and pointed at the spot in front of himself. Light made a few very reluctant steps and L continued: 

“Now, I want you to make the spell again. Try to make it a little lighter. Not so powerful. Make the move of your wand slower and smoother. Try to imagine that your inner omega is doing it.”

“But professor I have no idea….” Light started again but L cut him off:

“No talking, no thinking! Imagining! Now! Close your eyes, try to remember the vision you had under the spell.” L said and watched as Light's eyes went wide. L realized his mistake and corrected himself: “I mean just the nice part. Recall it and replay it in front of your eyes. Try to let that pretty experience fill you and then, make the spell.”

Light took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew he was being extremely loath to most of the things Lawliet said, but hated when he wasn't good enough at something. At least the fanclub disappeared, so they didnt see him failing at fucking 3rd year's spell. He could easily explain why he was showing Lawliet the way he was doing his magic, but it would be harder to explain why he was failing at basic spells. 

Light let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and breathed in again. He needed to focus now. He needed to recall his vision. But imagining a bunch of kids on the meadow playing with Lawliet as their father, wasn't that hard. Especially when the man himself was standing so close and the air around them was filled with his scent. Light recalled this happy moment and he mostly got himself lost in the feeling of another small human being growing inside his belly. That was the most interesting feeling that filled him with floating happiness. He felt strangely calm and balanced. In that moment, Light opened his eyes and he sent the _Glacius_ spell against Lawliet's wand. Without much effort, a blue beam of light came from his wand and after that, Lawliet's wand froze in the air. 

L watched his poor wand become an icicle and chuckled: “That wasn't bad...”

Light smiled softly: “Yes, professor…”

 _Damn that smile again…_ L thought and looked away. He really needed to think about something else: “You know Light, you think a little too much. You need to let go and listen to your instincts instead.” L told him and watched Light frown again. So he rather continued his lecture, before the boy could oppose him: 

“You need to realize one thing: just because your inner omega is showing you something, doesn't mean you have to act on it. But you need to accept it, then learn to live with it and then… maybe one day find a way to integrate it in your life. But the thing is, the more you'll try to ignore it, the louder it will get. If you will learn to accept it, you can let it go and concentrate on what you want.”

Light opened and closed his mouth. It was muggle psychology again. But… it made sense. It made hell of a sense. If his inner omega was attracted to Lawliet it wasn't a problem as long as he did not act on that attraction. It was uncomfortable, but he might be able to handle it. 

_I just need to accept it and then I can let it go!_ Light realized and felt so happy about the discovery that he actually wanted to kiss his professor as a thank you. 

_Wait what?_ He asked himself and saw Lawliet observing him with head tilted to one side. 

“Any important thoughts?” professor asked with a stupid smirk on his face.

“No…” Light said and felt heat coming to his face. He quickly averted his eyes to the ground to escape the piercing sight of his professor. 

Lawliet chuckled at that: “You really need to stop worrying, Light. Every wizard has some weakness. Some kind of magic he has a problem to master. And the problem is _always_ inside the wizard himself. It is mostly something hidden. Some mistakes in education, childhood fear or a memory. The wand is reflecting this and practically letting the wizard know about it by not letting him master the magic. Most wizards will leave that kind of magic and do things they are good at. But by that, they are denying themselves to be great wizards. Because all the great wizards mastered their fears, their past, any disruption between their second gender and their personalities. So just by trying to overcome this obstacle, you are already better than most.”

Light couldn't help but smile when hearing this. He felt proud about himself and his inner omega was practically purring at the praise from favourite alpha. Normally, he would scold himself about that. He would tell his inner omega to stop being ridiculous. But at that moment, he didn't. For the first time, he let it be. For the first time he realized that what makes greatest problems in his life, are… _just thoughts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I have a question for you, because I can't make a decision on this matter: what animal do you think would be L's and Light's patronus? Any ideas? I would like them to share the same animal but I can't decide which one.  
> Please help me with this! ;)  
> Thank you!


	16. Feelings we fight

When Light came to school on Monday, he got many questioning looks from his schoolmates and some of them were even asking questions. They were all curious to know how he was able to talk Lawliet into private lessons and how the headmaster could approve it. Light was prepared for those questions and said that he had an official invitation to work at the Auror's office and needed to be prepared by someone from the office. That made the job. Of course it made sense to everyone that the student who was already half a leg in the Auror's office would get special attention from an Auror. But it also made half a school crazy jealous, because half a school was crushing L Lawliet. 

Light couldn't help but feel victorious about that. If someone could smell his inner omega, they would know that he is letting out a protective smell, considering Lawliet as his private property. It was making Light slightly uncomfortable but he tried not to fight it. He knew now that the more he is trying to fight those feelings, the worse it gets. 

_And it's not that I feel anything for him anyway… it's just my inner omega._ He told himself over and over and yet… he couldn't help himself but feeling excited when he came to DADA class that morning. 

But… At the class, Lawliet was the same quirky ass as always. Thanks to that, Light sobered quite quickly and his discussion with Kiyomi after the class was also a cold shower. 

She was rather concerned by the news. She thought private lessons were highly improper and warned Light over and over about Lawliet. Light got very angry at her. Because what she was implying was practically making him Lawliet's bitch and he was everything, but _that_. 

_What is she thinking? That I will jump into his bed just because he is an alpha?!_

Light was truly angry about that conversation and wanted to cut Kiyomi off for some time. But then he decided not to. Because she was a direct source of information from the Daily Prophet and he needed that. As well as he needed Mikami who was… currently trying to ignore him. 

Mikami seemed even more pissed by the news than Kiyomi which was… not surprising given the circumstances. And given the fact that Light himself didn't tell him about those lessons. But he was not sure how back then… Light was thinking about it all Monday and he was trying to figure out how to make things right with Mikami, but his worries only lasted until the evening. 

When he came to his private lesson on Monday, Lawliet had prepared a desk full of books he borrowed for him in a restricted area. 

“You better not tell anyone about this.” he told him with a wink. 

Light never felt this happy in his whole life. He got books he wanted to study, he had a renomed Auror to ask anything he wanted to know just a few meters away, and his inner omega was happily purring about the spicy sweet scent surrounding him. For the first time after two damn months Light felt safe, protected and focused. 

After his saturday lesson, he quickly figured out that when he is not trying to fight his inner omega, letting it think what it wants, he is even able to exist within that strong scent and focus on his work. Even if it meant lifting his eyes from his books from time to time to ogle his professor. But whatever made his inner omega happy, helped him focus so… yeah, no problem in studying that handsome face a few times in an hour. 

* * *

  
  


L would lie if he said that Light didn't make a strong impression on him their first week working together. Yes, Light was everything he thought he was: hard headed, egoistic, overly confident about his magic. But he was also: intelligent, able of deep self reflection and he was a damn fast learner. And he was also quite pretty to look at. Especially when he was angry or ashamed. 

Every single thing about that young boy was sending thrills down L's spine. The worst was when Light occasionally smiled at him. Then L found himself totally lost and his heart rate increasing. 

L was not stupid. He realized very quickly that he was strongly attracted to this boy. Which was not that surprising given the fact that Light was probably the prettiest omega at school but… L needed to be extra careful with him. He knew his inner alpha was in the luck of sex and having a pretty omega so close so often definitely wasnt helping the situation. But at least, L knew why this was happening. 

For the first two months he was not paying Light's beauty any attention. In fact, there were others on his mind. And now that they were in a close proximity his body was suddenly reacting. It made sense. It was just nature. And as long as it was kept in a platonic state, he didn't mind ogling the boy and occasionally let his inner alpha say some flirty shit. He was sure Light was dismissing these notes anyway. 

But that didn't stop L from taking his work from his cabinet to the classroom desk, just to be close to the boy. This way, he could occasionally look at him, ask him if he needed anything and when he was fed up with his work, he simply took a book and started reading, while waiting for Light to finish his studies. 

Well reading… most of the time, L was not really reading. He conjured up a small window into his book, so when he held the book infront of his face, he was actually looking through it. It was a perfect observing spell. From the other side, it looked like he was reading a book but he was really… looking at studying Light. 

This way, L didn't miss the occasional glance Light shot his way. The boy probably didn't mean anything by it, he was just looking around, or he was curious what L was doing. But those amber eyes were doing _things_ to L. Those glances were actually… making him hard. 

_Damn you Light… who are you really? Doing this to me just with your eyes?_

* * *

  
  


Light didn't miss shifts in Lawliet's scent. It was quite alright on Monday, but when he was in DADA classroom on Wednesday, it was kinda clear that Lawliet was... horny. And not just a little, but major horny. It was making his inner omega so excited that he had a hard time to focus on his work. The scent was attacking him like a thousand needless and he was getting wet whether he wanted or not. 

In that moment, he realized what Kyiomi was talking about, when she said to be very careful. But again, Kyiomi had no idea he was able to smell Lawliet. And even Lawliet wasn't obviously aware of that. Because if he knew, he would probably try to behave. At least a little. 

_Shit I should really talk to him about this…_ Light thought, but he also knew that this was not a good time. It would be damn embarrassing for both of them. Not to mention that his underwear was soaked and he had a hard on. 

He tried really hard to think about something anti-sexy. But the only thing that came to his mind was surprisingly Mikami which was… _weird?_

Light bit his inner cheek. 

_Damn you, Lawliet, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

Later that night, L was pacing in his bedroom from one corner to the other. He needed a release. He needed to jerk off. But he was in a battle with himself. On one hand, he had his eyes full of Light, but on the other hand, he didn't want him inside his mind in these situations. It only made things difficult. 

The problem was that his inner alpha was constantly showing him pictures of Light. Which was… amazing, sexy and it was turning him on so much that he actually caught himself thinking about a short trip to Ravenclaw's tower, to look if the boy headed there tonight. 

“Shit no… I can't think about this. I can't!” L told himself out loud. 

_Don't make such a fuss about it, just masturbate and let go._ His inner alpha told him. 

“Shut up! Shut up! You are the one constantly telling me not to think about him, so why the fuck do you have to show me these fantasies of him!”

 _Because that's what you want to see. And it's alright, as long as you don't catch feelings… he is an omega. It's just nature… So act on what you are teaching that boy and let go. It's okay as long as you won't do it in reality.._ His inner alpha whispered somewhere in his mind.

“It's just nature… yeah… just nature…” L said and he was already panting. He threw himself on a bed, took off his jeans and boxers and started jerking off while thinking of Light. 

“It's just nature…” he was repeating to himself like a mantra while he started losing himself in his fantasies. Light's flushed cheeks flew into his mind and he was painfully hard. His inner alpha showed him visions of Light spreading his long legs and presenting his beautiful ass which was soaking wet with slick. L saw in front of his eyes, how he was sliding into the tight hole, penetrating the boy hard. His beautiful face was flushed, his mouth wide opened and eyes closed, while he was loudly letting out sounds of pleasure. 

With these thoughts in his mind L came so hard that he screamed Light's name. 

* * *

When Light came to his room later that night, his face was flushed and he was panting hard. He almost started touching himself on the way to the dorm. Lawliet's scent pushed him so hard into wanting that he thought for a moment that his heat started. But it wasn't the case. He was just extraordinarily horny and he needed release. 

So when Light finally got to his room, he locked the door, practically ripped clothes away from his body and he laid on the bed. He started slowly touching himself, his own nipples, his cock and then… he couldn't help himself but sliding his fingers between his butt cheeks. 

It was new for him. 

Light has never done that before. 

Even in his heat he was only jerking off which was… making his heats painful and unbearable. But Light couldn't do it. He just found fucking himself with a toy or fingers too shameful. He needed to keep control of himself all the time.

And here he was now, with fingers in his own butt, trying to find the spot of sweet release. And though it felt good, Light knew there was something missing. That he needed alpha's cock to make him feel right. But that wasn't possible. So he fucked himself as hard as he could with his fingers. But... he still couldn't come. He needed just a little more. Just a bit more to get over the edge.

And he knew exactly what that was. Light finally let down his own guard and let his inner omega take a lead. In a moment, his mind was flooded by a memory of the most powerful scent Light ever smelled. In front of his eyes was a vision of his professor, touching him, kissing him, fucking him hard on the desk in the DADA classroom. Light couldn't help himself but moan loudly, at the vision. He had his legs around Lawliet's waist and the man was pounding into him, like there was no tomorrow. 

“I am gonna fill you up with my come Light…” Lawliet told him while kissing him passionately: “... you are going to bear my pups, understand?!” 

At that sentence Light came hard while yelling: “YES!”

* * *

  
  


It was… _awkward_. 

When Light and L sat opposite each other by the desk at DADA class on Thursday evening. Light felt embarrassed when he remembered what made him do _all those things_ last night and he felt heat in his face every time he looked at his professor. What was even worse was the fact that Lawliet's scent was letting out that he was nervous. He had no idea why, but it almost felt like Lawliet knew exactly what Light was doing last night. 

What Light didnt know was that his professor was feeling exactly the same way, for a very same reason and he was also averting eyes from Light as much as possible. Looking at the boy was a pure torture. 

L really felt like an idiot about it. Not that he never jerked off thinking of a student before but with Light it was a bit different. Those other students were far enough from him to make things awkward but with Light he was alone a few times a week. 

_Calm down, you idiot. It's not that he knows. Just act normal._ His inner alpha yelled at him and L finally forced himself to focus on their discussion: 

“Yeah so… you understood it right. You can find a lot about the wand and its owner just by touching it, but it takes time and practice. That's why wizards don't like other wizards touching their wands. It is rare to come across someone who can read a wand but it is still a risk.” L said, to answer Light's previous question. 

“I see… how long did it take you to learn this?” Light asked and he was still looking everywhere else, but not at Lawliet. 

L folded his hands on his chest, while thinking: “Thats hard to count… It was a constant process and I was very close to Watari when he was writing this research so I had it all from first hand.”

Light finally lifted his eyes to look at his profesor: “How do you even know Watari? His research is really fascinating…”

L chuckled: “And you only read scratch of it… I met him when I was a child. He was…” L almost said something he shouldn't and cleared his throat instead: “... he sometimes came to the school orphanage to visit professor Wammy I was around so…”

Light smiled softly: “I see… he must be very fond of you. From what I read about Watari he is kinda secretive about his magic and research…”

L nodded: “Yes… and everyone always poked their noses into his matters. That's why most of the Wizarding world believe he is dead now. Is much easier for him to focus on his things without reporters constantly behind his ass.”

Light nodded and he was silent for a moment. He would never say it out loud but he was gaining better opinion on his professor by every single hour they spent together. Yes, he was driving him crazy with his quirky notes, he was making him uncomfortable for many reasons and yet… there were moments when Light felt like Lawliet was the kindest person in the world and he deserved all the respect he could get. And if a great famous wizard like Watari liked him, there must have been a bit of a truth about it. In a way, Light wanted to be like him. And he wanted to show him that he is worthy of his attention. 

“Would you…” Light spoke up again: “...Let me try to read some wand, professor? I mean… if you have some here.”

L chuckled at his boldness: “You only read a small part of the research. Do you really think you can do something like that?”

Light straightened his back and his eyes started sparkling with his own shining ego: “I want to try. I am sure I can catch at least something.”

L smiled cockily and his wand flew up from his back pocket. It landed right in front of Light whose expression changed rapidly. Sparkles in his eyes died and his arms fell. He bit his lower lip: “Don't you have… another wand? Professor?” he asked, suddenly unsure of himself. 

“What's wrong with this one?” L asked innocently but inside he was laughing like an idiot. Ofcourse Light would be scared of his wand at this point. It was understandable and L couldn't help but tease him with it. 

“Nothing I just…” Light started but Lawliet cut him off: 

“I am giving you the opportunity to read my wand, Yagami. That's not something I would do for everyone...” L said and it was true. He knew it was kinda risky, given the true nature of his wand, but it was not probable that Light would figure out the truth at this level. And it was too late to take the offer back anyway. 

“Alright… but… tell it not to… burn me, or attack me… or whatever it could do!” Light said nervously.

L laughed: “Don't worry. You are not a threat to me, right now. She won't attack you.”

Light took a deep breath and slowly took the wand to his hand. He expected a shock wave or something, but that didn't happen. He looked at Lawliet who was running his thumb at his lower lip, and he was looking at him with piercing sight. 

Light looked at the wand again, took it with his both hands and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and whispered a spell for himself. It was a one that was not necessary to say out loud. This spell should connect his mind with the wand and if he was successful, he would obtain some information about it and its owner. 

At first Light thought he did it the wrong way, because he didn't hear any information in his mind, but then he caught a few words flying through his mind very fast, he knew those were not his own thoughts.

“PROTECT. SERVE. INHERIT. PLAY. GAIN.”

Light opened his eyes in surprise. He expected information about the wand's wood or it's magical core but what he got were practically it's basic habits. The first two words were understandable. But Light was thinking about the meaning of those other three.

_INHERIT… that might mean that it's inherited in the family. But PLAY doesn't seem like a habit of an old wand. It is actually a contradiction. And GAIN… that can mean anything._

“Well?” Lawliet asked and ripped Light out of his thoughts. Light took a deep breath and worded what he thought: “The wand is extremely old. But there is also something young about her. I don't know how to explain it.”

Lawliet tilted his head to the side: “Impressive… anything else?”

Light nodded: “Yes… it's loyal and protective over you and...”

“And?”

“I think you are not its first master.” Light said it with a little uncertainty, like he was saying something very bad. 

L chuckled at that: “Well you are right. It's quite logical given the fact that this wand is… as you said, extremely old.” L stood up and started pacing the room: “But I must say I am impressed. Those are quite precise information for someone who just started studying the topic.”

Light stood up too and he narrowed so much that he was a bit taller than Lawliet himself: 

“Thank you professor. See, I told you, you will not regret teaching me.”

L raised an eyebrow and hid his hands to his pockets: 

“Don't get too egoistic Yagami. You still have a lot to learn.”

Light laughed at that and his face changed completely. His eyes sparkled and he looked happy. Almost dreamy. L's heart almost ran away from his chest when seeing Light's handsome face this way.

_It suits him. It suits him so damn much._

“And I will learn! I wish I could come here everyday.” Light said with a dreamy smile on his face and L felt butterflies flying in his belly. He wanted to say: _“You can. Please do.”,_ but his inner alpha quickly took control: 

“Can't live without me?” L said with a cocky smile and the spell was broken at once. Light's cute expression changed into horrified and he almost jumped two steps back while yelling: “What?! No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant to study!!!”

“Of course you did…” L said and laughed out loud. But inside he felt strange. He was happy his inner alpha didn't let him say anything too suggestive but he also felt unhappy that he didn't say that. 

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. 

Light folded his hands on his chest: “Don't flatter yourself so much professor. You are not my type.”

L raised an eyebrow and leaned his butt against one classroom desk: “Oh yeah? I am sure Mr. Mikami will gladly hear that you are not into tall black haired alphas.”

Light opened and closed his mouth.

“But him... you…” Light started and watched Lawliet's face changing in laughter: “Stop laughing at me, this is not funny! You are my teacher, you shouldn't be talking about things like this!”

L was laughing out loud: “Sorry… it is actually funny! You really get frustrated easily Light! I am just joking! Even if I was your type it wouldn't matter! You are too young for me and I am more into… well... let's say into blondes so…”

Light inhaled sharply and felt like someone just kicked his guts: “I didn't need to know that! Why are you telling me this?”

Lawliet stopped laughing and shrugged: “Because I want you to feel safe Light. We are spending a lot of time together and I was notified by a few teachers that the nature of our second genders might become an obstacle so I wanted to assure you, that you have nothing to worry about from me, okay?”

Light narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't believe a word Lawliet just said: 

“You wanted to assure me, there is nothing from your side, or you wanted to make sure there is nothing from my side?”

 _Damn his deductions are so fast and so right, I might as well kiss him on the spot._ L thought and bit his inner cheek right after that thought. 

“Ahem… is there?”

Light clenched both his fists and practically yelled at his professor: 

“NO! YOU ARE MY TEACHER!”

L stopped leaning against the desk and narrowed: “Good! No need to get frustrated about it! Now that we have this settled I think we can end the lesson.”

Light quickly started packing his things and wanted to leave before L stopped him: “And Light… this saturday you have free. I have to prepare things for Halloween's tourney so I will not be available.”

That made Light literally stop in his tracks: “You are in charge of the tourney?”

L tilted his head: “Is that a problem?”

“No… no problem at all.” Light said and wanted to leave as fast as he could, but Lawliet obviously didn't fall for that.

“Stop lying to me, Yagami.”

Light bit his lower lip and turned from the door to face his professor again: 

“It's just… remember what level of knowledge Hogwarts students have…”

L took a few steps closer to the boy: “Are you worried about me making the tourney too hard?”

Light looked him in the eyes: “Yes… It should be fun you know.”

L laughed out loud again: “Light… between the two of us, I am the one who knows much more about fun then you probably ever will… and even if I didn't… tourney should have a champion. It's not for everyone to win.”

Light nodded and eyed the floor again before saying: “Okay, at least make it possible for youngers to get somewhere…”

L folded his hands on his chest: “You really have no faith in me, have you?”

Light looked him straight in the eyes and their sights locked for a moment: “No… I haven't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all! I am looking forward to see you all in new and much better year 2021!  
> Love, J.


	17. InsideOut

“How could he think I might like him?! He is not my type at all...” Light was talking to himself on the way from his late night class with professor _I-am-more-into-blondes_. He was walking as fast as he could, just to get the frustration out of his body. But the faster he was walking, the more frustrated he got. 

_Just because he is tall and dark haired doesn't mean he has something common with Mikami. Their personalities are completely opposite! Mikami is calm and stoic and boring while Lawliet is a big baby playing with words and thinking how funny he is. But he isn't! He is just an arrogant bastard! He is not my type at all!_

Light felt like screaming when he finally arrived into his room. He hurled his bag into the corner and threw himself on a bed. 

_Grrr… I can't believe this man! How could he think I could fall for him?_ Light was asking himself while punching his pillow. 

When he finally calmed down a bit, he sat up and leaned his back against the headboard of his bed, while thinking out loud: “If one of us would fall for the other it would be him anyway. I may not be blonde but I am damn smart and I am the most wanted omega at school. No blonde bitch will ever be higher class than I am.” Light said and the thought brought a wide smile on his face. 

“If I really wanted, I could have him beg me to date him. Yeah… that's it!” Light shouted and stood up again full of determination. For a moment he thought about trying to seduce Lawliet but he quickly pushed it out of his head. He knew very well that because of his idiotic inner omega it could quickly get out of his hands and he certainly didnt want to end up knocked up by his professor. 

_Wait what? What am I thinking? Since when have I such low trust in my own actions?!_ Light asked himself, totally horrified by his own path of thoughts. He quickly shook his head from side to side: “No. I won't do it. I don't need to fall to that level. I am _a class_ after all! I will just ignore his stupid manners and tolerate him as long as I need him. Then it'll be all over! In 8 months I'll be out of school and I won't have to see him again! Meanwhile he can find some stupid blonde and leave me out of his flirty shit! He needs someone who will fall for that stupid arogant alpha attitude! Someone like Misa! Yeah. Lawliet and Misa. They would be fucking perfect together. FUCKING PERFECT!!!” 

Light yelled in his empty room and then quickly headed to his private shower, to calm down a bit. He had no idea why he got so angry again. He just felt like he could explode. He really needed to stop thinking about Lawliet but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to humiliate the man. He wanted him on his knees. He wanted him to beg for Light to be his omega.

Before Light really realized what he was doing, he was naked in a hot shower, stroking his painfully hard erection, while thinking about professor Lawliet on his knees. Light would of course refuse him, because he needed to have an upper hand. But the more he was lost in his excitement, the more his inner omega was taking over him. Soon his fantasy changed into Lawliet totally taking control of the situation, fucking Light hard, knotting him and biting his neck. 

* * *

  
  


After their last conversation L was happy to find out he was on the safe ground. Because Light obviously didn't feel any attraction to him. Like this, he could continue to ogle the boy and scream his name at night, because there was no chance anything might happen between them in reality. Light didn't have any interest in him and L would never initiate something himself. Light was his student, after all. So things were alright just as they were. He could fantasize about him, his inner alpha could flirt with him, they both would imagine having sex with him, but nothing would ever really happen. Simply because Light wouldn't want it and that was… _great?_

_Yeah yeah… it's great. Totally amazing._ L told himself while looking at the boy through his book-window again. They were all in the great hall, having dinner and Light was currently talking with Kiyomi Takada. They seemed to get along well. And Mikami was sitting apart from them which was unusual. L guessed Light didn't have time to clear the situation with Mikami yet. He was actually happy about it. It was ridiculous, but he felt a little bit jealous. L knew it was also logical because he imagined having Light in his bed, so his inner alpha somehow saw him as his own. 

_It is just nature… nothing to be concerned about. I just have to make sure they will not end in a pair tomorrow…_ L thought and his thoughts shifted to tomorrow's Halloween tourney. 

Unlike usual on Halloween's tourney, when every student was competing for himself, he planned to send students to dungeons in pairs with others from their school year. He also prepared 7 different routes, each for every year, so the magic level would fit their knowledge. It actually took him a few sleepless nights. But it was either this or jerking off while thinking about Light Yagami. The Kira case was in the hands of his team now. So there was not much else he could do. 

_Light will probably think I did it because of him._ L thought while running his mind through all the 7 pathways he prepared for the kids. But the truth was, it was his plan from the beginning. He remembered the time when he was a student himself and how demotivated many of his classmates were, when they could never get through the tourney. Because olders had an advantage. And also how they all hated him from the third year on. Because from then, he won every single tourney. That's why he wanted every school year to have their own champion. Precisely said, pair of champions. 

_I might add the rule of boy and girl… that would prevent Light and Mikami from ending together in a pair._ He thought and watched as Light was laughing at something.

_Damn he is so beautiful when he is smiling…_

* * *

“L are you listening to me?” Watari asked his protegé, while sitting behind the dining table. It was actually the third time the older man tried to start a conversation, but L didn't react. Again, he had his head buried in a book he held in front of his face and he was zoning out. It wouldn't be that much strange, if it wasn't for the fact that L didn't turn the page for half an hour. 

Watari noticed a change in him. Something must have happened, because L always preferred taking his meals alone before. But here he was, this whole week, dining with the rest of the school, in the great hall. Whatever was going on, it was definitely not written in the book L was pretending to read. And Watari could almost swear it had something to do with a certain omega student who was sitting in the direction behind L's book.

Watari raised an eyebrow when he realized that L was actually looking through his book. 

_Oh L…_ he thought and was not sure if he should laugh, or be concerned about it. Instead he decided to take the boy out of his trance. He leaned closer to look into the book.

“L?!”

That was the moment L finally reacted and closed the book abruptly.

“What? Sorry I wasn't listening…” L said and stuffed his book under his ass, so no one could touch it or open it. 

Watari raised an eyebrow: “I noticed that…I was saying that I heard a few students complaining about you still not giving out any points to the houses. It's been almost two months L! You have to give them some points.”

L rolled his eyes and pulled his legs up to his chair: 

“Yes, yes I know… I plan to let them out after the Halloween tourney.”

Watari frowned: “Why after that?”

“Because I still haven't figured out how to cut down Yagami's points. So I decided to test him again on tomorrow's tourney. If he gets through, I'll give him all the points.”

“L…” Watari breathed out while shaking his head from side to side. 

L shrugged: “What? It is injustice towards him anyway… I just want to give him a chance. He deserves that.”

Watari started messaging the bridge of his nose. Whatever was happening in L's head, it was certainly about to make the situation complicated. 

“I understand… but I warn you. If he will get over 200 points just for himself, it might start rumors.”

L wanted to sip his coffee but this made him pause: “What rumors?”

Watari gave him a scolding look: “Dont play dumb L… everyone knows now that Light is taking private lessons with you. What will it look like, if you suddenly give him all those points?”

L rolled his eyes and waved it off: “I don't care what it will look like. Rumors are just rumors.”

“For you… but think of Light. Do you think it'll be good for him if his classmates will suspect him sleeping his way through DADA?”

“WHAT?!” L yelled every single head in the hall turned to him. There was a death silence while everyone was eyeing him, desperate to know what made their favourite professor yell like that. 

Watari stood up and whispered: “I suggest taking this discussion elsewhere…” 

L nodded, stood up, took his book and they both headed to the staff door behind their backs. Once they were in the corridor L couldn't stop his outburst:

“That's ridiculous Watari! Why would anyone say such a thing?!”

Watari followed him with stoic steps: “These are teenagers L… All they will see is the prettiest omega at school, getting highest points in the school history from a teacher he is taking private lessons with. It will not look good.”

L stopped in his tracks and turned to face his mentor: 

“Great… So now what? I will just cut those damn points because the boy might be humiliated by being the best? That's ridiculous!”

Watari knew it was probably not a good idea, but he decided to open the topic anyway: 

“It's not that long ago when you wanted to cut those points by yourself, because you didn't want to boost his ego. What changed?”

L waved it off again and started kicking the pillar in a hallway: “Nothing, I just got to know him a little better.”

Watari raised an eyebrow and there were a few silent moments between them, before the older man dared to ask: 

“L… forgive me… but I have to ask… aren't you crushing on the boy a little?” 

L almost fell at the pillar when he heard the question, because he lost his balance. He hugged the pillar not to fall and he quickly turned to face the man, who looked very amused. 

“What?! ME crushing on HIM?! Don't be ridiculous Watari!” L said and started walking away. 

“Wammy…” Watari corrected and followed the boy. 

L turned to face him again and his hands were everywhere in the air, while speaking. “Whatever! He is just a kid! And a very stubborn one. Trust me when I say I take no pleasure in having him behind my ass all the time. This is strictly professional! And besides, he is not my type at all...”

“Of course, that's why you are so angry about me suggesting it.”

L rolled his eyes and yelled: “Of course I am! Because you know my opinion on mating and bonding and…”

Watari cut him off with a laugh: “I am not saying anything about mating and bonding. I am simply pointing out that you like the boy a lot.”

That made L stop his outburst. He really reacted a bit too harshly without a reason. Because there was no reason for him to be mad. Because Watari was not right. He was not crushing on Light Yagami. It was just that….

“He is a good wizard. I certainly grew fond of him but thats all.”

Watari gave him a long look through his glasses and after moment of silence nodded: 

“Alright… I have no other option but to believe you.”

“Thank you… now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to sleep.” L said and turned his back to Watari again.

“Goodnight L.”

“Goodnight.” the boy said, but he was already far away in the corridor. Watari was just watching his back descending, until he disappeared behind the corner. The old man couldn't help but smirk. L was definitely crushing on Yagami's boy. But that was alright as long as he would not act on his feelings. And as he knew L, he definitely wouldn't. He was in charge of himself and his inner alpha when it came to these things. And the world would start turning the opposite direction before L would let himself acknowledge he is having _any_ feelings. 

_A little crush shouldn't do him any harm._ Watari thought and started walking in the direction of his cabinet. _The very opposite. Maybe it will teach him how to treat omegas._

* * *

L haven't headed into his bedroom. He headed to the dungeons instead to make some more preparations for the tourney. He was angry and making magic would calm him down better than laying in his bed. 

“How could I be so stupid? Really? Ogling the boy in front of everyone and thinking no one will notice?” L asked himself out loud while he was safely alone in the dungeons. So the only answer he could get, was his inner alpha: 

_Don't make me laugh, Watari is not no one. He knows us the best. I doubt anyone else would ever notice._

L waved his wand to test one of the tasks his students will have tomorrow night on the tourney, while talking to himself: 

“Well yes, but now he thinks I am crushing on the boy… “

_And you aren't?_ The voice from the inside asked with amusement. 

L rolled his eyes as he was pacing deeper into his magical dungeon labyrinth: 

“Of course I am not! It's just about fantasizing. There is nothing about his personality I would find attractive.” 

_Really? That's strange because I find the boy very intriguing._

“Yeah, no kidding, you are the one constantly showing him to me naked.”

L stopped his pace in the final room of the labyrinth and tried another few spells to make sure everything was in the right place and order. But his inner alpha was not about to let the opportunity slip through his fingers: 

_And you are the one who constantly dreams about his smile. I think that Watari might actually be up to something._

“I am not crushing on Light!!!“ L yelled in the empty room and the sound of reverberation echoed: _Light, Light, Light…._

L closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. Sound of that name made him even more frustrated and his inner alpha wasn't making it much better: 

_Yeah… and that's why the whole 7th years tourney is built around omegan abilities..._

L opened his eyes and looked around the final stop of the 7th year's journey. He didn't believe many people would get this far, but he hoped Light would. Those magical tasks themselves were not _that_ hard. All he needed to do was to understand the topic correctly and then all the tourney would be like an open book for him. But if Light would be stubborn, he wouldn't get anywhere and L's hard work with this tourney would be for nothing. 

He bit his lower lip. Maybe he was going a little too far with this. He should have left things for their lessons and left Light to his own progress instead of building this tourney around his problems and abilities. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted the boy to get to sync with his inner omega and be at peace. L wanted to see him happy and shining as the great wizard he was. 

_AHEM…_ came from inside his mind and L could feel the amusement of his inner alpha, who ofcourse saw the track of his thoughts. 

L suddenly felt his face burning and cleared his throat too: 

“Just because I want to help him, doesn't mean I have a crush on him.”

_Yeah, keep telling that to yourself._

* * *

  
  


On Saturday evening the whole school sat by the dinner, while the ceiling of the great hall was full of creepy looking flying pumpkins. They were all excited because it was one of a few nights in a school year, when normal curfew did not apply and when they were actually prompted to compete with each other. With this atmosphere in the air it was more than shocking when they all found out that the traditional Haloweens tourney will be everything, but traditional. 

Normally it was all about the best and most talented wizard winning extra points for his house and getting some special price. But this year? Every year had their own private tourney and they should be actually working... _in pairs._

“This is ridiculous. That destroys the whole idea of the tourney.” Light overheard Kiyomi saying from Slytherin's table. He couldn't agree with her. For some reason he started grinning. Maybe because Lawliet took his advice and made the tourney fitting for all magic levels. Surely, it will mean the title of a Champion will not mean so much as in a past, but who cares? As long as everyone has the same chance of winning, Light was alright with that. 

When the information was presented by headmaster Ruvie, Light shot his look towards Lawliet who was pacing behind the headmaster. Light was expecting Lawliet would give him some important look or a wink but his professor didn't even look in his direction. He was just pacing impatiently and looked more grumpy than he normally did. Light wondered if it had something to do with his outburst at the dinner yesterday. 

_Maybe something is going on with the Kira case…_ Light thought and couldn't take eyes off nervous Lawliet. His mind was already coming up with possible scenarios so he had to stop himself after a moment. There was no point thinking about it now. He needed to focus on the tourney. 

After a few minutes of the headmaster's boring talk, Lawliet finally got a word and he quickly jumped to a lectern:

“Alright… now that you all know the rules and you know that you are fighting just wizards at your level, I expect a fair play.” L said and ran his eyes across the great hall before he continued: “The theme of this year's tourney is… InsideOut.”

Everyone started whispering immediately. 

Light raised an eyebrow. He felt like the topic had something to do with him. Because it was Lawliet who was constantly pushing him to look inside himself and let his inner omega out. 

_But he wouldn't build a tourney on this, could he? That would be stupid…_ Light told himself but before he could think about it more, Lawliet started speaking again. 

“In the pumpkins above your heads are hidden parchments with your names. But you need to perform a certain spell to get them. Once you succeed a name of your partner will appear on the parchment next to yours.” 

Lawliet waved his wand and everyone watched as the pumpkins started descending from the ceiling and landed on tables in front of each person. 

Light chuckled. It was also a good way to sort the order of pairs. Because not everyone will figure it out immediately. 

_I need to stop thinking about Lawliet's methods and start doing something!_ Light yelled to himself and moved to look inside the pumpkin. 

There was no parchment. Only a flickering candle. 

_A certain spell?_ He raised an eyebrow. It could be anything. He tried a spell to put out the candle, then to light it up again, but nothing happened. 

Then someone at the Slytherin table moved and Light turned to see Mikami standing up together with Kyiomi.

_Wait… did they figure it out already?!_ Lights eyes widen with shock. 

Then whispers started around the hall and other people started raising up with parchments in their hands. 

Light frowned and his mind was running: _It is not possible! How can two people from different houses get the parchment at the same time? They would have to do the spell at the exact same time which is impossible unless…_

Light stopped his track of thoughts and smirked: _Unless it's enough for one to do the spell right and the other's parchment will appear as well. But which spell? Which spell is it?_

Light tried a few more but nothing worked. He was getting frustrated. More and more people were moving through the hall and headed to the start of the tourney but he didn't even figure out the classification yet. 

He shot a desperate look towards Lawliet who was actually looking at him at that moment, giving him a stern look. 

Light stopped breathing for a moment as fear took over him: 

_He is disappointed in me… shit... I don't know what to do! I don't want him to be disappointed! I need my omega to be alright around him! I can't afford to get out of sync…_ Light was internally panicking before it finally struck him: 

_Sync… of course!_

Synchronization spell was used to link to objects together, so it meant, if he will conjure it up, his pumpkin will be linked to the pumpkin of someone else in the hall and they will both get the parchment. 

“Synchronio activo!” Light said quickly and waved his wand over the pumpkin.

The flame of the candle changed color into blue and then a small piece of parchment flew up from it. Light quickly caught it in his hands and unwrapped it, full of anticipation. 

“Light Yagami and Misa Amane” 

Light felt like he was struck by lightning. He quickly shot a look in the direction of Gryffindor's table and his eyes met with a blond who just read her notice. She was obviously as happy about it as he was. 

_Of all people it had to be her… great… that's just great._ He couldn't help but think that Lawliet did this on purpose. Put him together with Misa. 

He stood up and turned to the teachers' table to give him a hard look. But he only saw Lawliet's back, as he was quickly walking to the staff exit. 

_What's wrong with him today?_ Light asked himself and frowned. He didn't even notice Misa moved and stood in front of him. 

“What is it Light? Thinking about running after your beloved professor to make him change your partner? Do you have that much power over him already?” Misa asked with a voice full of venom. 

Light took a deep breath to calm down but gave her a sharp look anyway: “I don't need to change my partner. Unlike you, I have no problem acting professionally and working with anyone.”

Misa was surprisingly not worked up from the insult and she only chuckled: “Oh good! I am glad to hear that! Because I will be really mad at you if you will let your omegan emotions in a way and spoil this tourney for me! I am going to win this, understand?!” She pointed a finger at him and her eyes were as sharp as daggers. 

Light opened his mouth and immediately felt his temper growing: 

“Omegan emotions? What the hell...”

He didn't even finish because Misa cut him off: “See, fuming already! This is what I am talking about! Now shut your mouth and come, I don't wanna be at the start last.”

She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her into the crowd. Light wanted to protest but his mind was stuck at her calling him _emotional omega_ and her thinking _she could win_ the tourney. She definitely had no chance. There were at least 10 better wizards in their year than she was. But on the other hand, with Light, she probably had a chance. 

_Shit this is bad. I wanna win. But I don't want her to win._ Light told himself with disgust as they were pushing their way to the starting point of the tourney. 

_This is going to be hell! God, what have I done to deserve this?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> sorry it took me so long to update, I seriously needed some vacation! But I am back now and I am looking forward to giving you more of this crazy story. :) 
> 
> Anyway, Halloween tourney is ahead of us and I'll be happy to read your thoughts about what Light and Misa might meet on their journey. How do you think L put the InsideOut theme into their magical tasks? Any pretty ideas? I am prompting you to help me with the following chapter! :) 
> 
> Looking forward to hearing from you! J.


	18. The tourney, part I.

No matter how hard Misa was pushing them through the crowd, they were one of the last pairs on the start. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It gave Light time to calm down and also to observe what was going on around. He needed to analyze the situation as fast as he could. And possibly before they will get in. 

Hogwarts dungeons were not normally a place to hold the tourney. They usually had some kind trail of courage around the Black lake with a small turnoff to the Forbidden forest, just to scare youngsters. 

But Hogwarts dungeons? 

That was new. 

There were not many people who knew exactly how large dungeons were and where they led. It was a small labyrinth itself. According to legends, dungeons pathways led everywhere under the castle so if a person knew the place well enough, they could get anywhere they wanted without getting spotted. 

But was it true? 

Light wasn't sure. But he knew that professor Lawliet must have known the place well enough to be able to make separate tracks for all seven years. And well enough to make the headmaster authorize it. 

_ Damn that bastard never stops surprising me. _ Light thought and watched the pair in front of them disappearing behind the corner. 

He raised an eyebrow. The pairs were moving into the labyrinth too fast. There was no way they would not meet each other unless…

_ Unless there are more ways and he charmed the place to be variable…  _ Light thought and bit his lower lip. He couldn't even imagine how much time that would take. 

“Mr. Yagami, miss Amane, you can go.” professor Wammy told them at the start and gave them reassuring smiles. 

Light fastly looked around. For some reason he expected Lawliet to be there. To send him off and tell him he is going to make it. It was a ridiculous thought really. Light scolded himself internally and reminded himself he is happy the man is nowhere to be seen. Then he heard Misa growl: “Aggrrr... stop it! What did you expect? A kiss goodbye? Now move!!!” With that she pushed Light into the dungeons. 

* * *

  
  


They were walking down the dungeon labyrinth for almost fifteen minutes without spotting a single trap or a task. Light was leading them, walking quite fast. It was obvious that Misa's notes were pissing him off. But she never in her dreams imagined his temper is  _ that  _ bad now. He was always very patient and calm. At least, on the outside.

There was not much light in the dungeons and some corridors were completely dark. Light was walking with his wand constantly in front of himself and  _ Lumos  _ spell active. Misa was pacing closely behind him, guarding the path, in case something would try to attack them from behind. But nothing was going on for quite a long time. 

Light was getting even more nervous. He was sure they missed something. Which was not that surprising because after Misa's last note, all he could think about was: 

_ What the hell is the rest of the school thinking about me and Lawliet _ ? 

He shook his head. He really needed to focus and push these thoughts away. It was not normal to walk this long, without finding a task or an obstacle. He knew he might have screwed up the tourney, but he was not the one to turn around and start again, so he headed forward. 

Misa was following Light's lead. After so many minutes in the gloom she was losing concentration and her mind started wandering. She didn't remember being in such close proximity with Light for years. Last time they worked on something together was like… 

_ 2nd year? Maybe 3rd?  _

Then Light presented and started acting like a jerk. He had that  _ big dream _ in his head and while working on that, he started to look down upon everyone around him. 

_ Yagami Light… the first ever omega to do this and that…  _ Misa thought and rolled her eyes. 

But she didn't really hate him for that. She admired his determination and how he accepted his situation, without giving up on his dreams. That's also why, from time to time, she tried to speak to him and offer her thoughts. Like a month ago, when she told him Lawliet saw potential in him. 

_ And what Light did? Reacted like a complete jerk.  _

Then she started really being pissed at him. Because she knew he was being narrow minded and he is missing the opportunity to become what he always wanted. That's why she started treating him exactly as he is treating her. 

_ Like a piece of shit.  _

And now?  _ Mr-I-have-no-problem-acting-professionally-and-working-with-anyone _ was walking with her in complete silence, obviously not interested in solving their current situation. 

“We might as well try to communicate, you know…” Misa in the moment when they came to the end of that corridor. Light only slightly turned his head towards her to give her a naughty look. Then he started searching around the wall, to find if there was a hidden door, or if they will really have to turn back. 

Misa chuckled at that ironically: “Don't you think we should try to talk the situation through?”

“What situation? We didn't get anywhere yet. So I see no point in talking.” Light spat back at her, his patience at its end. 

At that moment the corridor behind them closed with a loud thunder. They both quickly turned around at the sound and pressed their backs against the wall behind them. They reached out with their wands to see if there was any danger, but the corridor seemed empty. 

Empty and closed. 

“First trap?” Misa asked, when it was clear that there is no visible danger in the room.

“Yeah, seems like something is finally happening.” Light said and started searching around the walls, how they could get out. 

“Cool! So we can start talking!” Misa said happily with her normal bubbly tone. 

Light rolled his eyes and didn't say a thing to that. He only barked at her: “Try to find how we will get out of here.” 

Misa also rolled her eyes and moved around the room while trying to find something that would tell them what their task was. But there were no stones that you could push in to open the door and simply nothing that would get them out the old way. They both also tried a few spells but nothing was working. 

“Sooo… we are trapped... That's exciting!” Misa started after minutes of them failing to get out of the closed aisle. 

“Try to search again…” Light said and started walking around the walls again. 

“Light, we are going around this room for a good fifteen minutes and we tried all the spells we know. I am tired!” She said and crouched down to the ground. 

Light looked at her from above with raised eyebrow: “I thought you wanted to win the tourney…”

She gave him a hard look: “Light dont be stupid, there is no obvious way from here. We tried all the spells we know!  _ Hello! _ We need to talk through other possibilities!” 

_ Like there is any point in talking to you… _ Light thought and in that moment a few stones on the wall where the vault ceiling was starting moved to the side. Immediately after the water started running through the newly found holes in the wall. 

Light and Misa both gasped and started running towards those openings where the water flew in small but strong waterfalls. There were totally six of them. Three on each side of the corridor. But nothing at the front wall or a back wall. Light deducted the exit must have been on one of these walls but he didn't have time to test the theory more now. He was trying to shut down water streams which were currently making their feet uncomfortably wet. 

They both tried the best of their magic abilities. Light tried spells to make the water stop, or to change it into something else and Misa was trying a few spells from herbology. She saw a moss growing in one corner and hoped she could make it grow over the openings. 

But nothing worked.

Their magic was completely useless. 

At one point, Light was even trying to stop one waterfall by his own cloak, but after a moment he realized it was pointless. He sighted and stepped into the centre of the room where Misa stood. She had arms around herself and she was shaking. No wonder, the water was now almost to their knees now and it was not exactly warm. 

“Don't worry, nothing will happen to us. Is just a game.” he told Misa and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Doesn't mean it isn't scary…” she answered and hugged herself more tightly. 

“Yeah… you're right.” Light said and threw his soaked cloak in the water. 

“So… I guess we ended?” Misa asked desperately and watched as Light put his hands on his hips while thinking out loud: 

“I don't know… it feels like we are missing something… I have no idea why our magic is not working.” 

After a moment of silence Misa had a sudden thought and yelled enthusiastically: “We should try to do spells together!”

Light almost jumped as she startled him with the sudden outburst. When he realized nothing was really going on he considered what she said: 

“To double the energy? That's not a bad idea…” 

Misa giggled: “No… dummy! To corporate! I don't think Lawliet put us in pairs without a reason.”

Light didn't react to that but what Misa said made surprisingly a lot of sense. 

He nodded: “Alright, take out your wand. We will try the unlocking spell on three…”

She did as she was told and they both aimed their wands against the wall: 

“On three, two, one…” Light counted and then they both sent an unlocking spell against the wall in the direction where they came from. 

The room lit up in bright light but nothing else happened. After a moment they were again standing in mild light from their wands, with cold water ascending up their bodies.

They shared a hesitant look.

“Let's try another wall.” Light said and they did exactly that. 

And another wall. 

And another. 

And a different spell. 

And another. 

But nothing was going on. Just the water rising up their waists. 

They both stayed in silence for some time, thinking. Then Misa silently chuckled. When Light looked at her, she had a sincere smile on and her eyes were sparkling.

“What?” He asked her, not getting why she was suddenly so happy.

“I just remembered something…” She said and the smile still didn't leave her lips. “... we were in a similar situation once before, remember?”

Light frowned, thinking. But yes, he remembered. 

_ \---Flashback--- _

It was during Halloween's tourney in the first year. Light was one of the last people to start the trail, because he was almost the last in the alphabet. On a way he found Misa, trapped in an air bubble. The first part of a track led through the conjured corridor under the Black lake and there were many traps a person could easily get stuck in. 

Back then, Misa got caught in one of the first traps. She was trying to get a magical artefact hidden in an air bubble which looked like a luxury room inside. She thought she might need that artefact in the tourney later, but it turned out to be just a bait. The bubble pulled her in and trapped her. And as she is the first one in the alphabet, she was there for quite a long time. 

Light found her curled up in a ball and crying. 

“Are you alright?” Little Light asked little Misa.

She lifted up her face towards him. She had her eyes puffy and red. She only shook her head from side to side to show him she wasn't and hid her face again. Back then, Light wasn't thinking long about what he should do. He couldn't just leave her there.

“Hang on, I'll get you out.” He told her and started trying all the spells he knew, to pull Misa out the bubble. 

The blonde girl stood up and was watching him questioningly: “Light, we are not supposed to be helping each other…”

Little Light tried another spell: “It's not very gentleman like to leave a lady alone when she's crying.”

Just when he said that the bubble extended around him and he was as trapped as she was. 

“Noooo!!!!” He wailed and tried several spells to get out of the trap. 

Two minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder: “It's useless Light, this magic is much more above our level.”

Light only nodded and felt like crying himself. He wanted to win the tourney, not to fail when he just started. He curled down at the floor, to the ball and hugged his legs, saying nothing. He was just pissed at himself that he was trying to help the girl. 

Misa sat next to him and took him around shoulders. Then he felt something wet on his cheek. He immediately looked at Misa, when he realized she just kissed his cheek. He turned red and she was blushing too. But she was not crying anymore. She was smiling at him.

“Thank you, Light. For trying to help me. You are a true gentleman.”

Light felt something flutter in his chest and he smiled back at her shyly. 

“I am sorry the tourney ended like this for you.” Misa added.

But Light only shook his head and suddenly didn't feel sad at all: “I don't mind! At least you are not alone!”

Like that, they spent the whole night, trapped in a bubble under the Black lake. They only got rescued in the morning. 

_ \---End of flashback--- _

“Yeah… I remember” Light said and bit his lower lip. Back then, everything was easier. He was able to tell right from wrong. But the older he got, the harder it was. Things were not just black and white anymore. There were many various shades of grey. 

Misa smiled at him and giggled: “Back then you were like a knight in shining armor!” 

Light let out a sigh: “I was stupid.”

“Nooo.. that's not true! You were really brave! Everyone was just walking past me and laughing. But you stopped and did your best to help me! There is nothing stupid about that!” Misa told him and playfully dug between his ribs. Light jerked back a little and then looked at her. He saw pure adoration in her eyes. There was no space for lies or making fun of him. Misa was simply saying what she felt. 

“You even got extra points for trying to save me, remember?” She continued and was still smiling at him: “ _ “Points for team spirit” _ , the headmaster called it then…”

Light nodded and felt strangely refreshed by the conversation: “Yes… I remember.”

Then they fell silent for a moment, both watching as the water was now to their chests. 

Then Light said: “You were also brave that night.”

Misa chuckled and waved a hand in front of her face, totally dismissing the idea: 

“Me? I got trapped at the beginning and I was crying for hours… what's brave about that?”

Light folded hands on his chest and turned to fully face her: 

“That you tried to get the artefact out from the bubble without fear of getting trapped in it in the first place.”

Misa shook her head: “No, it was stupid of me. I should have known it was just a bait.”

Light shrugged: “Maybe your deduction was wrong, but you tried to go against magic that was beyond your level. Most people wouldn't even try. I really think it was brave of you.”

Misa looked him in the eyes and her face started shining like a sun. She never thought of it that way. And the fact that Light noticed and was able to tell her was a good sign. 

_ Maybe he didn't change that much, after all… _ Misa thought and said: “Thank you, Light.”

Then there was a comfortable silence between. Light didn't remember talking to someone in this way for years. But he didn't lie. He really meant it. Misa was brave. Sometimes she acted stupid but she was really brave. 

A true Gryffindor. 

They were both lost in thoughts and they slowly started swimming, as the water was now up their shoulders. Then Misa suddenly let out a high squeak and her face contorted in disgust:

“Light! Did you just pee?!”

Light's eyes almost popped out of his head: “WHAT?!”

“You are disgusting!!!” Misa yelled and moved away from him. 

Light was opening and closing his mouth, totally confused by what she just said: “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“I can feel a warm water flow! So don't try to deny it, you pig!” She spat at him and she was swimming at the other side of the corridor. 

“Misa! I didnt pee!” Light said, irritated by her accusation. 

“Then why is the water suddenly warm?” She asked with a high pitched voice. 

“I dont know!” Light said and swum to check on the openings where the water was flowing into the room. He checked all of them and three out of six were now streaming warm water. 

Light frowned: “Three of them are warm now…”

“Why?” Misa asked and swum to him to make sure. 

“I don't know…” Light said and he was thinking hard about what was going on. It must have been a part of a task.

“What did we do?” Misa asked. 

Light still had his eyes fixed on one place, just thinning out loud: “Nothing. Just talking.”

They both stopped at that and shared a look. Misa's face lit up in the most mischievous smile. 

“Oh youve got to be kidding me…” Light let out and rolled his eyes theatrically. 

“You know it makes a lot of sense… When you think about it, Lawliet's classes are practically built on cooperation. And that needs communication. So I guess it's not that surprising that something changed after we had a little chit chat.”

Light hated to admit it, but it must have been part of the task. Because the moment they got trapped there, he thought there was no point in talking. And now when the atmosphere between them changed the water was suddenly warm. 

“Right… so we have warmer water to drown in. It's not like it really got us anywhere.” Light said, not wanting to play this game any further. This was definitely something Lawliet planned for him and that thought itself was making Light furious. 

Misa rolled her eyes: “Oh come on Light, we are finally getting somewhere! Let's just try to talk a little more.”

“Why?! To get hot water so we can boil ourselves in here?”

With that sentence, one of the streams turned ice cold and the water flew straight to Light's feet. 

“AAAA Shiiiit!!!” He yelled and quickly swum away from the cold flow. 

Misa who also felt the cold water laughed out loud: “HA-HA! This is your answer!”

Light hated this. He had no idea how Lawliet was able to do this kind of magic but it was extremely irritating. It almost felt like he was there with them, listening and punishing him for being stubborn. 

Light had to take a deep breath to start acting rational: 

“Alright… what do you want to talk about?”

Misa thought about it for a second: “Mmm… I don't know, tell me something about yourself.”

“You know me for years Misa.” Light said, bored by the question. 

“Light! This is not gonna work if you will not participate! Tell me something about yourself!” Misa demanded and quickly slapped the back of his head.

Light took a sharp breath and felt like exploding.

“Hi! I am Light Yagami, I am an omega and I totally hate it!” Light yelled ironically and his voice filled the space between the ceiling and the water. 

Then, one of the water streams closed. 

They both stared with wide eyes.

But Misa was more concerned about what Light just said, not about the fact that they accomplished something:

“Wait, really? You don't like being an omega?”

“Is it really that surprising?”

“Yes! I mean… the way you walk, the way you are fighting for omegan rights… I thought you are proud about being an omega!” Misa said with a shocked voice and expression. 

Light pushed his lips together before yelling: “Well… you thought wrong! I hate every single second of my life from the moment I presented!” 

Right after that he felt as if a big rock fell from his shoulders. He panted heavily, not wanting to meet Misa's eyes. 

“I am really sorry Light…” she said and the answer to that was silence. 

Misa looked around, trying to figure out what more to say, when a sudden thought hit her:

“Wait… is it reacting to the truth?”

Light shrugged, still looking everywhere, but at Misa: “I… I don't know...”

“I am Misa Amane and I would like to work in herbology!” She yelled and they both swam to check on wall openings which were now almost fully dived underwater, but there were still five of them running. Her announcement changed nothing. 

Luckily, Light quickly figured out why: 

“I think we need to say something that the other doesn't know.” 

Misa giggled: “Yeah, you are right! The topic is InsideOut!”

The blonde girl pushed her both lips together, obviously thinking about something hard, while her eyes started sparkling. Then she took a deep breath and yelled: 

“I had a crush on Yagami Light until the third year.”

Then she quickly swam to check on the water steams to find out that one of them really stopped. She giggled: “It worked!!!”

But because she didn't get any answer she turned to Light who was just opening and closing his mouth while staring at her: “You… you had a crush on me?”

Misa giggled again and blushed: “Yeah… you were just so… SOOOO sweet and open-hearted when you were younger.”

Light frowned: “And I am not now?”

If Misa wasn't swimming at that moment, she would definitely fold her hands on her chest: 

“No… you are cold and distant.”

Light opened and closed his mouth again: “I… really?”

She nodded with sad eyes: “Yeah… back then, you were helping everyone with their magic. But then you suddenly stopped and started acting like an ice queen.”

Light stared into water. He stopped bothering himself with this years ago, but when he was younger he had more friends. But that changed when he presented. Back then, they all started looking at him differently. Like he was an unworthy piece of meat. That's why he started focusing even more on his goal of becoming the first omega Auror. But maybe… maybe not all of them were looking at him like that… maybe, just maybe, someone truly did miss him. 

“I… I didn't realize…” Light said and meant it. 

Misa only shrugged: “We all got used to it…”

For some reason Light suddenly felt hurt. He was lost in the thought of _ what if _ he didn't close himself off?  _ What if _ he acted differently? Would he be less lonely? Sure, he had Mikami and Takada, but they got together in 5th year. By the time Light had his position at school secured again. But for two years he fought all his battles alone. He really needed some time to think about it all. But that time was not now, when Misa continued talking: 

“Now it's your turn. Shock me.” She said and tried to ease the atmosphere between them. 

Light quickly suppressed his feelings and cleared his throat: “Alright… ehm… when you saw me with Mikami a two weeks ago, that was my first kiss.”

Misa chuckled and watched Light checking the streams, which were still flowing. Nothing really happened. 

“That's not really shocking Light! Everyone is afraid to touch you. More surprising is that Mikami found the courage.”

Light felt like she kicked his guts. Normally, he would get mad, but in this situation when they already talked through so many emotions, he felt more sad about it, than angry. He had no idea how the blonde did it, but she was slowly decomposing him. 

“What...what do you mean everyone is afraid to touch me?” 

Misa rolled her eyes. Even when he said some nice things to her, she felt a need to punish him for being a jerk for such a long time: “Told ya… you are an ice queen… you are constantly acting like you could send snow storms around but you know what happens to ice when you hit it long enough? It breaks!” 

One of the remaining streams turned ice cold again and this time, it was Misa who yelled from the flow of cold water under her feet. 

“Alright, alright! I am sorry! I didn't mean it!” she yelled and turned to Light: “I don't really hate you! I just feel sorry that you are not the Light you used to be! Because I miss him!”

Another waterfall closed and Light was staring at Misa like he saw her the first time in his life. It was her words that broke something inside him. 

_ She missed me? She still wanted to be my friend? _ Light was asking himself and felt an urge to cry. But he couldn't. Not here, not now. He breathed in slowly to calm down and decided to be completely opened for a moment:

“Misa, I am really sorry you feel that way. I had no idea… I just… becoming an omega wasn't exactly easy for me and I am still fighting it until now! I didn't realize I left someone behind when I started focusing more on myself…” he said and meant it. 

They didn't even need to check on waterfalls to know one of them was closed. 

Misa nodded and gave him a soft smile: “It's alright… I am sorry I couldn't help you with it.”

Light shook his head while thinking:  _ No one can help me…  _ But then he realized it wasn't entirely true. There was someone trying to help him. And obviously, not only one person. 

Light looked at Misa: “Misa, can you forgive me for yelling at you a month ago? You were right with what you said. Lawliet was really trying to help me and I was too blind to see it. You were also trying to help and I overreacted. I am really sorry.”

Misa smiled at him and her eyes were sparkling: “That's alright… I forgive you. But if you will forgive me I spread rumors about you and Mikami.”

Light rolled his: “I am not so sure about that…”

“Light!” She yelled.

Light chuckled and gave her a wink: “All forgiven…” 

With sentence water suddenly started fastly descending. After a moment, Misa and Light were standing on the ground again and beside them a door appeared. 

They shared a smile.

“This was a really original task.” Misa said with her usual energy and Light rolled his eyes once again: “Remind me to kill Lawliet.”

“I will remind you to thank him.” Misa chuckled and followed Light into the newly found corridor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for all the support! I am getting a lot of comments now and it is very encouraging! Also, the story reached 300 kudos and has over 80 subscribers! I am so happy so many people are into it! Makes me wanna write all the time!
> 
> Oh, and let me know what you think of this chapter! In the following one we will have some more InsideOut discoveries and also many MisaxLight moments! :) 
> 
> See you soon!


	19. The tourney, part II.

Misa and Light realized they stepped into another phase of the tourney, as soon as they entered a new corridor. It was different. No longer lingering in gloom and darkness. There were torches around the walls and fire was quietly crackling in the empty place. 

“At least we don't need  _ Lumos  _ anymore.” Light said and turned off his charm. 

They were slowly heading forward, this time Misa leading them, while Light was guarding from behind. In the lightened corridor he didn't need to pay so much attention, so his mind slowly started to wander. 

He felt torn apart. 

On one hand he felt surprisingly lighter and safer, now that he and Misa had a little talk, but on the other hand, the weight of what she told him, was slowly falling on his shoulders. It felt like he unlocked a drawer full of feelings he kept locked for years. He suddenly felt a need for a genuine companionship of another person and he didn't like it a bit. Because it meant that all his current friendships were actually not as deep as he lied himself they were.

After a few minutes Misa noticed Light got silent and serious. Depressed even.

_ Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him… _ she thought and decided to distract him from whatever was now running through his mind: 

“Light? What is Lawliet like? When you are alone?”

Light was immediately pulled back to reality and chuckled at that question. Not really knowing why. 

“Pain in the ass…” he said, but there was no hate or anger in his voice. He sounded ironic as well as amused. For some reason, he was happy they were talking about that man again.

Misa looked over her shoulder and gave him a scolding look: “Don't be mean! You know he is trying to help you!”

Light rolled his shoulders and bit his lower lip not to laugh. He found funny how protective Misa was when it came to Lawliet. Like the man needed a protector. 

“Hey! You asked a question, I just answered!” Light teased her. 

Misa stopped walking and turned fully to face him: “He can not be  _ that  _ bad…”

Light scratched the back of his head. He knew Misa wanted an honest answer and because they were in some kind of  _ Only-talking-the-truth _ labyrinth, there was no point not to give it to her:

“From time to time, he is quite alright. But it never lasts long. Everytime when I think he is quite tolerable, he says something completely inappropriate and destroys the image.”

Misa nodded but seemed to be lost in thoughts. Light decided to leave it be and headed forward. Misa followed him but after a few steps said: 

“I think he must be lonely…”

That made Light stop in his tracks: 

“What?”

Misa started going around him in circles while she was explaining herself: 

“Well... he is the only teacher in his 20's at Hogwarts and I didn't see him talking much with anyone but professor Wammy. I think it must be hard for him, because he is close to us by age, but he can't take us as friends. I think you can't expect him to act as other professors, he is simply too young for that.”

Light raised an eyebrow. He was quite taken aback with Misa's thoughts. They run much deeper than he expected. And much deeper than his, which was.... quite unsettling. 

“I wasn't thinking about it that way… but you are right, in many things he says, he is...  _ like a teenager. _ ” Light said, trying to ease the atmosphere by teasing Misa again. 

But Misa didn't seem to notice that at all. She was still talking out her serious line of thoughts: 

“Maybe he just doesn't know how to act around you... you are the closest person to him. Because in our classes he is very professional.”

Light opened and closed his mouth before blurting out his answer:

“I wouldn't say he is professional at classes. He is acting like a brat everywhere he is…”

“You really are too hard on him. He is doing his best. You must admit he is a great teacher.” Misa said with hands on her hips, looking ready to slap him. 

Light rolled his eyes: “Yes, he is a great teacher but his attitude and appearance…”

“I find him very attractive.” Misa cut him off with a sharp tone but her eyes went dreamy. 

Light instinctively clenched his fists and gritted his teeth: “We all know that, Misa…” 

The blond giggled: “Hihi… yes, I am not trying to hide it… unlike someone...” she said the end of the sentence with a very suggestive tone, while eyeing Light from head to toes. 

“What?! What are you talking about?” Light asked quickly and felt his pulse raising up. 

Misa smirked. She hoped she would have an opportunity to confront Light about this theory of hers.

“I've seen the way you looked at him when you were in the arena. You like him too, Light.” Misa said with a sharp tone. 

Light felt like she slapped him. He literally made a step back and his heart started wildly racing in his chest. He felt exposed. Which was ridiculous because...

“Whaaaat?! I don't like him!!! He looks like a frog and his behaviour is repulsive!!!” He spat at her.

Luckily, Misa didn't seem to notice his hesitation and started packing around Light again. 

“Maaayybeee he is not exactly the typical beauty, but you must admit there is something about him.” 

“Like what?!” Light asked, his eyes following the girl who was circling around him like a hungry wolf. 

“Well… he is a powerful alpha. You can sense it in the way he speaks...” Misa started and observed Light's reactions. 

Light knew  _ exactly  _ what Misa was talking about. But Misa had  _ no idea  _ what she was talking about. Yes, Lawliet was a powerful alpha. One could sense in the way he spoke but it was  _ nothing _ , next to the power of that man's scent. He was practically irresistible and no matter how ugly Light found him in most of the occasions, he was drawn to him as a magnet. 

Misa continued and Light was able to imagine the man right before his eyes: “... And when he looks at you with those big black eyes you feel like he is looking right into your soul…”

“Grey…” Light cut her off without thinking. 

“What?” Misa asked with wide eyes. 

“His eyes are not black, they are very dark grey. It's not visible from afar but you'll notice there are many shades of grey if you'll get close enough.” He said, like it was a normal conversational topic and then, heard Misa take in a sharp breath. 

Their eyes met. 

Light suddenly realized, through the look in her eyes, that he actually said it out loud. 

“How close, did you get to him, Light?” Misa asked with and made a step closer. 

Light took a step back and started defending himself: “I didn't mean it like that! He was just sitting opposite to me behind the desk in the classroom, so I noticed! Nothing happened,  _ I swear _ !”

Misa suddenly hurtled forward, pinned Light against the wall and took both his hand into hers: “Light, listen to me, this is an important moment! I like you, I really do and I do want to be your friend, but I have to know, what are your feelings for professor Lawliet!”

His eyes widened and he felt crazy uncomfortable, with his back pressed against the cold wall and in front of him one crazy girl with crush clouded eyes.

“Whaaaaat?! Misa, don't be ridiculous, there are no feelings!” He started defending himself and tried to look everywhere, but at the girl. 

Misa pressed even closer to him and put a hand on his heart. Light breathed in sharply. Now she could feel how his heart wanted to run away. He wished he could just melt to the wall and disappear. 

“Light! You don't get it, do you?! I want to marry him! I want to be his mate! But if you are standing against me, I'll never stand a chance!”

Light felt like she just kicked his guts. 

_ Marry him? Becoming his mate? Has she gone totally crazy??!! _

“Misa, what are you talk…” But he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as she cut him off again: 

“Light, you are closest to him from the whole school! He is already fond of you, he is giving you privates a few times a week! Sooner or later he will start to think of you as a friend and from that point, you could get anywhere!”

Light didn't like it a bit. He didn't like the situation, he didn't like that Misa wanted to marry Lawliet and he didn't like that she was literally pushing him to open parts of his mind that were  _ strictly  _ forbidden. 

_ I need to keep my cool now. I can't think about this. Shit! I can't!  _

Light shook his head, still not meeting her eyes: “Misa, he is a teacher I am not thinking about him that w…”

Misa took his chin with her fingers and forced him to look at her: “Light! Be honest with me now! What are your feelings for L Lawliet?!”

_ Why? Why are these questions bothering me so much? _ Light asked himself and felt his whole being shaking. 

“Misa, there are no fee…” 

“Think of what you are telling me before you let it out of your mouth!” She said sharply and watched Light's eyes shattered. 

Then, there was silence. 

Light needed to get from this situation. He  _ needed  _ to escape Misa. But whether he wanted or not, the question was burning in his mind. It was like he was opening another drawer of thoughts and feelings.

_ What are my feelings for him? _

Light gave it a second and actually allowed himself to think about it. 

It was a difficult one. 

He knew what his inner omega would say. But his inner omega was only acting on a strong pull he felt because he could smell the man's scent. 

But Light himself? 

He didn't like many things about him. He didn't like his bratty behaviour, he didn't like his frog posture, he didn't like when the man was laughing at him. But he  _ did  _ like the sound of his laugh. And the small wrinkles that were appearing around his eyes when he was laughing. And he liked how supportive he could be. And he loved the way he was doing magic. There was something elegant about it, which was a complete contrast to a man himself. Lawliet was a mystery to him. And deep inside, he wished he had a lifetime to unreveal every single piece of that man's soul. 

Misa was watching how Light's eyes went dreamy, then sad and then dreamy again. A small smile appeared on his lips. She knew  _ that look _ . She knew what  _ that meant _ . 

“Oh my God! ... _ You love him… _ ” Misa suddenly let out and covered her mouth with both her hands. 

Light opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. 

Then, they both heard sounds of hooves fastly approaching.

* * *

L was looking at the scroll with a map of the dungeons and watched as dots with names of students were moving. Many of them were already out of the game, now having a party at the great hall. Most of the students dropped out of the game somewhere during the first part. 

_ Follow your instincts _ part, as L called it for himself. 

Which was exactly the part Light and Misa were going through now. 

While the first task, with the water cave was more of a sorting thing, kicking out the students who were not able to corporate at all, the second part was focused on basic instincts of survival. L had hoped it might help Light to stop thinking and act more on his primal voices. Althghout, not even fifteen minutes ago, L was quite sure Light would not even get there. He and Misa Amane got stuck in the water cave and it looked like they ended. 

But that didn't happen. 

L had no idea what they said to each other there, but it worked out well enough to persuade Moaning Myrtle to let them go. 

He smirked to himself. 

_ I wonder if Light figured this out.  _

Talking a ghost of Moaning Myrtle into cooperation was surprisingly easy. He played on her ego, called her a queen of school water pipes and the only one of ghosts who was young enough to understand teenage emotions. Then... she was up for the game. From the moment pairs stepped into the labyrinth she was following them and if they were not able to cooperate, she was bound to test them. 

Only two pairs of 7th year were stopped at this very first task. Most of them didn't even know some test like that happened. Because if they were talking, Myrtle simply let them go. But with Light and Misa she took a lot of time. L did a mental note to question her about this later. He just hoped she managed not to reveal herself. 

L run his eyes over the map again and check on the other pairs. 

Mello was already out. Unsurprisingly. He was not the best at cooperation and the female alpha girl he was sorted with, probably didn't take it well. At one point, they separated and that was the end for both. 

L felt a bit bad for Mello, because the boy would surely win if he was paired with Matt. The two of them were in unbelievable sync when it came to magic. But unfortunately, L added the rule of male and female in a pair, for his own selfish reasons. 

_ No… it's not just that… they also need to learn how to cooperate with other people. _ L reasoned with himself. 

Matt was also out of the game. He was in a pair with Sayu Yagami and none of them was quick enough to get through the instinct part. Sure, Matt was a good wizard. And he was unleashing more and more power in himself with every passing day. But he was not an instinctive person.  _ At least, not yet.  _ L smirked to himself knowing that a change in ginger boy was about to come. 

The only one of the trio, who was still in a game, was Near. 

The boy was getting stronger with his magic and his cold logic was helping him to get out from most situations. He was also paired with a very sportive and strong female beta which helped a lot. From the 5th year, they were closest to the end. At this point, L was sure they were going to win. But the tourney for 5th year was different and not as difficult as the one of 7th year. 

L's eyes went back to the dot on a map glowing with Light's name. 

_ Come on Light, you can do this.  _

* * *

  
  


Following hour in the labyrinth was pure  _ hell _ . Because everything went too fast. They were almost constantly in a move, using magic while someone or something was attacking them. And for some reason, they were not able to get rid of anybody for a longer time. It was like those creatures just multiplied with each attack. Light and Misa destroyed them, only to run to the same danger again later, but twice as dangerous than before.

Light didn't have much time to think things through. He was currently fighting off a group of conjured mountain trolls. Misa managed to slow them down by some conjuring up some plants which tied up around their feet, but that was definitely not gonna hold them for long. They continued running, to get lead before those monsters would get free. This was the 3rd time they were fighting the group and those damn monsters were learning. It was harder to “kill” them everytime. 

Light and Misa ran and when they turned around one corner, the corridor ended after 40 meters. 

“Shit! A dead end!” Light let out with wide eyes, panting hard. He was already exhausted and on the edge of his strength. He was doing most of the offensive spells while Misa was conjuring their defences. But Misa had no idea that offensive magic was Light's Achilles heel. They just started working like that an hour ago, and it went on from that point, pushing Light to the end of his abilities. 

Light was leaning his hands on his knees, his back bent, trying to catch a breath. 

Misa came closer and patted his back: “It's alright, it's okay, Light. We can destroy them. Let's go.” She said and headed back in the direction they came from. 

Light shook his head and didn't move: “No, wait… we need to think this through. The longer we are running around, the more of them are there against us. They must be multiplying after every attack.”

Misa stopped and went back to Light, helping him to stand straight again. 

“But it has to stop somewhere… maybe we need to kill some amount of them and then…”

“No… this is  _ Lawliet's _ tourney.” he said, like it would explain everything. He headed to the death end, trying to find some hidden door on the wall, like before. 

“Maybe we missed an exit. Maybe we are running in circles.” Misa was thinking out loud. 

“No… we aren't. I am sure. It's something else.” Light said and cursed under his breath when he didn't find anything. They were trapped again. In just a minute they were going to be attacked by a group of mountain trolls, who were learning from their previous mistakes. 

_ Great, that is just great.  _ Light thought and leaned his back against the cold wall. 

“Then we are not using the right kind of magic. They might react to a different spe…”

Misa didn't have time to finish the sentence as those trolls appeared in the corridor opposite them. But this time, there were not only trolls. Behind them, were all the creatures they fought in the last hour. And in a large number. 

“Ooops.” Misa let out and took out her wand, ready to strike. 

Light stood frozen as wheels in his head started spinning. 

_...We are not using… the right kind... of magic...???!!!  _ He repeated Misa's words in his mind and then he remembered what Lawliet was telling him over and over again:

_ You need to conjure those up as an omega would do it.  _

_ You have to do it differently.  _

_ You need to accept your omega part.  _

_ If you will learn to accept it, you can let go. _

Light was watching the mountain trolls getting closer like in slow motion. Their ugly faces were contorted as they were yelling. Their fat bellies were jumping up and down and wooden mauls were in the air above their heads, ready to strike Misa and Light down. 

Light took a deep breath and decided to give it a shot. He didn't have anything to lose now. He will be true to himself: 

_ My inner omega is a family type. It wants a cozy home, full of children and a strong alpha, who would take care of us all.  _

He felt like all the adrenaline was leaving his body at that instant. The trolls were getting closer and closer… only 10 meters, 9…, there were flashes of light as Misa was sending her spells against them. 

_ The alpha must be compassionate, but full of passion. Reasonable, but funny. And I will do everything in the world to be the same for him.  _

“Light! Do something!” Misa yelled at him, as she noticed Light was not helping her. But he didn't react.

_ We will be synchronized and we will love each other to the end of the world and back. The alpha will be my soulmate. My one.  _

Light didn't even realize that his inner omega and his own personality merged into one. Letting out not only what the omega wanted, but also what Light wished in the deepest corners of his heart and soul. 

Then, Light heard a distant voice in his mind. But that voice was not his. Not even his inner omega's. The voice was saying: 

_ Come on Light, you can do this.  _

Light snapped out of his trance in the moment when one of the trolls was already stretching out his hand to strike Misa with his maul. 

What happened next was so quick that Misa didn't even know how it happened. One second, she was attacking a troll, second later she was ready to shield herself and then, Light was standing right in front of her. His wand was shining with a light so strong, that she could see even with her eyes closed. 

The power of the spell surprised Light himself. He used  _ Lumos Solem _ . One of the easiest and most basic spells to blind the enemy. But the light coming out of his wand was so bright and warm that the trolls turned to dust in that very second. The light ran through the dungeon corridor, destroyed every single magical creature and left only ashes. 

Misa and Light were both standing, frozen in a place. 

Misa opened and closed her mouth before looking at Light. He was standing right in front of her, like a human shield, looking in front of himself at his wand. He was as shocked as she was. 

She put a hand on his shoulder: “Light?”

He didn't react, he was just looking at the wand with his eyes wide. 

Misa frowned and stepped in front of him: “Light, are you alright?”

Light slowly nodded and a smile started forming on his face. Before he knew it, he was smiling from ear to ear and tears started falling from his eyes. Then he chuckled and started laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard that the sound filled the whole corridor. 

“Light? Light? What is going on?” Misa asked, confused and scared. 

But he was still laughing as a fool. He was laughing so much that he even needed to support himself against the wall. Misa caught one of his arms, to make sure he will not fall to the ground. 

“Light… talk to me, tell me what's happening!” Misa started yelling at him and she was afraid that Light went too far with his magic and lost his mind. That spell was incredibly strong, especially, for a simple 3rd years spell. 

Light wasn't able to say anything. His mind was for once, completely empty. And he felt… incredibly happy. 

_ Complete.  _

He didn't even need to think to know what happened. He felt it. 

He got  _ in sync. _

For a moment he got in sync and the power of that moment made him conjure probably the most powerful substance of  _ Lumos Solem _ anyone ever conjured before. 

In the end, Light really fell to the ground, still laughing, while tears were falling from his eyes. Misa quickly crouched in front of him and took his hand. She was acting on instinct when she took his wrist and started rubbing their scent glands against each other. She  _ needed  _ to calm him down. 

Light's laugh immediately died on his lips. Through their joined scent glands he felt the mild scent of fresh flowers and warm spring breeze. But it was not unpleasant. It was calming and felt familiar. It reminded him of his mothers scent. Misa was obviously trying to soothe him. 

Light's scent felt strange. Misa felt a bit of cinnamon, maybe hot apples. And a fireplace, but too warm for her standards. It actually burned at her wrist a little. But she realized, through the scent, that Light was actually not upset. He was happy. 

Eyes of them both went from their hands up at the same time, and their sights met. 

“Do you realize, it is forbidden to use our scents on each other.” Light asked, but he didn't try to take his hand away. 

The fact was, that touching each other's scent glands was the only way for people using suppressants to smell each other. Magic was able to take away the scent in the air, but not the direct touch. Hand scent glands were not so sensitive as those on the neck, but still, it was an intimate act forbidden for students. 

Misa let out a long sigh and took her hand away herself: “Don't you  _ ever… _ . dare to scare me like this again!!!”

“Sorry…” Light said, gave her an apologetic smile and rubbed his wrist because it started itching a little: “But don't touch my scent glands again, please.” 

Misa threw her hands in the air: “I meant it well! You looked distraught, I wanted to help!”

Light nodded: “I know… I am not mad at you. But… don't do it again.”

There was a moment of silence. They just discovered one another from a side, not many other people could and Light was not exactly sure how to act in that situation. But Misa wasn't thinking for a long time. It was not something she would see as a problem. 

“Your scent is interesting… a bit like autumn!” She said with interest. 

Light scratched the back of his head, feeling even more insecure: “Yeah… well… better not tell anybody. This interaction is forbidden for a reason.”

“Aww… you exaggerate. It's just a wrist gland. It's not like I am forcing my scent on you or trying to bite you. This is used in medicine too, you know.” Misa said and waved her hand in front of her face. 

Light nodded: “I know but… please, don't tell anybody.”

Misa tilted her head on the side and smirked: “Mmm… but only if you tell me what just happened? It seems like you  _ fried them  _ with…  _ Lumos solem _ ?!” 

Light chuckled: “Actually I have to thank you for that.”

“What?!” Misa let out and frowned in confusion. 

Light shrugged: “When you said that we need to use different magic, I remembered something Lawliet told me in our classes. About using magic differently. And it obviously worked out.”

Misa was even more confused than before. She had no idea what Light was talking about and she needed answers. But Light only waved his hand when she asked for more details. 

“That's… a long story… for another time but… thank you, Misa! I wouldn't realize it without you! You really are a genius!”

With that Light stood up and headed to the wall where a door appeared at the moment he destroyed the monsters. 

Misa was only looking at his back, opening and closing her mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is birthday of my best friend amongst LawLight writers! E_Leonora! Make sure to check her stories, because they are great! Especially Merman, Wicked game and Intoxicated! You are going to love her writing!
> 
> Happy birthday my dearest! Write a lot, make art and be happy! Love you, girl. *hugs and kisses*


	20. The tourney, part III.

After the trolls incident, they had finally time to slow down, because the tourney changed again. No one was chasing after them and the following few tasks were logically oriented. Like puzzles.

Misa wasn't much of a use in these tasks and she was mostly following Light's lead. But she was getting crazy tired. This tourney was longer than any she experienced before. But also, she never got so far before so… maybe it was not actually _that long_. She just lacked the experience. Unlike Light, who won the last two years. 

_It must be at least 11 PM already._ She thought and followed Light through the corridor, towards the new task. 

Light felt like he was floating. The experience of synchronizing himself with his inner omega was mind blowing. It felt incredible. Like he was 100 percent present in the moment, with no second thoughts, just the power of peace overtaking him and his magic. 

Yes, right now, he was tired, because an hour before he was doing him magic the wrong way. But the experience of sync brought excitement to his veins and he was happily solving the magical tasks in the next part of the tourney. 

He was just happy.

_Lawliet was right. If I am able to admit what's inside me, I can let go. I can find peace._

_Lawliet…_

Light stopped his mind on that name and he was able to see his face in front of his eyes. The image of that man was burned into his memory as clearly as an image of Sayu or his parents. 

_It was his advice that helped me to unwind. And it was also his voice I heard, telling me that I can do this._

Light bit his lower lip while thinking: _No… that's impossible. It must have been a hallucination. My mind projecting what I wanted to hear._

Then he remembered everything he'd been through that night and it made him frown deeply. 

_But this tourney… all these tasks are… I dont know… It's like one of his lessons. It's like it was all built for me… But he wouldn't do that, would he? He would build the whole tourney around my problems just to help me… no, no… that doesn't fit. He is not so kind._

_Or is he?_

Light must have stopped his thoughts, because they arrived at another task room. They both stood at the sill, examining, what exactly is in front of them. 

The room didn't have any floor. There was just a dark crater, which led probably somewhere deep under the castle. Instead of the floor, there were rectangular carpets floating in the air. All of them on the same level, simulating a floor, but the gaps between them were large enough to see the hole under. 

Light wanted to know how deep the crater was and sent down a sparkle of light from his wand. They watched as rocks around the pit lightened up and darkened again as the sparkle was falling deeper and deeper. After a few seconds, it was only a small glow and then, it disappeared somewhere in the darkness. 

Misa instinctively took a step back from the edge and felt goosebumps on her skin. 

“Mph… I don't like this… not a bit.” She said and looked at the door on the other side of the room. It was good 30 meters in front of them. So they needed to somehow get through these carpets to get to the other side. 

“Do you think it is possible to just… fly over it?” She asked Light, who was currently calculating and trying to read some pattern the coloring of carpets. He was sure it was just another puzzle to solve. 

“You can try to use _Accio_ to get a broomstick here, but I doubt it's gonna work.” Light said, not even looking at Misa.

Misa nodded, really tried _Accio_ and waited. It would take some time for the broomstick to get there. 

Light was not the one to sit around and wait. Instead he tried spells to build a bridge over the void and few other ideas. But as Light expected, nothing worked. So he decided for an old school approach. He took a few stones he found in the corridor behind them and started throwing them on those carpets, to see what's gonna happen. 

Only seconds later his theory was proven right. Once the stone touched the green carpet, it disappeared with a _puff_ and only a small cloud of steam remained behind it. The same happened with red ones and yellow ones. The only color that didn't react was a blue. It was still, looking like it had a solid ground underneath. 

_I wonder if it's a coincidence that only the color of Ravenclaw house seems to be safe._ Light asked himself.

Misa was watching what Light was doing and she was also looking back to the corridor, waiting for the broomstick to arrive. But nothing happened. Even when she waited a little longer, no broomstick flew in for their rescue. 

“I don't think it worked, Misa.” Light said after a moment, when she tried to look as if she wasn't even there. 

“Maybe we can wait a bit longer…” she told him and tried to be as far from the edge as possible.

Light raised an eyebrow when he saw her reaction: “What's the matter, are you afraid of heights?” 

“Maybe… a little?” She said, suddenly looking very unsure of herself.

Light frowned. He remembered that she didn't like flying lessons in the first grade. But he really needed her for this: 

“Alright… Misa, listen, I think we are close to the end of this tourney and I need your help now. Do you think you can bear with me a little longer?”

Misa nodded slowly, not looking him in the eye: “I… I… what do you want me to do?”

“I need you to step on the blue carpet…” Light started, but she immediately cut him of with a scared look on her face: 

“What?! Light, what if it's going to disappear like the others?”

“You just saw the stone, nothing happened. I think we need to take a certain path to get through but I need to be sure.” He explained himself calmly. 

“Why don't you try yourself?” Misa spat at him and made another step back. 

Light breathed out impatiently: 

“Because, you are lighter than me. If I will hold you by your hands for the whole time and the carpet would disappear, I'll be holding you and pull you up. But if it was the other way around, you wouldn't be able to pull me up. I am too heavy for you. Do you understand?”

“But… but I…” Misa wanted to protest but he didn't let her. 

“It's alright Misa, I'll be holding you the whole time. I won't let you fall. I promise.”

Their eyes met. Light gave her a reassuring smile and outstretched his hand towards her. Misa was still hesitating but she took his hand anyway. She knew Light wasn't lying to her. He wouldn't let her fall. No matter how many years passed, this was still Light. Her knight in shining armor. 

They moved together closer to the edge of the crater and Misa looked down, just to look back up quickly, because her stomach made somersault. She shook her head and her breathing quickened. She wanted to run away. 

Light caught her by her arms and forced her to look at him again: “Hey, hey, hey… it's alright. Just don't look down, okay? Look at me.”

Misa did as he said. 

“Breath in slowly.... That's it! And out.” Light was leading her, exactly like Lawliet was leading him through his meditations: “Alright now… I want you to step on that blue carpet with one leg and if it will feel safe, you can transfer your weight and add the other leg, okay?”

“It won't feel safe!” Misa hissed desperately and held Light's arms so strong that he felt her nails cutting skin under his shirt. 

“It will. I promise. I'll be holding your hands for the whole time.” Light was still reassuring her, letting her know he meant it. 

Misa closed her eyes and pursed her lips into a thin line, trying to find a courage: 

“Just...hold me tightly, okay?”

“I do. Don't worry, I do.” Light nodded and held her as tightly as he could. 

Misa slowly reached out her leg to the carpet and closed her eyes again, not to look. Her foot touched it, but nothing happened. It was still there and felt solid and stable under her feet. She opened her eyes and added a little weight. But the carpet didn't fall down or disappeared. She turned her head towards Light and smiled weakly.

“See… it's good. Now you can step with both of your legs.” Light told her and smiled at her again. 

Misa was still scared as a small mouse, but she did as she was told. A moment later, she was standing still on the carpet, both her hands joined with Light, who was still standing on the edge of the corridor.

“Good job, Misa. See? It's perfectly safe. Nothing happened. I am gonna let go of you now, okay?” 

“Whyyyyy?” Misa suddenly panicked. “Aren't you gonna join me?!”

Light nodded: “I will, don't worry, I just need to take a few more stones, so we can use them to test another carpets.”

“Why didn't you do it sooner?” Misa said in a higher pitch, getting nervous about being left there alone. 

“Because I am going to do it now. There is no need to worry Misa, you are perfectly safe where you are.”

With that sentence, he let go of her hands and quickly ran to the corridor. He heard Misa screaming his name, but he knew she was safe, just having a little tantrum. He smirked at that. He didn't know why but it occurred to him that if he was there with Lawliet, their positions would be switched. Not that Light was afraid of heights, but Lawliet would surely find a way to mock him and make him a nervous wreck. He had talent for that. 

Light quickly came back to Misa who was throwing daggers at him with her eyes. But… she was still standing safe on the blue carpet.

“See… told you, perfectly safe.” Light smiled cockily. 

“Don't you _ever_ dare to leave me like this again!” She hissed at him.

Light chuckled. 

_Yeah, no wonder Lawliet likes to mock me… this is fun._ He thought and stepped on the carpet to Misa. There was not much space for two people, so they were standing quite close to each other.

“Now what?” Misa asked as soon as he was beside her and caught on his arm, to have something solid to hold on to. 

Light didnt answer, just took out stones from his pocket and tested it on another line of carpets. The pattern was the same as before. All the carpets _puffed_ away, but the blue one was still on its place. 

“This time you are going first.” Misa said with a bossy tone.

Light chuckled: “Mmmm… sure.” 

With that, he moved and made a small jump on another carpet. He landed, like it was a solid ground and smiled at Misa: “See… safe!”

Misa rolled her eyes. She didn't like when he was overly confident. It was annoying. Misa made a large step towards him and he quickly caught her, to make sure she wont lose her balance. 

They followed the same pattern for the next few lines of carpets and everything seemed to be in order. _Everything,_ but the fact that it was too easy. And they didn't need to use magic at all. 

Light frowned. 

_This doesn't feel right…_ he thought and looked again at the carpets in front of them. They were not far away from the exit, but Light was quite sure that the pattern of their way had to change at some point. He was sure something was going to happen soon. At the moment Light got so lost in his thoughts that he missed that Misa started moving by herself, skipping their stones ritual. 

“No! Misa, wait!!!” He yelled the very second the girl stepped on another blue carpet with one leg. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, while he heard her screaming. 

The moment she stepped on the carpet, she felt like something caught her leg and it pulled up. But at the same moment, she felt Light's hand catching her and pulling her back towards him. 

Luckily, Light was stronger and managed to get her back to safety. 

The next second, he almost fell from their carpet, because Misa was hysterically screaming and climbing on his back. He almost lost his stability. 

“Misa, calm down!!!” He yelled at her but she was still screaming to his ear. 

“Calm down if you don't wanna fall!” He yelled and the screaming stopped within a second.

Light let out a long sigh. His ears were still full of that annoying high pitch sound and he was struggling to carry the full weight of the girl on his back. 

“Misa, can you please, get down?” He asked and felt that she shook her head in disagreement. Her face was practically hidden behind his neck and Light felt her hot breath. 

“What… what was that?” She stuttered, but still didnt let go of Light. 

Light finally got a chance to examine what happened. It was obviously a trap. Lawliet must have presumed that someone would lose his attention at some point and blindly go through the blue carpets trail. And Misa almost fell for it too. 

_But what was that thing that caught Misa's leg?_ Light asked himself. 

It all happened so quick, that he didn't even see. He looked around and didn't see anything dangerous. Until a moment, when his eyes traveled to a ceiling.

Up there was... _a spider web_. 

Light rolled his eyes.

_Sure… of course he would use his stupid trap in a tourney._

Light felt irritated by it, but he was also a bit ashamed that he didnt think of it at all. It was a room full of carpets and this possibility didn't come to him. 

Light needed to answer something to Misa, who was currently examining the spider web above their heads. But this was not a good time to tell her the story about how he saw Lawliet half naked in his cabinet. 

_There will never be a good time for this story!_ His mind told him and he felt his cheeks burning. 

“Just another trap Misa, but you are safe now. Just… don't move further without me, okay?” He told her and patted the hand that was holding tightly around his neck.

“I am sorry, I won't.” She mumbled and pressed her face back into his neck. 

“It's alright… now, can you please go down, so we can continue?”

“No…”

“I beg a pardon?” Light asked in confusion, while looking over his shoulder. 

“I am not stepping on those damn carpets again. You will carry me.” Misa hissed and her eyes were ice cold. 

“Are you joking?! Misa, you are heavy!!!” Light raised his voice at the girl. 

“You are carrying me! End of discussion!” She yelled to his ear and he almost jumped in shock. 

“For heaven's sake…” Light hissed under his breath. He knew very well that there was no way of persuading her otherwise. So he caught Misa's legs, to have a better control over her weight. They were only three carpet lines from the exit. He could do it with her on his back. Not that he had a choice. 

Light repeated his stone ritual. This time, the red carpet was the only one that remained and for another line it was the same. Light felt seriously relieved when 5 minutes later, they got to the last line and were only two steps from the exit. He couldn't wait to get Misa down from his back. He was getting all sweaty from the weight. 

He threw his last stones and it was again a red carpet to stay in a place, while others disappeared in the air. Light took a large step forward. But the moment his weight touched the carpet... it disappeared.

Then, everything was fastly moving in blur as they were falling down the void. 

He heard Misa screaming as she let go of him at some point. 

He heard himself screaming as his whole being was overtaken with fear.

He didn't know how long they were falling but it felt like an eternity as well as only a second. Then… Light registered that they were approaching a bright light. He realized it was probably a bottom of a crater. He held his breath, prepared himself for a tough landing and a few cracked bones. But before they could crush the ground, the tempo in which they were falling suddenly slowed down and they stopped completely 3 meters above the ground. Misa finally stopped screaming and they both were just floating in the air only a few meters apart from each other. When Light's heart stopped beating wildly in his chest, he noticed that the ground below them was stacked by colorful pillows. 

“Light, how will we…” Misa didn't even finish the question, because at that moment, the magic barrier that held them disappeared and they both fell down to those pillows. Misa screamed for the last time and then, there was silence. Both of them needed a few seconds to calm down and catch a breath. As Light was slowly cooling down, he felt waves of anxiety going through his body. As if it just realized, just how dangerous the situation was. 

Misa was the first to recover, she sat up and started yelling hysterically: “YOU SAID IT WAS SAFE! FOR GOD'S SAKE, LIGHT!!!! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!!!!”

Misa was going on and on like this, yelling, screaming and at one point, she even started throwing those pillows at him.

Light couldn't help but start laughing. At that moment, he didn't care that they didn't manage to finish the tourney. He didn't care to figure out what he missed. He was just happy they were alive and safe. The whole evening was enough for him anyway. It will take him weeks to understand all those things that happened to him that night. So at this point, he didn't really care about anything, but the fact that they were alive. 

“Light!!! Stop laughing!!! This isn't funny!!!” Misa yelled and moved towards him. 

“I am sorry…” he let out after a moment, when he finally calmed down and looked at Misa, who was currently sitting next to him, with a pillow in her hand, ready to attack again.

“I am really sorry, Misa. It seemed safe. It must have been another trap. I am sorry.”

Misa let out a quick sigh and layed down next to Light, without saying a word.

“And I am sorry we didn't manage to finish the tourney. I know how much it meant for you.” Light added and turned his head towards the blond, whose face was just a few centimeters away from his.

Misa slowly shook her head: “It doesn't matter…” she started and then smiled at Light: “It was great fun anyway! I really enjoyed working with you!”

Light smiled back at her: “Yeah… me too.”

There was a moment of silence, when Light was thinking what to say. He felt like he should say something symbolic, to make sure where they stand now. Because they got through a lot that night and Light couldn't imagine getting this far in a tourney with anyone else but her. He really liked her company. He probably would not be able to stand her so many hours a day but… she was cool. And most importantly, she was... _herself_. 

Light bit his lower lip and found courage: “Misa… if you wouldn't mind I would like…. I mean… I would want us to…”

“Be friends again?” Misa cut him off, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

Light nodded shyly and watched Misa's face changing with a wide smile. But it quickly turned sad again, as a sudden thought hit her.

“Light… I… I would love that. You know that but… I really need to know… if there is something between you and Lawliet.”

Light rolled his eyes and looked away from her. He couldn't believe that she could be so clever and yet so stupid at the same time.

“No, wait, don't get me wrong…” she continued and put a hand on his shoulder: “I really want to be your friend. But the thing is... I am _in love,_ Light. And if you are in love with him too, it would be simply too painful for us to become friends and then falling apart because one or the other would really get him.”

“Misa, I don't think that Lawliet would fall for eith...”

“You can't know that... weider things happened! And I wouldn't want to lose you again because of that!”

Light closed his eyes and nodded: “I understand.”

Then there was a moment of silence. He knew Misa was awaiting his answer. He let out a long sigh and buried his head between two pillows. Which was probably the most _teenage-like_ gesture he did in front of someone _in years_. 

He didn't want to say it out loud. _Damn..._ he didn't want to acknowledge it himself. 

But... he did like Lawliet. 

He liked him a lot. 

He had no idea why, but he did. 

He wouldn't call it love. He knew there was a lot of physical attraction because of the scent, but it didn't have anything to do with love. Then there was also Light's weakness for the man's laugh and his eyes, but that also wasn't love. But the fact that Lawliet was almost constantly on his mind and he was giving Light so much courage and support to go on, was ridiculously close to the edge of falling in love. 

_I can't... I can't be falling for him... he is my teacher... that would never work out…_ Light thought and his heart sank deeper in his chest. 

_How can Misa be so confident about marrying him?_ He asked himself and didn't like the idea a bit. Her whole loud affection towards the man was ridiculous in the first place. The chance that Lawliet would want to start an affair with a student was minimal. And even if... going for the easiest target wouldn't be Lawliet's style or would it?

_Sure, he likes blondes, but that doesn't mean he would fall for Misa._

The thought of the two of them together was alright two days ago, when Light was pissed at him and wanted to see him suffer. But as he spent the last 3 hours in Misa's company, he realized, it wouldn't be a punishment at all. 

_Misa is smart, brave, talented and she is acting on her feelings. She is not blocked at all and she is in complete sync with her second gender._

Light felt even worse than a second before. 

_Hell, I don't want to see it happening!_

He squeezed the pillow instinctively as panic was taking over his body. 

_Alright... Alright.... Maybe I do have feelings for him! But... its... natural... he is the closest alpha to me and he already helped me a lot and...._

For some reason, Light felt like crying. He hugged the pillow even more tightly, knowing he needed to snap out of it and give Misa some answer. The longer he waited, the more he was adding to her theory. 

_But I can't tell her all this... It doesn't matter anyway... it's not that I could ever act on those feelings. I just need to make sure it won't grow more because... I simply don't want to be in love with him... I can't... It would be pure torture to train with him for the rest of the year. Knowing he would never be.... He will never be... mine..._

Light felt like puking at that moment. His head was spinning and his heart aching. He felt his whole being trembling and he knew he was right. There was no future for them. No matter how much attraction he felt towards the man, Lawliet didn't see him that way. For him he was just a student. Maybe... maybe an entertainment, but nothing more. 

_My feelings don't matter. It doesn't matter if it's love or not. I need to think racional now. I can't have Lawliet... but I can have Misa as my friend. And I need to focus on what I can have. I need to focus on right here and right now. Yes, I do like Lawliet. But now that I admitted it to myself... I can let go._

Light finally let go of the pillow and sat up. Misa did the same and she was watching him with curious eyes. 

“I admit that _I do like him..._ in a certain way. I admire his work and his abilities as an Auror, wizard and a teacher. Don't ever tell him, but... I do enjoy his company. "

Misa's eyes saddened and she looked down on her hands: "So you do have feelings for him… I knew it…. the way you are searching for him everywhere with your eyes...”

Light didnt want to hear more of that, so he cut her off with the most logical explanation he could offer: 

“I grew fond of him. A lot. There's no point denying it. And I think it's kinda natural that I tend to search for him in the crowd when I am used to being around him a lot. He is an alpha after all and I am an omega. My second gender is pulled towards him whether I want it, or not. But… that doesnt mean I am going to jump on him."

Misa was silent for a moment, thinking about what he just said: 

“So… that means… you see him more like a head of your pack?”

Light nodded, trying not to meet her eyes: “I believe so, yes… It is natural, you know. I am quite sure this would change if I would get a chance to spend more time around Mikami, or... another alpha.”

Misa bit her lower lip: “So… you really don't see Lawliet _that_ way?”

Light didn't want to answer that question. Because he would have to lie. And starting a friendship with a lie isn't a good idea. So he decided to avoid the answer and answer her as truthfully as possible. He let out a long sigh and patted the girl's shoulder: “Misa, he is my teacher. And I plan on him to stay that way. And besides… he's into blondes.” 

Her eyes went impossibly wide and she let out a high squeak: 

“Whaaaat?! How do you know that?!”

“He told me…” Light shrugged, not really sure why he told her, when he didn't like her getting high hopes. 

“Seriously?! Really?! Light, that's amazing!” She shone with excitement and put a hand over her forehead as if she suddenly got a fever. 

“Yeah, you might actually have a chance!” He told and immediately wanted to slap himself. 

Misa hurled forward and hugged him tightly: “Oh Light, you have no idea how much this means to me! I was really worried! Especially when I noticed Lawliet started attending dinners with us. I was worried he was doing it to be closer to you! I was afraid he was falling for you! I never really thought that he might see you as a part of his pack! But it makes sense! Now I know I don't need to worry! Oh Light, you are amazing!” 

“Oh come on Misa, stop, that's enough…” Light was trying to get away from her embrace. It was uncomfortable. Especially, because he felt guilty for not telling her entire truth. 

_But I told her the truth… I am not in love with Lawliet. And I'll make sure of these feelings… whatever they are now, will not grow anymore._ Light told himself and felt determined to do it. If not for himself, then for his new friendship with Misa. 

“You could lose a word for me, when you have your lessons, you know…” She said when she finally drew away from him. 

Light shook his head quickly: “No way!!! I am not helping you to his bed! You are his student too!”

Misa digged into his ribs: “Oh come on, Light, don't be so old schooled!”

Light ignored her note and stood up. This discussion was over for him and he really didn't want to think about Lawliet anymore. He looked around and saw a door near them.

“Alright, time to get out. This might lead back to the great hall.” He said, pointing out at the door.

“Mmm… let's go.” Misa stood up and hung herself on his arm. Light rolled his eyes theatrically, but he didn't really mind. He quite enjoyed these signs of affection. Together, they got through all the pillows and opened the door. 

They stepped into the room and Light immediately paused at the sight in front of them. It was a round room with pedestals around its circuit. On those pedestals animals were seated watching them curiously. But those animals were not real. They were conjured and looked like they were made of light. 

“What is this place?” Misa asked, while looking between the pedestals where animals quietly sat.There were totally twelve of them. Six glowing in red color and six in blue. 

Light pursed his lips together, while his brain wheels started spinning fast. 

_But that's impossible… it can not be another task room, can it? We fell down… we failed!_

Light noticed there was a scroll, floating in the centre of the room and he moved forward to claim it. He took it to his hands, unrolled and quickly read it. 

“What's written there?” Misa demanded and tried to look over Light's shoulder. 

Light smirked and looked over his shoulder at Misa.

“Seems like we are still in the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, WHAT?! Is she serious? This fucking tourney will be even longer?!  
> Yes, my dears. But the next chapter will be the final chapter of the journey. We will also witness Light's and L's reunion and some evaluation of the tourney. As well as a hurricane of emotions from Light. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments! Love you! 
> 
> PS: Today is Light's birthday! I hope everyone will have a cake for our precious hard headed boy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!  
> Comments are love! :D :P


End file.
